Arbitrary Harts
by 80sTVlover
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer separately suffer big losses. They establish a friendship, but it will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer Edwards was sitting on the bed in her New York apartment, with research for her article spread all around.

The phone rang and she absentmindedly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? It's Rachel. Feel up to grabbing dinner?"

"Aww, no thanks. I already ate. Besides Holden is out of town again, and I am way behind on my work, so I am forcing myself to get caught up".

"He's out of town again?!"

"Yeah. Some work conference in Wyoming. Flew out last night, and won't be back till Sunday night late".

"I see. Are you planning on being a hermit the entire time?"

"No. I am going to work tomorrow and Friday, and we are still on for girl's dinner Friday night, right? You and me and Alexandria, and Stacie".

"Yes, we are definitely still on for that. And I talked to Stacie today, she suggested we go to Flash River Fondue House".

"That place is pretty swanky. Can we get a reservation? I've been begging Holden to take me there for months, but each time he says they are booked solid".

"I'll call and see what I can do. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, that sounds great. I'll call you in the morning".

"Sounds good, love you".

"Love you too".

She hung up and got back to work. She worked a solid 3 hours, and then feeling as if she made enough progress to satisfy her boss, she put it away and went to take a hot bath.

As she sank into the bath, she thought about her friendship with Rachel. At this point in their lives, and after so many years, it had grown to as close to a sisterhood as they could ever hope to have. Jennifer recalled the day she met Rachel. She and Rachel lived in the same dorm at their boarding school, Gresham Hall. Jennifer's mom had passed away when she was 12, shortly before she was sent to Gresham Hall. Rachel arrived two years later. To say she and Jennifer did not hit it off would be an understatement. Jennifer was a tomboy most of the time, but when she wanted to be glamorous, she did it effortlessly. However, Gresham Hall didn't offer any of the sports that Jennifer excelled in for girls, besides track. So, she took up cheer in the fall and track in the spring. At the beginning of freshman year, Rachel arrived. Track was most definitely her lane, so to speak. It seemed like no matter what, it always ended up Jennifer and Rachel in the top two spots after every race. Jennifer tried to extend the olive branch to Rachel a few times, but she was always rebuffed. They tolerated each other, but that was about it. Rachel never felt a connection to Jennifer, and Jennifer got tired of being snapped at.

Then one night, all the girls in the dorm heard her crying. It was a deep, painful cry. They all rushed to her room to find out what was going on. Rachel's roommate Becki was trying to get her to calm down, but she wasn't having it. She was tearing stuff up and throwing things at anyone who dared speak to her.

Finally, Collette, the dorm monitor, showed up.

"What happened?"

"Her father called a bit ago. Her mother died tonight, and she just started crying, and then she got angry".

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I can hear you, you know".

"Ok, so talk to us. Tell us how you're feeling".

"What's the point? Nobody understands".

"I do", said Jennifer.

"Oh yeah, right. Miss Goody Two-shoes understands what this feels like? Give me a break".

"I do understand. I lost my mother before I came here. In fact, that's why I'm here. So, yeah, I understand".

Realizing she was out of things to tear up, she collapsed on the bed and started crying. Jennifer went to her and sat next to her.

She looked around and tried to figure out what it was that Rachel had destroyed. It looked to be mostly posters and magazines and nothing sentimental.

The other girls tiptoed out and only Collette and Becki and Jennifer stayed.

"There's a lost mom's club. And you don't get to join it till you're in it, and once you're in, you can't get out. And it sucks, and it's nothing to put on a resume, but it's a thing. And at some point, everyone on earth will be a member. And there is only one thing about the club that is good, and that is that everyone in it, and only everyone in it, understands what it's like to be there".

Rachel seemed to find understanding in Jennifer's words. And over time, the two formed a friendship that neither of them ever thought they would have. Midway through that school year, Jennifer and Becki switched rooms, making Jennifer and Rachel roommates. Rachel and Becki had the corner room, that wasn't perfectly squared. Jennifer had always wanted that room, so she was more than happy to move. For the rest of their time at Gresham Hall, Jennifer and Rachel never roomed with anyone else. Jennifer taught Rachel makeup. Rachel taught Jennifer boys. They swapped clothes, homework notes, and everything else. Jennifer cried buckets when she and Rachel parted ways after graduation. Jennifer was going to Vassar and Smith while Rachel was going to NYU.

"Jennifer, it's alright. We are only 2 hours apart, by train. We can talk on the phone every day, and spend weekends together."

"You always know just what to say".

As she soaked in the bath, she counted back to figure out how long they had known each other. 11 years.

Her thoughts drifted to Holden, her boyfriend of 3 years. Holden McAlister had come along right after Jennifer graduated college, and swept her off her feet. She tried hard not to fall for him, because she felt like he was too good to be true. But after three months, she realized that he wasn't going anywhere, and more importantly, she didn't want him to.

Most nights, they stayed at her apartment. Her apartment was closer to his work, and close to everywhere they liked to go in the city. His apartment was 20 blocks away, which in New York City terms, it might as well have been in Jersey.

Holden was a pharmaceutical salesman, and he was very good at it. He was the top salesman in his company. He had been hinting at marriage, but Jennifer had told him that if they got married, he would have to stop traveling so much.

"As soon as I get the promotion to Regional manager, I won't have to take so many trips, sweetheart. But you know, I'm the only one they trust to train the other salesmen. That's definitely a good thing".

She figured she would give him a call when she climbed into bed and tell him she missed him. That might get her over missing him so desperately.

She slipped a nightgown on, and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

She reached into the jar for a tea bag, and found that it was empty. She opened the drawer to get another one, and found a small box.

She stared at it for a few moments, trying to decide if she wanted to open it or if she wanted to be surprised. The curiosity got the better of her and she opened the box to find prettiest pair of Peridot and diamond earrings. They were sterling silver, on French hooks. She looked at them a little longer and then closed the box and put it back. She found her tea bag and then made her tea, and headed to bed.

Just before she was about to climb into bed, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy".

"Hi. I was just about to call you".

"Perfect timing".

"Yeah. How was your flight?"

"Wonderful. All my connections were right on time, and I even got bumped up to first class".

"Lucky you. I wish you were here with me. 5 days is a long time, babe".

"Yeah, but I'll get to be home with you for a whole week straight when I get back. And we will celebrate your birthday".

"Babe, I have a confession. I found my present that you hid tonight".

"You did? Well, uh….did you like it?"

"I loved it. What made you go with Peridot?"

"They matched your eyes, and I just knew it was the perfect gift".

"You're so sweet." She stifled a yawn.

"Well, I better let you go, sweetie. I have an early meeting in the morning. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and fell asleep almost instantly.

Meanwhile, in Jackson Hole, Wyoming, Holden hung up the phone and had an angry look on his face.

"Damnit! She found the earrings. Now I have to get something else!"

"She found MY earrings that you bought me last week? How?"

"You left them on the counter, I quickly put them in the drawer when her back was turned. She was getting tea tonight and found them. I promise you, I'll replace them".

"Holden, when are you going to let her go? She doesn't make you happy like I do, and we obviously want to be together".

"We have talked about this, and the plan is already in motion. You take care of your end, and when the time is right, I'll take care of mine".

Before she could argue further, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Tara".

"I love you, too".

***The next morning***

Tara and Holden woke up at 8 the next morning. He made love to her a few times, and then jumped in the shower. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe. You busy?"

"Just missing you. Is it time for you to come home yet?"

"Jonathan, I just got here yesterday. I promise, I'll be home Sunday".

"Well, if I have to wait that long, how about I pick you up from the airport and take you to dinner?"

"I would love that."

"Perfect. As it turns out, I have something important to ask you."

"You do? Why not just ask me now?"

"Because, if I ask you now, I won't have anything to ask you in person".

"You're so cute".

"And you're pretty. And I have a meeting, so I have to go. I love you".

"I love you, too".

She hung up and then headed to join Holden in the shower.

***Sunday***

Jonathan picked Tara up at the airport.

"Hey there. I missed you!"

"I missed you too". She gave him a short kiss.

He carried her bags to the car, and then opened the door for her.

They drove to her favorite restaurant and parked.

He took her hand and led her inside.

They were seated by the window.

After they had ordered, she took his hand in hers.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, my condo is pretty small. And all the bedrooms are upstairs, and I've been thinking about buying a new home. So, while I've been looking for a new home, I've been thinking. What if instead of it being me and Max, it was me, you, and Max?"

"As much as I stay at your place, it's already you, me, and Max".

"I understand that. I'm thinking along the lines of us making things a little more permanent".

"If we find a home we can both agree on, I'm open to that. You are more than welcome to move into my place with me, but I don't have room for Max".

Their food arrived, and he offered her a bite of his shrimp.

"No thank you".

He knew better than to try and take one of her fries.

"Want to stay with me tonight?"

"I can't, unfortunately. I have a really early meeting in the morning. I can come by tomorrow night though".

"That will work".

He paid the bill when it came, and they headed to her house.

He carried her bags in for her, and then pulled her in for a hug.

"There's a charity ball next weekend, benefitting the children's hospital. They asked me to give a speech about the new wing Hart Industries is building. Want to be my date?"

"I'm sorry, I have another work trip".

"Where to, this time?"

"New York".

"Interesting. I'll tell you what, I'll put one of my junior executives in charge of the speech, and I'll come with you. We'll make a weekend of it, take in a Broadway Play, do all the tourist-y things".

"Sorry babe, but I'll be working all weekend. We have this huge project that we have to get finished".

"I understand".

He stayed a little while longer, and then left.

She gave him several kisses before she locked the door behind him.

She immediately grabbed her cell phone and sent a text.

" _Call me, NOW. 911!"_

A few minutes later her phone rang.

"Hey, what is it? I've only got a few minutes."

"Have you left the airport?"

"No, I'm still in the terminal. It's ok, I'll tell her I stopped at the bathroom or something. What's the big emergency?"

"He wants us to move in together. I hedged him off for now, but he's talking marriage. And then tonight, when I told him I had a work trip in New York next weekend, he tried to tag along".

"What did you say?"

"I stuck to our story, that I would be working on a big project all weekend, and that I wouldn't have time for the tourist-y stuff. He bought it, but he was disappointed."

"We will figure something out next weekend. Maybe it's time that we told them…"

"It can't be. The company hasn't closed the account with his company yet, and he could withhold the bonus. Plus, he keeps hinting at buying me a new car, every time he sees me drive around in my old jalopy. I at least want to get a G-wagon out of him before I dump him".

"I completely understand. I am not ready to start paying for my own cabs, that's for sure. I love you, I'll see you next weekend".

"I love you too".

Tara hung up the phone and smiled.

Holden continued down the terminal and smiled when he saw Jennifer standing there at the baggage claim.

"Hi, I was getting worried".

"Sorry, I stopped in the bathroom".

She leaned up to kiss him.

After he had his bag, they took a cab back to her apartment. She had a monthly pass with a certain cab company, and every time they took a cab together, he insisted they use it. He used it even when he wasn't with her.

They settled in the cab and she leaned over on his shoulder.

"How was your trip?"

"Great. It was just great".


	2. Chapter 2

***The next weekend***

Jennifer came home from work Friday night, and kicked her shoes off. She poured herself a glass of wine, and went and ran a hot bath. She had hoped that Holden would have been finished with his project long enough for them to have dinner, but if he had, he would have gotten there already. She went to grab the body wash that he liked the best and noticed that a little less than half the bottle was left.

' _That's funny, I just bought this week before last'._

She stayed in the water till it got cold, and then got out and dried off. She was almost out of towels, so she gathered them up and took them to her washing machine.

' _I really used a lot of towels this week, more than usual'._

The phone rang a few minutes later, and she walked over and picked it up.

"Hey, it's me. Are you busy?"

"Just doing laundry and hanging out in my pajamas".

"Perfect. Well, Stacie and I have a pizza and nobody to share it with, want to join us?"

"Buzz when you get here and I'll let you in".

"On our way".

She straightened up the place a bit and went and changed into more appropriate lounging clothes, and came out just as they were hitting the buzzer.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the floor, eating pizza and drinking wine.

"Guantonomo's is simply the best".

"I've always been partial to Under the Bridge".

"I've always been partial to Trixie's."

"How about some more wine?"

"Sure, I'll take a glass."

"I will too".

Jennifer got up and grabbed the bottle, and refilled her glass. When the bottle was empty, she grabbed another one from the fridge.

"Ok, something's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, I get home and notice that half my body wash is gone, from a practically brand-new bottle that I don't use every day. Second of all, I gathered up the towels to do laundry, and there are more towels in the load than I recall using this week. And now, there's at least one bottle of wine missing, maybe two from my fridge".

"Who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. Only people that have a key to my place are me and Holden. When I moved in here 3 years ago, the lady up on the 8th floor was always talking about people going in other people's apartments. But I just thought she was a little off. But what if she's not?"

"So you think someone came in and did what-took a bath and drank your wine?"

"You're right, it's silly. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed and tired".

Stacie had a strange look on her face.

"Maybe you're not".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but today, around 1 p.m., I saw Holden with someone else".

"You saw him with someone else?"

"Yeah, she was a woman. A little shorter than you, dark hair. Very classy dresser."

"Oh, that's Grace, his sister. He told me he was taking her to lunch today".

"Jennifer, I love you, and I'm not trying to cause you problems. But, I have 5 brothers. And never in my life have any of them ever looked at me the way he was looking at her".

"If you don't want to cause problems, then don't. Holden loves me, he would never do what you're insinuating".

"I was shocked too, when I saw him. I think he recognized me too. His face turned white and everything."

"He loves me, you'll see. We are going to dinner Sunday night for my birthday".

"Taking someone to dinner doesn't mean they aren't cheating".

"He's not cheating!"

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe I should just go".

"Great idea".

Jennifer got up and unlocked the door.

"If you two will excuse me, I've had enough of this. You can see yourselves out".

She brushed past them and headed for the bedroom and closed the door.

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. Feeling something strange on her feet, she pulled the covers back. Right there, on the bed was a red-lace bra.

' _How did that get out of my drawer?'_

She went and put it in the drawer and then got back in bed.

She was fuming. It took her 20 minutes to calm down. Holden came in around 10, and found her fast asleep.

He climbed in bed, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

***Sunday***

Jonathan picked up Tara at the airport again, and they stopped and had dinner.

She agreed to go to his place with him that night and they had a lovely, romantic evening.

She set the alarm on her cell phone that night, and fell asleep in Jonathan's arms.

***Monday morning***

Tara and Jonathan came downstairs together.

"Morning, Max".

"Morning Max".

"Morning".

Max didn't mind Tara, but personally thought she was too finicky and that Jonathan could do a lot better.

They had barely had two bites of breakfast before Tara stood up.

"Babe, we gotta go. You have to drop me at my place so I can get my car to go to the office and I have a meeting in an hour".

"Ok, no problem. I'll be home around 5:30, Max".

"See you then, Mr. H."

Max disappeared into his room, while Tara and Jonathan left.

Jonathan got to the office about a half hour after he dropped her off, and got to work. His phone was constantly dinging.

He was just about to look at it, when his personal phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Babe, it's me. I took your phone by mistake so you have mine. Can you send a messenger with my phone, and I'll send yours back with them?"

"Sure. it'll be there in an hour. I love you".

"I love you too".

He hung up and buzzed Deanne.

"Hi, can you get a messenger here right away? Envelope is on my desk, and tell them it's a swap".

"Right away, Mr. Hart".

***Later that afternoon***

Jonathan got home around 5:30 and grabbed a beer.

He started going through the mail.

He had given Tara her cellphone as a Christmas present and had put her on his plan about a year ago. He opened the bill from the cell phone company and noticed it was about $350 more than what it normally was. There were some numbers he didn't recognize, so he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, it's me. Listen, my car broke down and I can't get it started. Do you have the number of the guy that towed it last?"

"I'll call him, and come pick you up. Where are you?"

"In the parking lot of my job".

"I'm on my way".

He hung up and grabbed his keys.

Max was just coming in from the track.

"Hey Mr. H. Where you headed?"

"Tara's car died. Gotta pick her up. Be back in a bit".

"Got it".

***Three hours later***

"Jonathan, I just love it! I'm so thankful you bought me a new car!"

"It looks good on you, sweetheart. And you were right, the G-Wagon isn't that much different from the other SUV's on the road".

"Thank you, babe".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Want to come stay with me tonight?"

"Yes. But, I need to prepare for my presentation in front of the CFO tomorrow".

"Ok".

He took the folder with the car information with him. He was going to pay it off tomorrow, in full.

Jonathan had sprung for the fully loaded G-Wagon, and let her pick out the color. Luckily, they had one in stock that was like she wanted it.

He got back to the condo and sat down at the home computer. He noticed her home email was still signed in, so he created a new window.

He went to the financing website and created an account. All these different alerts popped up. He said yes to all of them, and then made his account. He wrote down the address, and his account number, and then wrote a check for the full amount of the car and got it ready to mail.

He spent the rest of the night looking at engagement rings online.

***New York***

Jennifer and Holden were having dinner, but he wasn't paying attention at all. He was reading the paper, so she finally just stopped talking.

He wasn't really reading though, he was thinking about when he would get to see Tara again.

She got up and did the dishes, like she always did. He never helped her with that.

After she was done, she headed to the bedroom and caught up on some research for her current article.

He hadn't even noticed that she left the table.

He came in a little while later, and climbed on the bed next to her.

He had it all planned out. He would take them one major step forward, before eventually taking them one humongous step back. It was all part of the coverup.

He began kissing her cheek.

"Holden, I'm trying to work".

"I know. I'm just trying to relax you some".

The phone rang so she reached over and got it.

He moved his kisses to the back of her neck. She hated that, but she had always tolerated it for his sake because he loved it so much.

"Hello? Yes, he's right here".

She handed him the phone.

"It's your father".

He took the phone and they chatted for about a half hour. She worked while he did but caught bits and pieces.

"Yeah…that would be fun. I'm sure Jennifer and I would love that. Maybe we'll be engaged by then".

She finished her research and was about to crawl under the covers when he hung up with his dad.

"Ok, talk to you again soon. Love you too".

He hung up the phone and handed it to her.

"He said hi. He's thinking about taking all of us on an Alaskan cruise next summer".

"That sounds nice".

She put all her stuff away and crawled under the covers and settled on his chest.

"There's a movie festival playing at the cineplex this weekend. Want to go?"

"Depends on how my meetings go tomorrow. If they go well, I'll have the weekend off. If they don't, I won't".

He held her all night long while she slept on his chest.

***The next day***

Jennifer got home at 5, and had her hands full. She kicked the door a couple times to see if Holden was there. He finally opened it for her.

She kissed him and then went and set her stuff down in the chair next to the couch.

"Hi".

"Hi. How were your meetings?"

"One went well, the other didn't".

"Oh, I'm sorry. You win some, you lose some".

He kissed her nose.

"What's for dinner?"

"I brought the stuff for spaghetti. Want to help me make it?"

"Sure, I'll join you in a minute. I just have to return a work call".

She headed to the kitchen and started the spaghetti, while he stepped out on the balcony and made his call.

"Hey, it's me. Guess you're busy. I made the arrangements for this weekend. We are booked into a Chalet in Aspen, for Friday and Saturday night. I'll bring your skis with me, and I reserved us a car. I can't wait, baby. I love you".

He hung up and returned to Jennifer.

"Sweetie, why don't we eat outside tonight?"

"Sure".

He came and got the stuff to set the table. Jennifer was shocked because he never did that. A few minutes later, she heard him turn on the radio, and then all of a sudden "Endless Love" started to play.

That was the song that he always wanted to dance to.

She kicked her shoes off, and headed to the living room. He kissed her a few times as they danced together.

"You, Jennifer Suzanne, are my endless love. What we have will never end. We might not have everything, but together, we will always have each other."

She kissed him and rested her head against his.

The song ended, and he dropped to the ground.

"Jennifer Suzanne Edwards, will you marry me?"

She nodded.

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.

It was plain, nothing fancy at all. It was a ½ carat square diamond, on a plain gold band.

He stood up again and kissed her.

"I need to call my father".

"And I need to call mine".

She grabbed the phone and called her dad and went to check on dinner.

"Hello Walter? It's Jennifer. Is my dad there?"

"He's right here, Miss Jennifer".

"Hello sweetheart".

"Hi Pa, how are you?"

"Fine, fine".

"That's great. Listen, I wanted to tell you something. Holden popped the question tonight. We're engaged".

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order. However, promise me you will not rush into this and you will think about it."

"What's there to think about, Pa? We love each other. We know everything about each other. He has a job, I have a job."

"Yes, but sweetheart, you two don't seem compatible."

"We are very compatible, Pa. Come on, can't you be happy for us? You love Holden, and he loves you".

"I am happy for you, if this is what you want. I just want you to take some time and think about it. Promise me you two will do the premarital counseling that the church you pick offers, and if you don't pick a church, I'll pay for 10 sessions at the place of your choice".

"It's a deal".

"I love you, sweetheart. Come for a visit soon".

"I love you too".

She hung up and finished making their dinner.

He came in a few minutes later.

"Dad says welcome to the family".

"That was sweet".

"How did your dad take it?"

"He was happy for us, but he doesn't want us rushing to the altar or anything. He said he wants us to do the pre-marital counseling that whatever church we pick offers and if we aren't getting married in a church, he will pay for 10 sessions at the place of our choice. He said the pre-marital sessions really helped him and my mom".

"Does he not think we are going to make it?"

"I don't know. I didn't really get that vibe from him. You know how my dad is, he gets fixated on something and won't let it go. It's just easier to humor him. We can always tell him we did it even if we didn't".

He kissed the side of her head and then carried their plates outside to the table.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text.

"She said yes. So, on to plan B. In a few weeks, I'll tell her I made a horrible mistake, pick a huge fight and then we will break up".

"Good job, babe. I love you".

"Love you too".

He slipped his phone back in his pocket just as Jennifer came outside.

***Friday***

Jennifer kissed him goodbye before she left for work.

"Have a safe trip, see you Sunday night. I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you tonight".

"Great".

She headed to work and he headed to the airport.

His flights were all on time, and before he knew it, he was kissing Tara at the baggage claim at the airport in Colorado.

They got their bags and got their rental and headed towards the resort.

"So did you and what's-his-name find a house?"

"Yes. And he was all set to buy it, but I started pitching a fit over the decorating. So, I think he's either about to give in and let me redecorate the way I want, or breakup with me".

"Which do you want?"

"I want him to break up with me, so I don't have to break up with him".

"Yeah, I am dreading having to break up with Jennifer".

They were so focused on each other, they didn't see the patch of ice up ahead. All of a sudden, the car started spinning and he lost control. They flipped about 5 times, end over end, before finally rolling down a hill.

Luggage and personal effects were scattered all over the place. The car they hit came to a stop across the road from them, ejecting the driver. Holden and Tara were ejected as well.

The car that came up after them was going slower and had more time to stop. They called 911, and then got out of their car to assist the victims.

"Tell the ambulances to take their time. All three victims are dead".


	3. Chapter 3

***Friday afternoon***

Jennifer was at work, at The New York Times. She was on a very strict 5 p.m. deadline with her boss for her latest article.

She was typing away when the phone rang. She absentmindedly reached over and picked it up.

"Hello, Jennifer Edwards".

"Hello, this is Nancy from Mountain General Hospital in Green Mountain, Colorado. I am calling because you are the contact information for someone who was brought in this afternoon, a Mr. Holden McAlister".

"Yes, that's my fiance".

"Is your current address 1858 45th Avenue, Apartment 5C in Manhattan, New York?"

"Yes, that's correct. What is this about?"

"I need an address so that I can send his personal effects."

"What? Can I speak to Holden?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He passed away. He was dead on arrival".

The room started to spin, and she dropped the phone. She let out this horrid cry.

Her boss came running and took the phone, and spoke with Nancy.

A few minutes later, he knew everything he needed to know.

He thanked her, hung the phone up, and turned his focus on Jennifer.

"Ok, ok. Let's get your things. I'm going to put you in a cab and send you home, ok?"

She didn't say anything, she just stared straight ahead, tears rolling down her face.

Brooks had written down the phone number of the person he spoke with and slipped it in Jennifer's purse.

"Is there someone I can call for you?"

She pointed to a girl in a picture on her desk.

The frame said "Jennifer and Rachel" at the top and "Besties" at the bottom.

He got her phone and found Rachel's contact info and dialed it.

"Hey bestie, what's up?"

"Rachel, this is Brooks VanPelt, Jennifer's boss. She has suffered a loss and I'm sending her home. She asked that I call you".

"What happened?"

"Her boyfriend died a little bit ago in a car accident in Colorado".

Jennifer was just twisting her ring over and over again.

"Ok, put her in a cab, and I'll meet her at her apartment. I'll pay for the cab".

"You got it. Thank you".

Rachel met Jennifer at her apartment and helped her inside.

They sat on the couch and she just hugged her while she cried.

Rachel texted Stacie and Alexandria and they came by, too.

Jennifer finally fell asleep around 6. Rachel got her covered up and then came back out to talk to the others.

"I've never seen her like this".

"Yeah, me either. She's devastated".

"I hate that she's going through this, but to be honest, I never really liked him. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but there was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way".

"He rubbed his hand on my ass the wrong way, more than once".

"You know, he always went in for the side boob grab when he would hug me."

"Same".

"She's so much better off, but she's not going to see it that way".

They sat there talking a little bit longer.

The phone rang, so Rachel leaned over and grabbed it.

"Edwards residence".

"Rachel? This is Mr. Edwards. Is Jennifer there?"

"Hi Mr. Edwards. Yes, she's here, but she's asleep. She's suffered a tragedy".

"What's that?"

"Holden died in a car accident today in Colorado".

"Oh, dear. I hate that for her. She really loved him."

"Yes, she did."

"When she wakes up, tell her to call me. And tell her that I love her".

"Will do."

"Thank you, sweet girl. Have her bring you the next time she visits".

She chuckled.

"Ok".

They hung up and she turned back to the girls.

"I'm going to stay here with her, I don't want her to be alone."

"Tell her we will come back tomorrow and that we love her".

Rachel saw them out and then climbed in bed next to Jennifer.

***California***

Jonathan was at the office, getting ready to head home.

"Mr. Hart, there's a Nancy from Colorado on the phone for you. She says it's urgent".

"Thanks Deanne".

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Jonathan Hart".

"Hi, this is Nancy from Mountain General Hospital in Green Mountain, Colorado. Tara Renee Bowman was brought in a couple of hours ago. I need to ask you some questions".

"How is she?"

"She was expired on arrival, sir. I'm sorry".

He answered her questions, and then gathered his things.

As he headed for the elevator, he stopped at Deanne's desk.

"Stanley Friesen is in charge until further notice. Unless the building is on fire, or the company goes bankrupt, I don't want any phone calls."

"What's wrong?"

"Tara. Tara died".

He stepped on to the elevator and let the doors close.

***A week later***

Jennifer was just going through the motions. His funeral was this weekend, in Philadelphia, where he was from. She had packed up all of his things at her house, except for her favorite things. She was going to bring them with her to the services and leave them at his parent's house.

Rachel had been staying with her for the past couple days, but didn't last night.

She knocked on the door just as Jennifer was about to leave.

"Hey".

"Hey. Ok, I dropped off cardboard boxes, Rubbermaid tubs and lids, and I bought some more garbage bags and Clorox wipes. What are you planning on doing with his furniture?

"I'm going to let his brother deal with that. I was just going to get his personal stuff out for his family".

"Great plan".

They headed over there and Jennifer couldn't believe her eyes when she walked in.

There was clutter everywhere. They got busy. 4 hours later, they were almost finished and had made about 40 trips to the dumpster.

"Jennifer, what do you want to do with his CD's?"

"I'll take those. We liked most of the same music anyways."

"And what about this box of receipts?"

"Oh, I need that, because somethings we bought together and some we didn't."

His phone rang, startling them.

She hesitated and then picked it up.

"McAlister residence".

"Hi, I am checking my phone bill, and this number appears a lot. I was just calling to see who it is".

"Um, well, it belonged to my fiance, Holden McAlister. He passed away last week".

"I see. Did he ever mention a Tara Bowman to you?"

"No, he didn't. Who are you again?"

"My name is Jonathan. I was Tara's boyfriend. She passed away as well".

"I see. Well, I'm sorry, I never heard him mention her. Did she ever mention him?"

"No".

"Well, then maybe she just dialed a wrong number".

"If so, she did it 342 times in the last month".

"Oh. Well, maybe they were working on a project together".

"Yeah maybe. Do you know the name of their supervisor? I tried calling her job, but didn't get any answer."

"Sure, let me get one of his business cards. One second."

She got up and got one and came back to the phone.

"Ok, so he worked at McKellar. And his supervisor's name was Jeremy Davis. He was based in Manhattan, but they sent him all over".

"Perfect. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name".

"Jennifer. Jennifer Edwards".

"You wouldn't by chance be the same Jennifer Edwards that writes a column in The New York Times, would you?"

"The one and only".

"You do great work. I'm a long-time fan".

"Well, thank you".

"Well, I've taken up enough of your time, thank you for the information, you've been most helpful. And I'm sorry for your loss".

"I'm sorry for your loss too".

They hung up and she filled Rachel in.

"That's strange."

"Yeah, it was".

They finished about 3 hours later. Everything was either in the dumpster, packed up, or going home with Jennifer.

"What are your thoughts on these books?"

Jennifer looked over all of them.

"I already have all of those."

"Would you mind if I took them? I hate to just throw them out".

"Not at all. Help yourself".

"Thanks".

They headed back to Jennifer's apartment. She teared up as she locked his door the last time.

"How about we get cleaned up and go grab dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm going to order in Chinese, and take a hot bath and go to bed".

"Want me to stay with you tonight?"

"You're so sweet, but I'm fine. I appreciate it".

Jennifer did exactly as she said she was going to do. She ordered Chinese, took a hot bath, and went to bed.

***Rachel***

Rachel came into her own apartment, and set the box of his things down.

Later, when she was in her pajamas, she started looking at it.

The books were actually filled with all kinds of pictures. And postcards, and pieces of opened mail. In every picture, he was kissing Tara. Every postcard was from Tara. The receipts were all for jewelry that had been engraved with Tara's initials.

Rachel put it all back in the box and tried to figure out how it would be best to tell Jennifer.

***Saturday***

Jennifer rented a car and loaded it with the boxes from his apartment.

She made the drive to Philly rather easily.

She arrived at his parent's home just after 11. The services were not until 2.

"Hi sweetheart. You're an angel".

"Hi Mrs. McAlister".

She leaned down to hug her.

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected".

She sat with them and visited for a little bit.

"I just wanted you two to know, we hadn't made any formal wedding plans. And he never told me if this ring was a family heirloom or anything".

"We don't know anything about that".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he called and told you that we were engaged."

"No, he didn't. When did he propose to you?"

"Last Monday night. At my apartment".

"I see".

His siblings arrived at the house then, and all came over to hug her.

She followed them to the church, and was just about to walk inside when she saw a familiar car pull up.

She teared up and sort of half ran to it.

"Hi sweetheart".

"Hi Pa. I didn't know you were coming".

"Well, of course I did. He was going to be my son-in-law, after all".

They walked inside the church and walked over to his family.

"Everyone, this is my father, Stephen Edwards. Pa, this is Mr. and Mrs. McAlister, and Holden's brothers Braxton, Connor, and Jamie, and his sister Meghan".

"Nice to meet you all. My sincerest condolences".

She stood with them for the receiving line. Two hours later, the service was about to start.

There wasn't a coffin. Just floral arrangements and pictures of him. There were several pictures of them together, and several of him alone or with his family.

She saw Rachel, Alexandria and Stacie come in about 10 minutes before they were going to start the service and she ran to talk to them.

"Hi, thanks for coming".

"We love you, we wouldn't miss it".

She hugged them all and spoke with them briefly, and then they all went and sat next to her and Stephen.

About an hour later, it was over.

The McAlister's had opted to not have a reception or anything, so she said goodbye to them at the church.

"We love you, don't be a stranger. Keep in touch".

"I love you all too".

She walked over to her father, who was talking with her friends.

Ever since he had met Rachel, he had given her the nickname Speedy, because she sped around the track.

"Pa, are you going back to Maryland tonight?"

"Indeed I am. I am headed to London day after tomorrow. What do you say to Christmas in London, sweetheart?"

"I say yes".

"Wonderful. We will have a wonderful time".

She gave him a big hug.

"Thanks for coming".

"I love you, drive safely".

"I love you too. I'll talk to you in a few days".

Rachel volunteered to ride with Jennifer back to the city.

As soon as they got there, she dropped Rachel off and then headed home.

***California***

Jonathan was at Tara's apartment, packing up her things.

He found her address book, and looked through it, trying to find the numbers for her family.

"Brother" was listed on the second page. He wrote that number down. He looked all through the book and found a number for her father, but not one for her mother. He found one for an Aunt Marilyn, and a Grandma Rose.

He started with her father.

He dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for the father of Tara Bowman".

"Well, that would be my husband David Bowman. He's not here right now".

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Well, he went to get cigarettes about 3 years ago, so any moment, I suppose".

"I see. Are you Tara's mother?"

"No, I'm not".

"Ok, thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you".

He hung up and moved on to Aunt Marilyn. She was more helpful. She informed him that Grace, Tara's mother had dumped Tara on her dad's doorstep when she was 16 and left with her boyfriend. The family never heard from her again.

"So, my name is Jonathan. And I was Tara's boyfriend. She passed away last week. I'm trying to find her next of kin".

"Well, if you can find her brother Seth, that would be him, I suppose. If you cannot, you can send her things to me."

"Ok. She's currently in the morgue in Colorado. They called me this morning and told me that she hadn't been claimed yet. I don't mind making arrangements for her, but I felt like it should be her family's call".

"We have a plot here she can have. Call me back if you can't reach Seth."

"Will do, ma'am".

He hung up and dialed the number next to Brother.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jonathan. I'm looking for the brother of a Tara Bowman".

"Jonathan? Are you the guy who called me the other day at Holden McAlister's apartment?"

"Jennifer Edwards, is that you?"

"Yes, it is".

"Ok, I'm confused. Why are you at Seth Bowman's place?"

"Who in the hell is Seth Bowman?"

"Tara's brother".

"Where did you get this number?"

"From her address book".

"Jonathan, either she wrote it down wrong or….no, that has to be it."

"That has to be what".

"I've lived here three years, this is my phone number. And I have never heard of anyone named Seth Bowman".

"This is very strange. I'm starting to wonder if Tara and Holden knew each other".

"We already established they didn't".

"We didn't establish anything, other than the fact that they had each other's phone numbers and Tara called him over 300 times in a month, which in my opinion, establishes the fact that they knew each other".

"Well, I was engaged to Holden. And he and I had no secrets from each other. And if he knew a Tara, he would have told me about her, and he didn't".

"Maybe he didn't want you to know".

"Maybe he didn't know her at all".

"Maybe he did".

"Maybe they worked together, maybe they went to school together, maybe they were old friends".

"Maybe the cow will jump over the moon". He took a deep breath.

"Do you think they were cousins?"

"No. I was with his family today at his services and they didn't mention anything about his cousin Tara".

"Would you mind telling me the circumstances surrounding Holden's passing?"

"He was in a fatal car accident in Green Mountain, Colorado last Friday".

"I'm sorry, did you say Green Mountain?"

"Yes, that's right".

"Tara was also killed in a car accident in Green Mountain, Colorado last Friday".


	4. Chapter 4

Jennifer sat straight up in bed.

"Oh wow, that's a heck of a coincidence."

"If it is, in fact, a coincidence".

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm at her apartment. I'm going through her things. And I've found more things with her and Holden's name on it than hers and mine. I've got a phone bill where she called him 300-plus times. I've got her address book where he's listed as her brother and you on the other end pretending you don't know who he is. I'm not suggesting anything, damnit! I'm flat out saying that someone in this situation is or was lying".

"Now hold on! I'm not pretending anything. I told you I didn't know a Seth Bowman because I don't know a Seth Bowman. I have no idea how or why they knew each other, but I'm telling you, I've been dating him for 3 years, and I've seen no signs of cheating. We didn't have any problems and in fact, last Monday, he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Does that sound like two people who are in a relationship where one of them is lying and sneaking around to you?"

"I have no idea. But has it occurred to you that if Holden was lying and sneaking around with Tara, then Tara was lying to me too? You and I could be in the same boat, here. I'm just trying to figure it all out".

"Accusing me of lying to you isn't the way to get me to help you. I'm hanging up now, have a good night".

She hung up the phone, irritated as hell.

***Monday***

Jonathan had called Tara's aunt again, and told her she was the next of kin. He made arrangements for her things to be shipped to her house, and then he called and paid for Tara's body to be flown to the funeral home of Marilyn's choice.

"Where are you located?"

"Montpelier, Vermont".

"What funeral home do you use?"

"Wentworth and Sons, in Montpelier".

"Ok, I'll have her flown there."

"Thank you, son. I will call you back with the arrangements."

"I appreciate it".

He hung up the phone and sighed.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was working when the receptionist brought her some flowers.

It was the biggest arrangement of pink and white hydrangeas and carnations she had ever seen.

She dug for the card, and opened it.

" _Please call me, it's very important. 323.808.1660. JH"._

She was intrigued, so she dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I received flowers from someone with this number on them and a message to call".

"Hi, it's Jonathan. I wanted to call and apologize for my rudeness a couple days ago. I got very overzealous and I couldn't let it go, and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you".

"I called and ordered a copy of the police report, from Tara's accident. IF Holden is mentioned in the same report, would you like me to send you a copy?"

"I guess. I can't think why I would need one, but sure. Just in case".

"Happy to oblige. If I find out anything further, I'll let you know".

"I'll do the same. And Jonathan-thank you very much for the flowers. They're beautiful".

"You're very welcome. Nice to talk to you, I hope we can talk again soon".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up, smelled her flowers and got back to work.

Around 1 p.m., Brooks came to her desk.

"Jennifer, there's a man here to see you. He's insistent".

"Where is he?"

"In my office".

She got up and went in Brooks' office.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Jennifer Edwards?"

"Yes".

"I'm with the Manhattan General Court. I'm here in regards to a warrant for a Holden Michael McAlister. He listed your name and place of employment as his emergency contact info".

"He was my fiance".

"Do you know how I can get in touch with him?"

"You can't. I'm sorry, did you say this was in regards to a warrant?"

"Yes, it is. He has been embezzling from his company Caldwell Financial Investment Corp., to the tune of $745,000. And that's just what they have counted so far. We need to get in touch with him".

"He passed away almost two weeks ago, in Colorado."

"Do you have any way of proving that?"

"All I can tell you is, he was taken to a hospital in Green Mountain, Colorado called Mountain General Hospital. A lady named Nancy called me and told me he had passed away."

"Do you know where his family lives?"

"In Philadelphia. Back up. Where did you say he worked again?"

"Caldwell Financial Investment Corporation. According to these records, he's been employed there for the past 7 years".

"That can't be right. His business cards say McKellar Pharmaceuticals. He trained other pharmaceutical salesmen".

"Ma'am, I think it's highly possible that he duped you along with everyone else".

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Did he ever deposit money into your bank account, or have you deposit money for him?"

"No. He used to give me cash to pay for things, though".

"How much cash?"

"Like, if we were at a restaurant, he would hand me a $100 bill and have me pay the check while he was in the bathroom. Or if he wanted me to go to the store, he was always giving me hundred-dollar bills".

"Did you ever go to the bank with him?"

"No. There was an ATM for his bank on the corner by his apartment, so he would just run down there and run back".

"This apartment that you speak of-do you know the address?"

"Yes. 228 64th street, apartment 4b".

"Our records indicate that apartment was leased two years ago, under the names Holden McAlister and Tara Bowman".

Jennifer was stunned.

"Have you been there since he passed?"

"Yes, I cleaned it out last Friday".

"Did you find anything suspicious, such as loose cash lying around, or bank deposit slips?"

"No, I didn't".

"Ok. Well, thank you for your time. Here is the business card of the lead investigator on this. You can call him for updates after this coming Friday".

"Thank you".

Jennifer headed back to her desk.

She picked up the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Did you find something?"

"More like it found me. A man with the Manhattan General Court just came to my job and questioned me. Seems Holden was embezzling. But he also told me that Holden didn't work for McKellar, he worked for a financial investment firm, and that Holden's apartment was leased in his name and Tara's name 2 years ago".

"What?"

"Yeah, exactly".

"I tell you what. I have some business to do in New York at the end of this week. How would you feel about meeting me for a drink tomorrow night so we can figure all of this out?"

"Sure, that's a good idea".

"I'll call you tomorrow afternoon and we'll pick a place".

"Ok, sounds good".

"And Jennifer-if it turns out that we find out what I think we are going to find out, I'm sorry".

"Yeah, I'm sorry too".

***Later that night***

"Are you crazy?1? You can't go have drinks with this man, you don't even know him!"

"Rachel, relax. He's not going to hurt me. You and your crazy imagination".

"Jennifer, don't you watch Dateline? This is always how it starts. _'Two strangers met for a drink one night. 12 hours later, she was dead"._

Jennifer made a face at her.

"Thank you, for that".

"Is he coming in town only to talk to you?"

"No. He said he had some business in town".

"Yeah, the business of serial killing".

"Would you stop? Nothing is going to happen".

"Jennifer, I don't want to have to call your father and say "Mr. Edwards, this is Speedy. Jennifer had a date tonight and he killed her".

"Rachel! I told you, nothing is going to happen. And this is not a date! How dare you, Holden's only been gone 2 weeks".

"Oh sweetie, I wasn't trying to say that you were moving on from him. I didn't mean it like that".

"I promise, I will update you when it's over, alright?"

"Thank you".

They finished their dinner and paid their bills and then headed home.

***The next day***

Jonathan called Jennifer around 3 p.m.

"Hey, I just landed. What if we met at my place? I feel like this conversation should best be held in private".

"I couldn't agree more. What's your address?"

"I'm staying at the Plaza hotel".

"Ok, perfect. What time do you want to meet?"

"I just got here. I'll be here all night. Come whenever you want. Just go to the front desk and tell them who you are. There will be an elevator key waiting for you".

"Ok, thank you".

They hung up and she got back to work, and clocked out exactly at 5.

She took a cab to her apartment and changed out of her dress into a pair of black pants and a bright blue sweater and some black heels. She didn't have time to shower, so she spritzed on some perfume and freshened up her makeup and then grabbed a bottle of wine out of her fridge and headed out.

She arrived at the Plaza and retrieved her key from the front desk.

"Just hold it in front of the sensor in the elevator and it will take you to the right floor".

"Thank you".

5 minutes later, the elevator doors opened on his floor. Seeing only one door, she went and knocked.

The door opened and a tall, handsome man with broad shoulders was on the other side. He had the most piercing set of baby blues she had ever seen.

"Hi, are you Jonathan?"

"Yes. And that makes you Jennifer?"

"Yes, it does".

"Come on in".

"Thank you".

He took her coat, and she handed him the bottle of wine.

"Good stuff. How about a glass?"

"Yes, please".

"I have some of this already chilled".

"Wonderful".

He poured them both a glass, and they went and sat down on the couch.

"So, tell me how you met Holden. Start from the beginning".

"I was at a bar here in town, and he offered to buy me a drink. We talked all night, and then he asked me for dinner, and then it just progressed from there. How did you meet Tara?"

"When I graduated high school, I joined the Navy. 2 years ago, I went to a naval reunion, that was held at a local hotel in Los Angeles. There was a wedding reception being held there as well, and some of my buddies and I crashed their party. She was at the bar when I went to go get a drink, and we started talking and hit it off".

"Interesting".

"Let's just lay it out on the table. She signed into her email at my home, so yesterday, I looked through it. I found tons of emails from her to Holden, about their plans, about their love for each other. Basically, at least for the last year, but more than likely a lot longer, every time she told me she was going to a work convention or on a business trip or something, he was going to be there too, as indicated by the emails. I printed them out, in case you wanted to see them".

"I don't think I do".

"I had one of my top IT guys in my company do some research on her bank account, her phone number, and really, anything else he can find. He found text messages, upon text messages, between the two of them. He found high dollar transactions, in her bank account. Sometimes, 4 or 5 figure deposits, or more".

Jennifer was stunned.

"I hate more than anything to tell you this, but everything she did either went from her to him, or him to her".

He took a sip of his drink.

"I also called the number you gave me from his business card. They said that he had never worked there, and they had never heard of him. So, I followed up with the company you said the guy from the court told you he worked for. He was out of personal and sick days, and when he didn't show up for a week, they went through his accounts and that's how they found the embezzlement. Only reason they were able to get a warrant so fast is because of the high monetary amount".

"So, what you're saying is they were cheating on both of us with each other, Holden was embezzling and possibly using her account to hide it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying".

She took a sip of her drink.

"So, what's next?"

"I paid for her to be flown to Vermont so her aunt could bury her. I offered to pay for the funeral services, but she told me that her husband and brothers in law own the funeral home so it was free. I paid a moving company to pack up her apartment and ship it all to her aunt. And when I get back to Los Angeles, I'm selling her car".

He looked at Jennifer. "What's next on your end?"

"Well, he's in his final resting place, and his apartment is cleaned out. I guess there is no next. I just have to figure out how to go on about my life without him and why he would do this to me".

"I know what you mean. A couple weeks ago, she was begging me to buy her some Peridot earrings. So, I contacted a few jewelers and inquired about what they had on hand. I keep thinking I need to keep looking for those, but then I remember".

"I'm sorry, did you say Peridot? As in the green stone?"

"Yeah, her birthday was in October and it was her birthstone".

"I have your earrings".

"I'm sorry, I don't follow".

"A few weeks ago, I found a box in a drawer in my kitchen. Curiosity got the best of me, and I opened it. It was a pair of peridot and diamond halo earrings, on sterling silver French hooks. When he called me that night-that was the first night he was in Jackson Hole, I told him that I found his birthday surprise to me, because that's what I thought it was. And he went along with it, the lying piece of crap".

"Is your birthday in October too?"

"No. It's actually next Monday. He and I were supposed to celebrate the weekend he died, because he was going to be out of town all next week".

He took a sip of his drink.

"I wish they were still here so we could confront them. I want to know when and where they met, all the details".

"Will you do me a favor?"

"If I can".

"Will you show me a picture of her?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity. What did she have that I don't?"

"I know I don't know you that well, but trust me, you two are as different as night and day".

He hesitated and then leaned over and opened the drawer on the nightstand.

He pulled out a picture of the two of them and handed it to her.

"What was she like?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was she funny? Smart? Goofy? What was she like?"

"She had a hard life. She was abandoned by her mother on her father's doorstep as a teenager and then as soon as she could get away from him, she did. I could tell you all these stories about her, but looking back, I don't know if that was really her, or if it was an act."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never thought he would cheat on me. I also never thought he would embezzle from his company, but apparently he did."

"Did he connect you to that in any way?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he gave me cash that could have come from his embezzlement, but I have no way of knowing for sure if it did or did not. He and I didn't have the same bank account or anything. And the guy from the court asked me if he ever had me deposit anything for him, and I told him no."

"Then it sounds like you're in the clear".

"I hope so".

"How long were you two engaged?"

"We got engaged the Monday before the accident. I guess I should take this off".

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to suggest-"

"It's ok. I know I need to. I just didn't want to".

She slid the ring off and put it on the coffee table.

"May I?"

She nodded and then handed it to him.

He examined the ring for a little bit.

"Hang on".

He got up and went and got a small box and then came back.

He pulled out a jeweler's eye.

"What is that?"

"I've bought loose diamonds before, and I wanted to understand everything I could about the process. So, I took some training so I could make sure I wasn't buying something fake".

"Interesting".

"Did he tell you this was a family heirloom or anything?"

"No. He didn't tell me anything about it. He just pulled it out of his pocket".

He used the jeweler's eye to look at it.

"It's fake. It's not a real diamond".

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm sorry".

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's beyond obvious to me, that he gave her the real stuff and gave me the fake stuff".

She leaned forward and set her wine glass on the coaster.

"So he embezzled over $700,000 dollars. What could he have spent it on? His apartment was nice, but not lavish."

"Did he have a car?"

"No. I found a box of nice jewelry at his place, though."

"Perhaps he blew it on the jewelry, and the trips he took with Tara. By my calculations, they were going on at least 3 or 4 trips a month. First class flights, 4 or 5-star resorts or hotels, lavish dinners, it all adds up".

"I think I'm going to go home. Thank you for the drinks, and the information, even though it was incredibly hard to hear."

"Wait a second-what did you do with the jewelry you found at his place?"

"I boxed it up, brought it back to my place. My intentions were that I was going to go through the box of receipts and return it, if I could".

She stood up to go.

"Thanks again, for the drinks".

"No problem. I'll take you home, so you don't have to be in a cab alone".

"Thank you".

He slipped the jeweler's eye into his pocket, and then locked up and they headed out.

She gave the cab driver her address. About 5 blocks away, he stopped and picked someone else up, so Jennifer scooted over to the middle. Jonathan protectively put his arm around her. Normally, that would make her uncomfortable, but for some reason when Jonathan did it, it didn't.

They got out at her building, and he paid for the cab.

She unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Nice place".

"Thank you".

She grabbed the box of jewelry, and brought it to the couch.

"Here are the Peridot earrings. I also found these diamond earrings, a few rings, this necklace and a bracelet".

He started looking at them with his jeweler's eye.

"The Peridot earrings are real. The bracelet is real. The earrings are real. All of this is real".

"Well, I think we know where the embezzled money went".

"Possible. My vote is he used that money for this and to fund his lifestyle with Tara. If she was demanding as much from him as she was from me, it was pretty expensive for him".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was the kind of girl that you take to a restaurant and she orders the most expensive thing on the menu. I just bought her a new car, which she really did need, but she talked me into a more expensive car than I would have gone for".

"I'm not following".

"She had a Mitsubishi, and it was on it's last leg. I was always coming to her rescue, with jumper cables, or rides, because of it. So, the week of the accident, I rescued her again, and then told her we were going to the dealership. She told me she couldn't afford it, and I told her it was ok, that I could. She picked a G-Wagon. And now, I have a $100,000 car in my name that I bought for her. Looking back, I think she was trying to get as much out of me as she could."

"But why? Why wouldn't they just break up with us, and be together? Why all the lies, and the secrecy and the sneaking around?"

"We'll never know the answer to that, unfortunately".

He stood up.

"Well, I better go."

"If you find out anything else-"

"I'll call you".

"Night, Jonathan".

"Night Jennifer".

She locked the door behind him and put the box back in her closet.

She changed into her pajamas, made dinner and then decided to eat in bed. She started making a list of things that didn't make sense. A few minutes later, she called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer. Can I ask you some things?"

"Sure".

"Did Tara like coconut? Or rather, coconut scented things?"

"Most definitely."

"Did she have an affinity for Italian wine?"

"Yes, specifically Brunello".

Jennifer got this horrible feeling in her gut.

"Do you know if she had a red lace bra with a small black bow in the center?"

"Yes, I think she did. What exactly are you trying to establish?"

She got up and went to the dresser and pulled the red lace bra out.

"I had a few things happen last week. Looking back, I think they were sneaking around all the time. I think when he was here in New York, she was too. I think when she was in California, so was he".

"What do you mean you had a few things happen?"

"I have a bottle of very expensive body wash that is coconut scented, with just a hint of pear. It's from an upscale boutique here in town. I don't use it often. One bottle should last me about 4 months. I bought a new bottle a month ago and it's already half gone, and I know that's not from me. I was washing towels, and there were more towels in the load than I remembered using. I went to get a glass of wine, and one of my bottles of Brunello was gone, and finally, I found a red lace bra in my sheets. I have one, and I assumed it was mine, but I didn't get it out of the drawer".

"She was a 32C".

She flipped the bra around to the tag, and looked at it. 32C.

"This bra is hers. Well, I guess it's official. Thank you for talking to me".

He could tell she was about to cry.

"Jennifer, this wasn't your fault. This wasn't my fault. They did this."

"I just feel so foolish."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I have no idea".


	5. Chapter 5

***Friday***

Jennifer had sunk into a depressed state. Her grief had turned into something completely different than every time she had grieved before. She was mourning the man she thought he was, while also mourning the man he actually was, and she was mad at herself for not knowing what and who he really was.

She was at work, when Rachel called.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Depends on the minute. Mad, sad, all over the map, really. I feel like such an idiot".

"Jennifer, you had no way of knowing. He was good at covering up. This isn't your fault".

"I keep telling myself that."

"How about dinner tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"El Molino's, on 89th. Let's say, 7".

"I'll see you there. And I'm in the mood for more than a couple margaritas".

***Later that night***

Jennifer arrived at El Molino's and got them a table. By the time they got there, she was 2 margaritas in.

"Hi, have you been here long?"

She pointed to the drink.

"Numero dos".

"That long, huh?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Well, let's see. In the last two weeks, my fiance died, and then I found out he was cheating on me with someone for 90% of our relationship, if not longer. I also found out he didn't work at the company he told me he worked at, he actually worked at a financial investment company, that he embezzled more than $700,000 from, which he most likely used to buy HER fancy jewelry, and to take HER to lavish resorts, and buy HER first-class plane tickets, and eat lavish dinners with HER and was sleeping with HER in my apartment while I was at work, and then proposing to me with a fake diamond ring. Leaving me to clean out the apartment that he had leased with HER. And I'm trying to numb the realization that I was a complete and total idiot with margaritas. So, whatever that looks like to you, that's how I'm doing".

She turned and looked at Stacie.

"You were right about him being with someone else. I apologize".

"Jennifer, we hate that this happened to you. We are so sorry".

"Jennifer, I didn't want to be right. I just thought if it was me, I would want to know".

"It is what it is."

They tried to cheer her up, but it was no use. By the time they left, she had finished 4 jumbo margaritas. She ordered a 5th one, but they discreetly told the waiter no.

Rachel got her into a cab, and helped get her home.

She got her inside.

"Ok, let's get a nightgown on".

"No, I don't want to."

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"Nothing".

She stumbled to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Promise me you'll call me if you need me?"

"You mean you still want to be seen with someone like me? Someone who can't tell that her boyfriend is cheating on her for two years?"

"Yes, I do".

Rachel gave her a long hug.

"It's going to be ok. I promise you, at some point, it will be ok".

Jennifer locked the door behind her, and finished another glass of wine.

She went and sat on the couch, and then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Jonathan, it's Jennifer. Can you come to my apartment?"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I'll explain when you get here. There's a key under the mat, just come on in".

"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes".

They hung up and she went and changed clothes.

She heard him knock on the door about 10 minutes later, and then call her name out.

"Jennifer?"

"Back here".

He headed towards the bedroom and found her in a nightgown and robe.

"So, what's so important that I had to come over right now?"

"I have an idea. Make love to me".

"What?!"

"It will be the ultimate revenge against them. Us together. It will be the closure we need. It would serve them right if you and I together was better than you and her and me and him. Only one way to find out".

She pulled him to the bed and they sat down on the edge. She scooted behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"What do you think?"

He hesitated. He stood up and pulled her off the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"What I think is you have some very deeply hurt feelings, and you are grasping at straws trying to figure out how to handle it. I know, because I feel the same way you do. But this isn't the answer. I'm sorry".

"I knew it. He didn't want me, you don't want me. Nobody wants me".

"I didn't say that".

She let go of him and went to the nightstand for her wine glass and finished it off.

"Jennifer, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"4 margaritas, a bottle of wine".

"Ok, say Goodnight Gracie".

She looked at him all confused.

"Goodnight Gracie".

He pulled her covers back and she climbed in.

"I'll see myself out".

"No, don't go. I don't want to be alone".

She passed out about a minute later. He eased up off the bed and then made his way to the living room.

He found a note pad, and wrote her a quick note, and put it by the phone, and then saw himself out.

***Saturday***

Jennifer slept till about 3, and woke up with a screaming headache. She grabbed herself a banana, and some water and then headed back to bed.

As she passed the living room phone, she saw his note.

" _Call me when you wake up, at the Plaza. Jonathan"._

She swallowed some Aleve and then dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I saw your note".

"Glad you called. How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over. Did we see each other last night?"

"Yes, briefly. We don't have to go into the details, though. It's not important".

"That bad, huh?"

"Nothing like that, I promise. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'll let you go so you can rest. Have you eaten anything?"

"I just had a banana. I'll probably order some chicken noodle soup in a little while, that usually does the trick".

"Good idea. Well, I will talk to you later, I guess".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up and turned on the tv and vegged.

Rachel came by around 5 and checked on her.

They watched a movie together and avoided any and all talk about Holden and Tara.

Around 6:30, there was a knock at the door. Jennifer went and answered it, and found a delivery man on the other side.

"I have a delivery for a Jennifer Edwards."

"That's me".

"Here you go, it's all paid for".

"Thank you".

She took it to the kitchen and set it on the counter and opened the note.

" _This is the best chicken noodle soup in the city. Enjoy. Jonathan"_.

"That was very sweet of him".

She made herself and Rachel a bowl and they vegged in front of the tv.

After the movie was over, Rachel turned to Jennifer.

"if I knew something about the Holden and Tara situation, would you want me to tell you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Those books that I took from his apartment, were filled with pictures of the two of them, postcards from her to him, and receipts that showed he had jewelry engraved for her".

"I'm not surprised".

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I hate that he did this to you".

"I'm sure I deserved it for some reason. I just wish I knew why".

"You didn't deserve that at all! Why would you think that?"

"Chad Noelle, 9th grade. Cheated on me. Kevin Simmons, 11th grade. Cheated on me. Andy Seagrin, college. Cheated on me, and cheated on others with me. Holden, cheated on me. Do you see a pattern here? I do. Apparently, I'm the toxic one. Not sure what I did to deserve this, but apparently I did something".

"Jennifer, Chad Noelle was a moron. And so was Kevin. They were also immature boys, not men. And I don't mean to hurt your feelings but the only person Andy Seagrin was in love with was Andy. Holden didn't cheat on you because you deserved it. He did it because he didn't have a moral compass. He was selfish, and egotistical, and he wanted what he wanted when he wanted it and how he wanted it and didn't care about anything or anyone else but what he wanted. You are the sweetest, kindest, most genuine persons I've ever met. You didn't deserve this, and you certainly didn't cause it".

Jennifer wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"This is so hard. I mean, if he had only been killed in a car accident, I could get through that. If it just been the cheating and the lying, I could handle that. But for some reason, all of this together is just too much".

"What if you took a vacation? Maybe a cruise will help you get your thoughts together".

"I can mope around here for free".

She got up and put her soup bowl in the sink.

"I think I'm going to take a hot bath and go to bed".

"That sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow".

Jennifer nodded.

Rachel gave her a long hug.

"I love you, Squishy".

"I love you too, Mushy".

After the door was locked, she went and soaked in the tub for a long time and had a good cry.

***Monday***

Jennifer got to work about 9:30. Even though she was turning 28 today, she wasn't exactly in a celebratory mood.

She decided to just treat it like any other day, and go about her business without a lot of fanfare.

Around 11, the receptionist brought her two vases of flowers. One was pink roses with baby's breath. She grabbed the card and opened it.

" _Happy Birthday sweetheart. Have a great day! I love you, Pa"._

She set them in the corner of her desk, and then looked at the other flowers.

Roses of all colors, in a crystal vase. She dug for the card and opened it.

" _Happy birthday. Hope you have a great day, and I hope these make you smile. Jonathan"._

'How sweet'.

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"?

"Hi Pa, It's me, Jennifer. Thank you for the lovely flowers".

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Happy birthday. I know today is going to be hard for you. I wish I was there to help you".

"I'm just trying to get through it, Pa. It is what it is".

"That's the best approach. Do you have any fun plans?"

"I'm taking myself to dinner at my favorite restaurant. Beyond that, no".

"Sounds good. Well, I hope you have fun, and I know I'll see you soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up and then dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan? Hi, it's Jennifer".

"Jennifer, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for my flowers, they are beautiful".

"You're welcome. And happy birthday".

"Thank you. Oh, and thank you for the soup you sent the other night. That was very kind. And if you don't mind me asking, where did you get it?"

"Carmine's Soup Emporium on 9th and 35th. They have the best soup in the city".

"Well, I'll have to check it out sometime".

"Listen, I'll be flying back to New York on Thursday for a business meeting that got rescheduled. How about you and I have dinner Friday night?"

"Sure, I'd like that".

"Perfect. I'll call you Thursday night when I get in town and we will talk about the details".

"Sounds great. Well, I guess I should get back to work".

"Yeah, same here. I know this birthday isn't going to be what you imagined it to be, but I still hope you have a good birthday".

"Thank you".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and didn't even realize she was smiling.

***Thursday***

Jennifer came in to her building and headed to her apartment. She was surprised to find a note on her door marked urgent.

She came inside and opened it.

" _Please call Agent Reynolds at 212.848.0600 as soon as possible"._

She set her stuff down and called him.

"Hello, agent Reynolds".

"Hi, this is Jennifer Edwards. I had a note to call you".

"Hi Miss Edwards. I was informed that one of our deputies spoke to you last week, regarding Holden McAlister. I was calling to follow up and see if you had any further information you could tell us".

"As a matter of fact, I do. But it's a lot of information. Can we meet in person?"

"Sure, how about 4:30, tomorrow, here at our offices? We are located at 718 5th street, between 40 and 42nd".

"Sure, that sounds great".

"See you then".

She hung up the phone and made herself dinner.

She was just about to crawl into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi, how was your flight?"

"Good."

"What time is your meeting tomorrow?"

"9:30."

"Great. I came home to a note on my door. The agent in charge of investigating Holden's misdeeds called to follow up. We are meeting at 4:30. I was thinking you should go with me since you uncovered the information about Tara's bank accounts and the deposits".

"Sure, I can do that. How about I pick you up at the Times at 4 and then we can figure out dinner afterwards?"

"That's a great idea. How long are you in town for this time?"

"Well, it depends on my meeting. I'm either going home Sunday night or Monday afternoon, Tuesday at the latest".

"Well, hopefully you will have a nice weekend while you are here".

"Yeah, that would be nice".

"Well, I'm headed to bed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 4".

"Sounds great. See you then".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

They hung up and she climbed into bed.

If she was being honest with herself, she was more than just a little excited about having dinner with him tomorrow night.

***Friday***

Jennifer worked on her article and made sure that she completed it and turned it in to Brooks. Doing that usually kept him from caring if she left early.

She was at her desk getting her things together when Jonathan called her.

"Hey, I'm right outside".

"Ok, I'm on my way out".

She clocked out, and headed outside and found him standing there.

"Hi".

"Hi, you look great".

"Thank you".

He led her to the car that he used when he was in town and they got in.

"A limo?"

"It's not really a limo. I use a car service when I'm here so I don't have to rent a car or take a cab all the time."

"I see".

She gave the driver the address, and settled back against the seat.

"Have a good day?"

"Not bad. I got a lot done".

"That's good".

"How was yours?"

"Good, actually. I'm glad I came back in town for this meeting, instead of sending someone else".

She crossed her legs and reapplied some lipstick.

He couldn't help but admire how the emerald green dress she was wearing showed off her features really well.

They arrived at the agent's office, and went inside.

They were immediately shown back to his office.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agent Reynolds".

"And I'm Jonathan Hart".

"Nice to meet you. Please, have a seat".

"So, the reason I wanted to meet you in person is since I met with the deputy, some more information has been discovered. Apparently, Holden was seeing another woman named Tara. And she was also dating Jonathan. He discovered that Holden was using her bank account to deposit and withdraw large sums of money. I also cleaned out his apartment, and found several pieces of nice jewelry. Jonathan discovered that Holden and Tara have been taking trips, flying first-class to posh resorts and having lavish meals. It seems to me that's where his money went".

"What did you do with the jewelry?"

She pulled a bag out of her purse.

"It's all right here".

She handed him the bag.

"And here are the emails that detail the dates they were flying and what airline, what resort they were going, and the restaurants they were planning to eat at. I had one of my junior executives do some investigating. He dug into her bank account. A copy of his report to me is on top, complete with the name of the bank and the account numbers".

"Thank you both, very much. This helps a lot. One final question-where are the remains of each of them located?"

"Holden was buried in Philadelphia."

"And Tara was buried in Vermont".

"Wonderful. I will note that in my report. I believe that's all. Thank you both, very much".

They all shook hands and then Jonathan and Jennifer headed out.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Something different. Something good."

"You like seafood?"

"Love it".

"You like spicy food?"

"On occasion".

"I know just the place. But we are too dressed up for this place. I tell you what, my driver will take you to your place, and then take me to mine. We will pick you up in an hour. Put on your best blue jeans. I promise you, you'll love this place".

"Sure, why not?"

She flashed her almond shaped eyes, the color of whiskey as she smiled at him, and he felt himself go weak in the knees.

They dropped her off, and she hurried inside.

She threw on a pair of destructed boot cut jeans, and a bright purple wrap top, and her favorite brown slides.

She touched up her makeup and her hair.

About 10 minutes before the hour was up, there was a knock at the door. She ran and answered it and found Jonathan on the other side.

"Hey, change of plans. Pack an overnight bag, with an extra change of clothes, just in case".

"Jonathan, where are we going?"

"I promise, you'll love it".

Normally, she would have refused, but she was more than a little intrigued.

"On one condition. That I get to ask you one question, and no matter what it is, you will answer me honestly".

"Fine".

She went to the bedroom to start packing.

"You can come sit in here if you want".

"Ok".

"How dressed up do I need to be tonight?"

"Jeans, remember?"

"Oh yeah. How about tomorrow?"

"Jeans should be fine then too".

"Great".

She quickly threw some outfits together, and then went to grab her pajamas. She decided to grab her normal nightgowns, as well as a more modest pair of pajamas just in case they ended up sharing a room.

She quickly threw some hygiene stuff together and then tossed it in the bag.

"We aren't going…camping or anything are we?"

He chuckled. "No".

"Ok, great". She zipped up her bag.

"All set".

"Let's go".

He carried her bag, and she quickly grabbed her phone and called Rachel.

"Hi, it's me. I hate talking to your answering machine. Anyways, I'm going out of town for a night or two. Just didn't want you to worry. I'll call you when I get back. Love you".

She locked the door and they headed out.

As they walked down the stairs to his car, she looked at him.

"Where are we really going?"

"On an adventure".


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer and Jonathan got in the car and headed to the airport.

"What airline are we flying?"

"My company has its own plane. We are taking that".

"How did you convince the boss to let you use it?"

"As it turns out, I've been a very good boy lately."

She chuckled.

"So, what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm in electronics, mostly. But I also dabble in other areas from time to time".

"Are you a salesman?"

"Have you ever heard of Hart Industries?"

"The big corporation? Yeah, I've heard of them".

"I'm Jonathan Hart, the founder and CEO".

"No way!"

"It's true".

"You're pulling my leg".

"I can show you my driver's license if you don't believe me".

"I can't believe you own this big corporation. You don't seem like the type".

"What type is that?"

"Oh, you know…stuffed shirt, old, grumpy. You're more laid back, and down-to-earth".

"Well, I do actually wear a suit from time to time, but I try my best to not be grumpy".

They arrived at the airport and drove around to where his plane was.

His pilot was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He got out and helped her out.

"Hey Jack, thanks for doing this".

"No problem, Jonathan".

"Jack, this is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Jack Michaels, the best pilot in the business."

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Likewise, ma'am".

"Jennifer, go on up and get settled. I'm going to go over the flight plan with Jack and then I'll be right up".

She bounced up the steps.

"What happened to the brunette?"

"She passed away. And afterwards I found out that she had another guy on the side, and that the other guy had another girl on the side, and that girl is Jennifer".

"Are you kidding? She's gorgeous. How could anyone cheat on her?"

"I have no idea. She's really blaming herself for a lot of what happened. So, I'm hoping this trip will help both of us lay them to rest once and for all."

"Great idea".

They discussed where he wanted to go, and then went upstairs to the cabin.

Jennifer was sitting in one of the seats, waiting for him.

"Sorry, that took a little longer than I expected".

"Oh, that's ok".

He went and got them both a bottle of water and then came and sat next to her.

"So, I have everything on here that we could possibly need. We can watch a movie, we can play cards, we can do whatever we want".

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"How about a movie?"

"Sure".

He turned on the tv, and started flipping through their movie options.

They found a movie rather quickly, and Jonathan was shocked that Jennifer agreed to it.

"You like black and white movies?"

"I love them. Holden hated them though".

"So. did Tara".

Jack popped his head in the cabin and told them it was time to buckle up.

"Ok, so first, we have to get comfortable".

He showed her how to recline the seat and put the legs up.

"If you want a blanket, there's one in the console to your left".

He dimmed the lights, and started the movie.

About an hour into it, she fell asleep on his shoulder.

He gently lifted the armrest, and put his arm around her, moving her to the edge of his chest.

She stayed like that till about 20 minutes before they were about to land.

They hit some turbulence that woke her up.

She realized she was asleep on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry".

"Don't be. It's ok".

They landed, and then the plane stopped and Jack took the seatbelt sign off.

"Ok, we are here. There is a car waiting for us".

"When do I get to know where we are?"

"We are in New Orleans".

"We are?"

A big smile spread across her face.

"I've always wanted to go here".

He opened the door for her so she could get into the car. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in the presence of such a gentleman.

"I reserved us a two-room suite at the Ritz".

"Fancy".

They checked into the hotel, and headed to their room.

"This is so nice".

"Yeah, the Ritz never disappoints".

She selected the smaller room, and took her bag in there.

A few minutes later, she came back out.

"Ready for some dinner?"

"Famished".

They headed out and he led her to Bourbon Street, and then down this little back alley.

They ended up at this hole in the wall seafood bar.

"This is The Black Dragon. They have the absolute best all you can eat shrimp on the continent".

He got them a seat at a little booth in the back, and ordered them some drinks.

"First of all, we need two pitchers of water. I'll take a beer, and whatever she wants".

"I'll have a glass of your house zinfandel please".

They perused the menu, and decided to start with oysters.

"Ever shucked an oyster?"

"Nope."

"Really? It's pretty easy, once you get the hang of it".

The waiter brought their drinks, and took their orders.

Jonathan lifted his beer.

"To officially laying two dysfunctional relationships to rest".

"Here here".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

A few minutes later, he was back with two trays of oysters-one dozen on the half shell, and one dozen un-shucked.

"Ok, so you find the split, stick the knife in, and pry it open. Once you get to the hinge, you lift it up and it just sort of pops open".

She gave it a shot and did okay.

"Good job".

"You can do the rest".

They took turns taking their oyster shooters, and eating the raw ones.

"Level with me-what was the big change of plans that allowed us to come here?"

"Well, it hit me-Holden and Tara took so many trips together at our expense. So, now it's our turn. I looked through the emails the other night and made a list of everywhere they went, and then after we met with the agent today, decided we should go somewhere they didn't go".

"I couldn't agree more".

"So, ready for the cliched awkward first date questions?"

She laughed.

"This is not a date".

"Agreed. But let's do the questions anyways".

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell me".

"Well, let's see. I was born and raised in Maryland. My mother passed away when I was 12, and my father sent me to boarding school. My father is an international art dealer. I grew up riding horses every day and competing in horseback riding competitions. I graduated from Gresham Hall, and then attended Vassar and Smith for my undergrad, and NYU for my masters. I was hired at the Times right after graduation".

"No siblings?"

"Nope."

She ate another oyster.

"What about you?"

"Well, when I was 2, my parents died. And I didn't have any family, so I ended up with the nuns in the Mission Street Orphanage in San Francisco. When I was 11, they told me I was too old to be adopted, so that meant I had to learn life skills, and get a job. I got a job selling newspapers and found myself a corner. Sold papers every morning before school. When I was about 13, I met a guy named Max, who kind of took me under his wing. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. Graduated high school, joined the Navy, and then when I got out of the Navy, Max paid for me to get an education and helped me start my company".

"That's wonderful. Do you still keep in contact with him?"

"Every day. He lives with me, and works for me as my houseman".

"That's so sweet".

"He's a good guy. He took care of me and helped me out when he didn't have to. I could never thank him enough for all he's done for me".

They stayed at the oyster bar swapping stories and asking each other questions till shortly before 11.

They headed out and walked up and down Bourbon street, going in and out of shops as they made their way from one end to the other.

Jonathan bought a couple bottles of champagne and a bottle of the wine that Jennifer liked in a liquor store. Jennifer bought a shot glass for her collection from one of the touristy shops. They went in a voodoo shop and looked around. Jennifer felt very out of place.

"We could get a voodoo doll, one for him, one for her, and stick some pins in them, if you want".

"What's the point? They're dead".

"Maybe they'll feel it wherever they are".

She had to admit he had a point.

She grabbed one and read the back of it.

"You can do this if you want, but I'm not going to".

"Why not?"

"Because, this says that whatever energy you put out there comes back on you ten-fold. And I don't know about you, but I've had enough negative things happen lately".

"That's a good idea. I'll get them as souvenirs anyways".

He grabbed two dolls, and some pins, and checked out.

They headed back to their hotel, and came inside.

Jennifer put all her stuff down, and then walked over to the window and just stared up at the sky.

After a few minutes, she turned around and found him sitting on the couch, pouring each of them a drink.

"You seem lost in thought".

"Oh, I was just thinking. Well, more like trying to figure things out".

"What kind of things?"

She went and sat down next to him. He offered her a glass of wine, and she took it.

"I know this is going to sound so silly. But I find myself reliving every moment of my relationship. And no matter what, I cannot for the life of me figure out when their relationship started, or what happened between me and him that drove him to her. I mean, we never really had the moment, or anything".

"The moment?"

"Yeah, you know the old cliché-you have two people, who by all accounts have the perfect relationship, and then they have the moment-could be a huge fight, could be that they come to a 'fork in the road' as they say, and can't agree which way to go-perhaps she wants to get married and he doesn't, things like that. And this moment, it momentarily tears them apart, but it ultimately brings them closer than ever. We never had any of those types of issues. We were just happy, so seemingly happy all the time… which makes me think it wasn't some _thing_ that drove him to her, but rather some _one_ and that someone has to be me…"

"I know what you mean. I've been racking my brain for the past week trying to figure out the same stuff. Did she think I took too long to propose? Did we not go to her favorite restaurant enough? And I have finally concluded that we will never know their reasons why, we just know that they did. And perhaps, it ended up, in a way that it was meant to end up all along-with them together".

"At least this way we don't have to see them with each other".

"Yeah, no jarring in your face wedding announcement in the Sunday paper."

"Maybe we are looking at this all wrong. Maybe it had nothing to do with us".

"How could it not?"

"No, what I mean is, maybe there wasn't something about you and I that drove them to each other. Maybe it was something about them that drew them to each other. I don't know how much you know about Holden's background and childhood and all that, but from what I know about Tara's, she was dumped on a lot. She was abandoned a lot. So, perhaps she was trying to avoid doing to me what had been done to her, all her life".

"He had a normal family, I guess. Two parents, 3 brothers, a sister. Grandparents who lived nearby. Parochial school-educated, all-star on the wrestling team in high school, worked at a golf course during college. Nothing traumatic stands out".

She took a sip of her drink, and then slightly turned towards him.

"Was she adventurous?"

"You mean, active?"

"No, I meant….sexually adventurous".

"Not really. We didn't do the Kama Sutra or anything, if that's what you're asking".

"I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable, it's just….I don't know. This doesn't make any sense".

"I think it's fair to say that we will absolutely never ever know what their reasons were. One of my executives is doing some digging into all of Tara's activities for me, but I doubt he will find an answer to that. He's good, but he's not that good".

"Remember the condition I gave you for coming with you this weekend?"

"I do."

"Ok, so my question is-what happened the other night between us?"

He hesitated.

"You had apparently had some margaritas and some wine. And you called me and asked me to come to your apartment, said it was important, and that you would explain when I got there. So, I came over and you wanted me to make love to you, as a way to get revenge on them."

"Oh God."

She looked away in embarrassment.

"Jennifer, relax. I would never take advantage of you or any other woman that way."

"So what did happen?"

"I turned you down as gently as I could, and then you got in bed and passed out. Once I knew you were asleep, I covered you up and then left you a note and saw myself out".

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually that pathetic".

"You weren't pathetic then either. What you were-what both of us are- is hurt. I told you that night that you were just acting on hurt feelings. I understand, because I was hurt by them too".

"I apologize for being so forward".

"Don't. You didn't offend me at all".

She took another sip of her wine.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Do we have anything on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I haven't planned anything".

"Great. Well, I will try not to sleep too long. Goodnight. And thanks again, for dinner".

"You're welcome. Goodnight".

She disappeared into her room, and changed into a nightgown. He disappeared into his room and had just taken his shirt off, when he heard a noise.

It was more of a crash, really.

He came back out to the living room and found her lying on the floor.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

He helped her up.

"What happened?"

"I came out to see if I had a bottle of water in my bag, and I tripped over the coffee table".

She walked over to the couch, and looked in her bag.

"No water. Ok, well, I guess I'm going back to bed".

"Here, take this one". He broke open the mini-bar, and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thank you".

"Sure".

She stood up and headed back to her room, and he headed back to his.

As she climbed in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about his rippled chest.

He was lying in his bed, thinking about her shapely form in that nightgown, and wishing they were a little closer than they were.


	7. Chapter 7

***Saturday***

Saturday was a pretty laid-back day for both of them. They both slept till a little after 8.

Jennifer got up and took a quick shower, and then came out to the living room. He had showered also.

"Morning".

"Morning. Perfect timing. I was just about to order breakfast from room service. But if you want to, we can just go to a restaurant somewhere".

"Fine with me".

"Great. Well, I'm ready whenever you are".

She grabbed her things, and they headed out.

Their first stop was Café Du Monde, to get some Beignets.

Jennifer ate about half of hers.

"These are really good".

"One of the staples that this city is known for".

After they were finished, they started walking towards the city again.

They hit up the French Market, an open-air flea market type of place. Jennifer found several things she just had to have, like a painting and an iron cross to hang on the wall.

Jonathan was hungry when they left there, so they headed to find somewhere to eat.

They eventually decided on The Gumbo Shop.

Jennifer was asking the waiter a lot of questions and finally ordered Seafood gumbo.

"Darlin', is this your first-time eating gumbo?"

"Yes, it is".

"Great! We love first-timers here! I tell you what, I'll throw in all the fixins' for free. And if you don't love it after 5 bites, the gumbo will be free too".

"Ok, thank you".

She brought them each two big pitchers of ice water. Jennifer started getting nervous.

"How spicy is this?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Cajun food is normally spicy, but everyone has different degrees of spicy."

"There are two pitchers of ice water on the table, Jonathan. Either she's expecting that the place is going to catch on fire, or we will."

He chuckled.

"I like the way you think".

"Thank you".

The waitress brought their orders then.

"Now sugar, I took it a little easy on you and didn't add the hot sauce. It's on the side so you can add it to your liking".

"Thank you".

"Now, normally, people add their hot sauce, give it a good stir, and then get some crackers and start eating. You have crackers, you have rice, you have extra peppers to add if you want more heat. And you also have a loaf of French bread. Dip the bread, trust me. And when you are done, use the bread to wipe the bowl".

"I'll give it a shot".

She turned to Jonathan.

"Have you had Gumbo before?"

"Yes. But trust me when I say, unless it's homemade, the gumbo you find on the west coast isn't anything like the real thing, here in the gulf coast".

"I see."

She took a bite and was pleased at how well the flavors blended.

"This is amazing".

"Yeah. I should probably tell you, there's gumbo, and then there's gumbo-and The Gumbo Shop has some of the best gumbo in the state."

Jennifer finished her entire bowl and most of the bread. She didn't really want it too spicy, so she gave Jonathan all her peppers and the hot sauce bottle.

The waitress came back by with their check.

"Ok sugar, how was it?"

"Wonderful. It was wonderful".

"Great! Now, we have a tradition here. We have a little book we like to keep of our first-time customers. So, smile for the camera".

She and Jonathan smiled and looked straight at the camera.

"Get a little closer together".

They leaned in closer together, and she took their picture.

"I'm going to go make some copies of this, I'll be right back".

When she came back, she had put Jennifer and Jonathan's picture in a cardboard frame and handed it to her with a pen.

"Name and date, please".

Jennifer did as instructed, and then she gave them the other copies of their photo. She had made one for each of them.

"Thanks for coming in. See you next time".

They headed out and went to a piano bar for a little bit. Jennifer had a hurricane, and Jonathan had a couple beers.

They stayed there a few hours and then headed out to another bar.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Indulge me?"

She nodded.

They headed to Monty's, a hole in the wall seafood place.

"Jonathan, this looks like those places in movies where people go in and never come out".

"Relax, it's nothing like that. I'll explain it all to you".

They sat down and looked over the menu.

"Several years ago, I did a business deal with a guy who was selling his electronics company. He had inherited the business from his father-in-law, and wasn't really into corporate wheeling and dealing. He approached me out of the blue, having heard that I had purchased a similar company years before. I offered to keep him on in a principal role in the company, and he declined. He stated it had always been his dream to open up a Cajun food restaurant in New Orleans, where he had been born. I bought the company, and he came and opened this place. When he passed away, the staff all decided that instead of updating, they would keep the place just like he left it, and the only renovations would be bringing it up to code."

"That's sweet".

"So, do you like crawfish?"

"I'm more of a shrimp girl".

"Well, you're in luck. They do this thing here, where you get a necklace for each pound of seafood you can eat. It's all you can eat, and it's either shrimp or crawfish".

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll get that".

After they placed their orders, she turned to him.

"How did you know I needed this?"

"Needed what?"

"Needed this trip. This distraction".

"Because I needed it too. When I discovered that they had been taking glamourous trips and eating lavish meals, my first thought was, she could have done that with me. Just like he could have done that with you. And for reasons that you and I will never know, they chose to do it together. But that doesn't mean you and I shouldn't or can't do it as well".

"Good point".

She was quiet for a few moments.

"You know, I missed Holden when he was away. And there were times when I asked him if he really did have to go. But when he was at my apartment, it was if I didn't matter. We always ate what he wanted, and watched what he picked, and went where he planned. Not one time did he want to do something I had suggested. Not one time did he come join me in bed to watch what I wanted to watch on tv. So maybe rediscovering what I like to do and actually doing it will be something good to come out of all this misery".

"I agree. I missed her at first, but my house has been more peaceful".

The waitress brought them their first two pounds of crawfish and shrimp.

"Ok, here you go. If you need anything, let me know".

Jennifer had gotten ½ lemon pepper, ½ Italian, and ½ regular, ½ butter and parsley. She seriously couldn't decide which one she liked best.

Jonathan had chosen ½ mild, ½ spicy, and declared the mild to be better.

They both ate their first two pounds effortlessly, and ordered two more.

Jennifer ended up ordering a cup of gumbo, and one more pound of butter and parsley shrimp. Jonathan decided on gumbo as well.

When they left, they started walking back towards the Ritz.

"Hey, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, I do. Want to try it out?"

She nodded.

It was a party cab. It was basically a bar and a trolley mixed together. Everyone pedaled to make the cab move, and there was a bartender who made them drinks to sip on while they did it.

They rode that all around the city for the next couple hours. By the time they got off, they were both feeling good and had tired legs.

They were miles away from the Ritz, so they opted to take a cab back to it.

This time, the cab was more like a van. They made multiple stops and it got pretty crowded. For the last two stops, Jennifer ended up having to sit in Jonathan's lap.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just don't drop me".

"I won't, I promise".

They got out at the Ritz and headed across to a convenience store on the corner. Jennifer bought a few bottles of water and some headache medicine. After she was done, they headed back to the Ritz and then headed up to their room.

"What time do we need to fly out tomorrow?"

"Whatever time you want. We can do whatever you want".

"If it's not too much trouble, I want to take some gumbo back with me from The Gumbo Shop."

"That's a good idea. We can definitely go back there".

"Thank you. Well, I think I'm going to head to bed".

"Same. Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

They both headed to bed, feeling a little less sad about everything, almost as if they had laid more of the whole situation to rest.

***Sunday***

They slept late, so they went and had brunch at a quaint little restaurant in a cottage. They both had shrimp po-boys, another thing that Jennifer had never had.

She moaned after the first bite.

"This is amazing".

"The secret is in the remoulade sauce".

They split some bananas foster afterwards, and then went and did a little more shopping. A few hours later, they headed back to the hotel, packed up, and then headed to The Gumbo Shop.

They both got some gumbo to eat on the plane, and they each got 2 gallons to take home and freeze, packed in a cooler.

As they settled on the plane, Jennifer drew her legs up and sat Indian style in the seat.

"So how long are you going to be in New York this week?"

"I'm flying home tomorrow morning".

"Ahh."

"Do you have a busy week ahead?"

"Not busy, per se. But I am making some changes and I will start them this week".

"What kind of changes?"

"Well, I like to run, going for a run has always been one of my favorite things. But Holden hated exercise of any kind. So, I rarely run anymore. However, I think I'm going to get back in it and start training for a marathon. I'm also going to start taking a twice-weekly Pilates class. And I'm thinking I want to change my apartment around a little".

"Fresh start. Always a good idea".

"Do you know when you will be back in New York?"

"I'm sure I'll be back in the coming weeks, but nothing concrete has been established yet."

They ate their gumbo and watched a movie, and all too quickly, they were landing back in New York.

His car service took them back to her apartment first, and he carried her bags inside.

"Ok, you're all set."

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend and for helping me with my baggage, both emotional and physical."

"You're welcome, I enjoyed it too. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

She gave him a hug that was awkward at first, but then turned friendlier. Neither of them wanted it to end.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Finally! Where the hell did you go?!"

They broke the hug and turned and saw Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Jonathan, this is my best friend Rachel. Rachel, this is Jonathan, the other victim in the whole Holden/Tara thing".

"Hi, it's nice to meet you".

"Hi, likewise".

"Well, I better go. I'll be in touch".

"Thanks. And thank you again".

She closed the door behind him.

"How are you?"

"Confused. What exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that we-"

"Don't say you two are just friends!"

"I wasn't. What I'm trying to say is we understand each other and what each of us is dealing with. Nobody else knows what it's like to be in this particular situation. He's very comforting".

"So, you just go out of town with the guy? Jennifer, you barely know him!"

"First of all, it just sort of happened. Second of all, he was a complete and total gentleman the entire time. Nothing happened".

"I see. Well, what I saw between you two was more than a "nothing happened" situation".

"Well, nothing happened, I promise. And it was a good idea, because for the first time since all this came to light, I am actually feeling better about the whole thing".

She took the cooler to the kitchen to unpack it. Rachel followed.

The side of the cooler had the logo of The Gumbo Shop.

"You went to New Orleans?! Are you crazy?!"

"What exactly is your problem?"

Rachel sighed.

"Look, you know I love you like you were my own sister and I care about you. And I know that you are hurting from everything right now, and if I could take all that from you, I would. I just think you are being a little too trusting where this guy is concerned".

"It was a weekend trip, for god's sake. I didn't sail around the world with him".

"Tell me everything, from the beginning".

"Remember how I told you about the agent?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok, so he called and did a follow up, and we made an appointment to meet. Jonathan and I had already planned to have dinner Friday night, so we made the agent appointment for Friday afternoon. Since he had uncovered most of the proof of deception, I asked him to come to the meeting with me. He agreed. So, the original plan was to go to the meeting, and then go to dinner afterwards. And when he dropped me off, we were meeting in an hour. When he got here, he came in and said the plans had changed, and told me to pack an overnight bag with a couple changes of clothes. I quickly packed and then when I asked him where we were going, he told me we were going on an adventure. He has his own plane, so we took that and ended up in New Orleans. He got us a two-room suite at the Ritz, and we spent the whole weekend eating great food, taking in the sights, and working through our emotions in regards to everything. And we had a wonderful time."

"I see."

"Jonathan isn't going to hurt me. He's not like that. We aren't dating or anything, not even close. But I know in my heart he would never treat me disrespectfully at all".

"I'm sorry. It's just I got your message and I spent the whole weekend thinking you were off somewhere losing your mind over all this".

"No, I think I'm past that stage. I really feel like I've turned a corner".

"Well, that's good. Healing is always a good thing".

Rachel sat and chatted with Jennifer while she unpacked her suitcase.

When she pulled out the photo of her and Jonathan from The Gumbo Shop, she couldn't stop staring at it.

"That's a great picture".

"Yeah, I agree".

Jennifer suddenly went on a rampage, and grabbed a box from her closet. Anything that had Holden's face in it, or reminded her of him, went into the box. The CD's, the movies, the pictures of them together. Rachel didn't say anything, she just followed her around with the box.

Jennifer took the pictures of her and Holden out of the picture frames. She chose a nice silver frame and put the picture of her and Jonathan in it and then set it on her dresser.

When she was all finished, Jennifer put the box of his things in her storage closet.

Rachel gave her a long hug.

"I do believe you turned another corner".

***Jonathan***

Jonathan came into his penthouse at the Plaza. He took a long shower, and then decided to head to bed.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. H., it's me, Max".

"Hey Max. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mr. H. Listen, a guy named Stanley just called here. He said it's an urgent, life or death emergency and he has to talk to you as soon as possible".

"Did he say what was going on?"

"Yeah, he did. He said your company is hours away from going under".


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan hung up with Max and called Stanley.

"Mr. Hart, I was catching up on things this weekend, and there's a situation. Basically, a lady by the name of Tara Bowman was working for a company known as Coastal Invest. It's a wealth management firm. She was a market analyst".

"I am aware of this, Stanley. I hired her at Hart Industries to analyze the market for us several times".

"Did you give her a login and password to the company's files?"

"Not the files. Just to the employee website where she could track the sales of stock and our dividends and returns".

"Mr. Hart, she took that information and gave it to her boss. Her boss, a man by the name of Bryden Granger. Bryden then used the information that she had been giving him to buy up stock in Hart Industries. By my calculations, Bryden Granger owns about 42% of the available stock. I also searched Tara's communications through our system. Did she ever mention a company to you called Premium Solutions?"

"Yes, she kept asking me to put them on contract with us. They were going to monitor our sales across the board and do in-depth data analysis for us. I told her I would consider it, but that I wanted to look into a little more".

"Sir, Premium Solutions is a shell company. It was all fake. The principal stakeholders in that company were Tara, Bryden, and a guy named Holden McAlister. I firmly believe this was a takeover attempt."

"I agree with you."

"So, as it turns out, Tara and Holden are now deceased."

"Stanley, nobody else besides my secretary knows this. For the past two years, Tara and I have been dating. And apparently, she and Holden were as well".

"I see. Well, I temporarily suspended the sale of all Hart Industries stock. Is there anything further you would like for me to do?"

"No, I think it's fine. I'm flying back to Los Angeles in the morning. When I do, I will reach out to Bryden, and I will explain to him that he can either give back the stock and I will refund his money, or I can call the SEC. So, do me a favor please-prepare me a copy of what you found and put it on my desk."

"Yes sir".

"Thank you, Stanley".

He hung up the phone and sat there and thought a minute.

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in her pajamas, and just about to go to bed when there was a knock at her door.

She went to the door and cautiously answered it.

Jonathan was standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"Of course,".

She closed the door behind him.

He pulled out a bottle of beer and a small bottle of wine, and set it on her counter.

"Got any glasses?"

"Upper cabinet to the left of the sink".

She watched him silently pour them a drink.

He slid hers to her.

He raised his glass and clinked it against hers.

"Cheers".

They took a sip.

"Jonathan, what's going on?"

"I just got a phone call from one of my executives. This person is very competent, very capable of doing just about anything I ask him to do, and he is very patient, thorough, and precise. He is quite possibly the best researcher I have ever known. In short, when I ask him to research something and then report back to me on it, I know that I can trust what he reports back to me to be true, because if this person has researched it, he knows his shit backwards and forwards by the time he reports it back to me. And what he had to tell me was that Holden and Tara were planning a takeover of my company".

She reached out and put her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. That couldn't have been easy to hear".

"It wasn't. They got pretty close too. If they hadn't been killed, I imagine it would have only taken them another couple of weeks".

He took a long gulp of his beer.

"I get it. I now totally understand how you were feeling. I mean, I was sad that she died and I was mad that she had lied to me. But this, this feels like she reached in my chest and twisted everything inside of me and then just yanked it all out".

"That's a pretty accurate description of what I've been feeling too".

"I literally started my company with nothing more than my last name and an idea in my head. And to know that I trusted someone who was plotting to take that away from me, it hurts".

"It does".

"I swear, being single might be the way to go. I mean, if you are single, you can't get hurt, right?"

"You're right. I've been toying with the idea of never dating again myself".

"Dating is just too much. Too much pressure, too much awkwardness, too much risk".

"Yeah, that's true. Too much heartbreak when it doesn't work out. And too much time wasted".

"Here's to no more wasting time".

"Here here".

They clinked glasses and took another drink, and then she went and set her glass in the sink.

He finished his beer and then looked at her.

"I apologize for ambushing you".

"Oh, that's alright".

He was quiet for a moment.

Finally, he looked at her.

"Do you miss him at all?"

"In the beginning, I missed him immensely. I would have given up literally everything for just a few more minutes. But now, no, I don't. No point in spending a few more minutes just to be lied to, and apparently that's all our relationship was."

"Good. Now I don't feel like a horrible person".

"You aren't a horrible person. You're hurting, just like me. The more we find out, the more it feels like someone is pouring salt in our wounds. I would just as soon not find out anything else, but I'm sure if there's more to come, it will come to light. It always does".

He moved past her and rinsed his glass in the sink.

"Were you able to save your company?"

"I think so. It's a long story, but there is a third player in this side. His name is Bryden, and he owned the company that she worked for. To make a long story short, she was using me to get information about my company and then giving him the information and he was using it to know when to buy stock in my company. So, I'm going to offer him his money back for the return of the stock".

"And if he refuses?"

"Then I'll call the SEC and turn him in for insider trading".

She nodded.

"I better go. I'll be in touch if anything further develops".

"Sounds good".

She gave him another hug.

"I'm sorry you found out this way".

"Yeah, me too".

He left, and she closed the door behind him and then headed to bed.

Try as she might, it was a couple hours before she could turn her mind off.

***3 weeks later***

Jennifer hadn't heard from Jonathan since he left her apartment. She was slowly getting back to normal, whatever that was, but she still had a good ways to go. Her upsets still happened, just less often.

She was at the Times, working at her desk, when Brooks called a meeting.

"We have just received word of the nominations for the Manhattan awards. If everyone will take a seat, I will read them out".

The Manhattan awards were an Awards show where the most influential people in the city were honored. It all culminated in a ceremony with dinner, dancing, and then a private party for the nominees and their guests.

"Ok, the Times was nominated as Most Influential Paper, Most Trusted Media Source, and Most Reliable Reporting. Our very own Jennifer Edwards has been nominated for Most Trusted Writer, Best Researcher, and Favorite Columnist. Now, if Jennifer wins one of these, she will also win the coveted Golden Pen award, since she has previously won 4 other Manhattans. And finally, our sports columnist Tad Craven, has been nominated for Best Sports Analyst, Best Sports Column, and Most Influential Gamer".

Everyone gave them a round of applause.

"Ok, so this year's ceremony will take place in 2 weeks. It will take place at the Beacon Room. There will be dancing, dinner, and then the awards will be given out. Doors open at 5, dinner starts at 6, and awards start at 7. If you are nominated, you don't have to buy a ticket. If you were not, tickets are $50. The Times will have a couple tables down front. Jennifer and Tad, you are more than welcome to sit with us".

"Thank you".

"Ok everyone, back to work".

Rachel called Jennifer around 1.

"Hey, how about dinner tonight?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Misoto's, on 42nd, at 7?"

"Yes, that sounds great".

"Great, see you then".

She hung up and got back to work. Throwing herself into her work was the best distraction.

At 5, she clocked out, and headed home.

She changed clothes and went to meet Rachel and the girls at Misoto's.

***Misoto's***

Jennifer got there first and got everyone a table.

The others showed up shortly after she did.

"Hey hey".

"Hey, glad y'all made it."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, actually. I just got here a few minutes ago".

Rachel ordered some drinks for everyone.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Well actually, the PR firm I work for, we have been nominated for 5 Manhattan Awards, and I personally was nominated for two of them".

"That's great. I was nominated as well".

"Awesome! We can go to the awards show together!"

"Sure".

"So, I guess we need to go shopping for a gown to wear".

"Yes, I suppose we do. How about tomorrow?"

"Works for me".

They had a nice dinner, and then Jennifer headed home to sink into a bubble bath.

***Saturday***

Jennifer met Rachel at 10 at a little boutique that only sold evening gowns. They started gathering some options and getting a fitting room.

"What color do you want?"

"Maybe green…I'm not really sure".

Jennifer tried on about 20 dresses and got frustrated.

"All these dresses end up looking the same on me".

"So, let's try a different neckline. I'll get you some different ones".

Rachel ran off and came back with some halter dresses, some strapless sweetheart dresses, some one shoulder dresses, and a couple v-cut dresses with a deep plunge.

"Ok, try these".

Jennifer liked one of the halter dresses, and both of the one shoulder dresses. She tried on the v-cut dress with the deep plunge last.

She came out of the fitting room.

"Am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, and you look absolutely HOT in that".

"Why is my belly button showing?"

"Jennifer, it's a deep plunge. Let me get you a different bra to try on. Hang on".

Rachel came back a few minutes later and stepped into the dressing room with Jennifer.

"Ok, so in order to put this on correctly, you and I are going to get a whole lot closer today. I brought two, would it make you feel better if you watched me put it on?"

Jennifer nodded.

Rachel had never been shy around Jennifer. But Jennifer had always been a little bit more modest than Rachel.

Rachel stripped her shirt and bra off.

"Ok, so you are going to cup one of your boobs, and slip it in the pocket. Throw the rest of it around your neck, and then cup the other one and slip that one in your pocket. You can also get some beauty pageant tape and connect it to your dress to keep it in place. In a strapless dress, you can do it around your back and use tape to put it in place. Then, if your dress is halter, put the two straps together. If it's not, wear a necklace to cover it up."

Jennifer tried it and it did make her look a little better in the dress.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure. I love the dress. But my boss is going to be at the ceremony".

"So, get this dress for you. You look HOT in it, trust me. We can find somewhere for you to wear it, I promise".

"Great idea. Ok, so for the ceremony, I think I want the black strappy one. And for fun, I think I want this one".

"Great."

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm going with the blue floral one I tried on earlier".

They checked out and headed to lunch, and then headed home.

Jennifer spent a relaxing weekend, just hanging out at her apartment and watching movies.

She heated up some of the gumbo, and smiled when she thought of their fun weekend in New Orleans.

***Monday***

Jennifer was at work, lost in her own little world, when the receptionist brought her a delivery.

"Hi, this was just delivered for you. And there's a note attached".

"Thank you".

The package was just a white grocery sack, folded and stapled at the top.

She took the note off, and opened it.

" _Hey, I was craving a shrimp po-boy, thought you might be too. Jonathan"._

She smiled and opened the bag. Sure enough, there was a shrimp po-boy in the bag with instructions on how to heat it up just right.

She picked up the phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger. It's Jennifer".

"Hey! How are you?"

"Great. I just got the po-boy. Thanks, that was very sweet".

"You're welcome. Hopefully mine will get here soon".

"How did you do that?"

"I ordered them and had them shipped. One to you, and one to me".

"I see."

"I saw where you were nominated for the Manhattan Awards, congratulations".

"Thanks. Was your company nominated too?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be able to come in town for the ceremony though. But I hope you win".

"Thank you. It's usually a really fun night".

"Well, I have to get to a meeting. Enjoy your po-boy".

"I will, thanks again".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and went and heated up her po-boy.

She was in the lounge when Tad came in.

"Hey".

"Hi, how are you?"

"Great. I wanted to ask you-would you like to be my date to the Manhattan Awards?"

The fact that Tad Craven was the office hunk was the worst kept secret in the city. Women were always throwing themselves at him, and his relationships never lasted more than a few months.

"You want to take me?"

"Yeah, I do. You've always been someone I admire very much, and now that we are both single at the same time, I just thought…"

"Sure, we can go together".

"Great. What time should I pick you up? Or did you want to meet here?"

"I've already asked for that day off, so let's meet at my apartment. How about 4:30?"

"I can do that. It's a date".

"Great".

"Well, my lunch break is over, so I guess I'll see you".

"Sounds good".

She went back to her desk and got back to work.

All day long, she kept telling herself the same thing.

" _Take it slow, Jennifer. Don't rush_.


	9. Chapter 9

***California***

It had been almost two weeks since Jonathan and Jennifer had spoken. Jonathan was driving home from the office. It was raining cats and dogs, and he could barely see. He had both hands on the steering wheel, and was going as slow as possible while still keeping up with traffic.

He rounded a corner, and saw the headlights coming towards him. By the time he realized they belonged to someone who was driving the wrong way, it was too late. He was hit an angle, which caused him to spin and then veer off the road. His car flipped exactly twice, and then came to a rest.

He was so confused by what had happened, that he didn't realize he had come to a stop.

Physically, he was ok. The airbags had really helped to cushion him. Someone passing by had called 911, and pretty soon, the police and an ambulance were on the scene.

They checked him out, and then the police let him use their car phone to call Max to come get him.

All he could think about was a hot shower, and how to move forward.

***Four days later***

Jennifer was running around like crazy. The Manhattan Awards were tomorrow night, and she still had to figure out what shoes she was wearing, what purse she was carrying, and what jewelry to pair with her dress.

She had made a hair appointment for a blowout, and had scheduled a mani/pedi, both for Friday morning.

Finally, around 8 p.m., she decided on everything and then took a nice long hot bath to de-stress.

She crawled into bed around 10, and for the first time in weeks, she didn't think of Holden before she fell asleep.

***The next day***

Jennifer made it to her hair appointment, and couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome. There was something about having a freshly blown blowout that just made a woman feel good.

She relaxed and used the massage chair while she was getting her mani/pedi, and then headed home.

She was ready to walk out the door about ten minutes before Tad Craven showed up.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes, I am".

She locked her door, and then they walked down to the cab.

When they got to the Beacon Room, he got out ahead of her and then walked a few paces ahead of her to the red carpet.

He spent more time posing for photographs without her than he did with her. This date was officially dead in the water.

When they walked in, he told her he was going to talk to a friend and headed away from her before she could say anything.

Rachel came over and found her.

"Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha! You look smoking hot, girlfriend!"

"Hi. Thank you. Wish my date would notice."

"Forget about him. A girl I work with went out with him a few months ago and said he has a lot of growing up to do".

Jennifer ordered a white wine and then paid for it and stood there while Rachel got her drink.

She was looking around the room for Tad when she spotted Jonathan coming in.

"Wow, I didn't know he was coming."

There was a very attractive blonde standing right next to him. They posed for a couple of pictures.

"Well, guess he's not here to see me".

Jennifer couldn't help but stare at him.

"Just go ahead and talk to him, get it out of your system".

She caught his glance once more, and gave a little wave.

"Really? A wave? What are you, four?"

"I'm pretty sure he understands the universal symbol for hello".

"Oh nice. Because _that_ wasn't awkward at all".

Jennifer turned to Rachel with a shocked expression.

"I was saying hi, what did you want me to do, an interpretive dance?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would love to see that".

Jennifer stuck her tongue out at Rachel and turned back to find Jonathan again.

"Great, now where did he go?"

"Hi Jennifer".

She turned and saw him standing next to her.

"Hi, how are you? I thought you said you couldn't get back here".

"That was the original plan. But some things happened, and then I changed other things around".

"I see."

"I'm going to get a drink, are you ready for a refill?"

"Yes, please. House Zinfandel".

"I'll be right back".

Jennifer turned back to Rachel.

"So, who did you come with?"

"Myself. My boss didn't buy a table and I didn't want to sit upstairs so I'm here alone".

"I should have made that choice".

She looked over to find Tad with 3 different women hanging on him.

Jonathan came back and handed her drink to her.

"Thank you. Jonathan, you remember Rachel".

"Hi".

"Hello".

She turned to Jonathan.

"How long are you in town for this time?"

"I haven't decided. I have a few things to sort out, and I'm not sure how that's going to go".

Brooks came over to Jennifer and Rachel and Jonathan.

"Hi, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure. Brooks Kerr, this is Jonathan Hart, and Rachel Carter. Brooks is my boss".

"Hi, nice to meet you".

"Hello".

Brooks looked at Jennifer. "Tad just came to me and said he's going to sit at a table with one of his other friends, so there are two places available at our table now."

"Great, thank you".

"Sure".

She turned to Rachel.

"Sit with us?"

Rachel nodded.

She turned to Jonathan.

"Would you and your date want to sit with us?"

"I didn't come here with a date".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw you taking pictures with that lady and just assumed you had brought her".

"No, she cornered me outside and asked me to take pictures with her".

"I see. Well, you are more than welcome to sit at our table, if you want".

"Sure".

The band started playing and the lights on the dance floor dimmed a little.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure". She handed Rachel her drink and they headed to the dance floor.

As soon as he took his hand in hers, they both felt a jolt.

She slightly rubbed his back while they danced.

"So, did you prepare a big speech?"

"Um, no. No, I didn't."

"I'll be shocked if you don't win".

"I'll be shocked if I do".

"What is your next article?"

"Well, I'm actually in the thick of it, right now. There's a controversial new bill that is being proposed for the city that would determine how much funding the schools automatically get each school year. As it stands now, the school districts have to propose how much they need and hope the city gives it to them each year. This bill would give them a baseline, and would then make it to where they would only have to ask for more when they need excess. Well, the person who is spearheading this bill, I found out today has a history of misappropriating funds and not being forthcoming about what businesses they were involved in".

"Sounds interesting".

They shared two dances, and then went to The New York Times table.

Rachel joined them for dinner, and they all agreed the chicken was way better than anything else.

Finally, it was time for the Awards to start.

The first two hours were pretty boring, as they didn't know anyone besides Rachel, and her firm didn't win.

Jennifer's awards came up in the third hour.

" _And the winner for Most Trusted Writer is….Jennifer Edwards, from The New York Times"._

" _And the winner for Best Researcher is…Jennifer Edwards from The New York Times"._

" _And the winner for Favorite Columnist is….Jennifer Edwards, from The New York Times"._

The first two of her speeches were the same. She thanked her father, her friends and coworkers, and her boss, as well as the readers.

The third one was a little different.

"This one means so much to me, because in order to be a writer, you have to have readers. And to know that I'm the one who's articles people like to read the most makes all the late nights and all the headaches worth it. Thanks again, to my boss, Brooks, my coworkers, my dad for giving me an education, the readers, and all my friends, old and new, near and far. Thank you".

She was then presented with the Golden Pen award, for having won 5 Manhattans.

Everyone clapped as she walked off the stage. She posed for some pictures, and then made her way back to the table.

"Congratulations".

Jonathan leaned in and put his arm on the back of her chair.

"Thank you".

She and Rachel clinked their glasses together and then took a sip.

" _And now, the final award of the night. This is the big one, the award for Most Charitable Person or Company. And the award goes to….Hart Industries, Jonathan Hart, CEO"._

Jennifer patted him on the shoulder, and then we walked up to the podium.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this. When I started my company almost 12 years ago, I made several goals. And one of them was to give back to the community that is supporting my business. Another was to give back to the orphanage where I was raised. Then, I opened up the offices here in New York, and I made the same goal-to give back to the community. It's only fair, myself and my employees here use your taxis, your streets, shop in your stores, eat your food. We should help out whenever we can. Here, there aren't any orphanages that I can donate to, so I donate to the schools. And to date, we've given almost a million dollars to 5 different schools here in the city. And that's just the beginning. I want to thank my employees-they keep it going when I cannot physically be in town. I want to thank those who helped me get established, and taught me to give back. And I want to thank all of those who have supported me and befriended me, old and new, near and far."

He gave a little wink to Jennifer.

After he posed for a few pictures, he made his way back to the table.

"Congratulations".

She leaned up and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you".

Brooks came and brought a tray of champagne.

"Everyone take one".

"To all the winners and a great Manhattan Awards".

"Cheers!", they all said in unison.

Jennifer turned to Rachel.

"Want to go get a bite somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I'm going to head home".

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow".

Jennifer gave her a long hug and then Rachel left.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head out. My date has officially deserted me".

"What do you say we go back to my place, and we can order a pizza?"

"I say yes, please".

He took her hand and led her out.

They used his car service and headed straight to the Plaza.

They came inside and she immediately took her shoes off.

"You mind? My feet are killing me".

"Not at all."

He took his tie off and went into the kitchen, and grabbed a pizza menu.

"So, there's an amazing pizza place on 35th street. They have the absolute best pizza, and their delivery is lightning fast. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, onions, and anchovies, with extra cheese".

"Thick crust, thin crust or deep dish?"

"Regular is fine with me. What's the name of this place?"

"Empire Pizza and Brewing Company".

"I haven't ever been there".

"You'll love it, I promise".

He called in their order and ordered an all-meat pizza for himself.

He hung up the phone and came back to find her on the couch. He handed her a bottle of water and set his down also.

"They were out of anchovies, but he said he would give you their house sauce that has anchovies in it at no upcharge".

"Alright".

He took his jacket off and hung it over the chair and came and sat next to her.

"So, how long have you and that weather guy been dating?"

"Including tonight?"

"Yes".

"Zero minutes and zero seconds. And he's a sports reporter".

"I see".

"It's not really a loss. Even though we have really only had one conversation, I can kind of tell already that he isn't my type".

"So, what is your type?"

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, all of my relationships have ended less than amicably."

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

"You mentioned that you had some things to sort out. What's going on?"

"Well, I was driving home a few days ago and I had a car accident. And I kind of had an epiphany, of sorts."

"I'm not following".

"You know how they say that in traumatic situations, your life flashes before your eyes? Well, that's what I mean. Except it wasn't my life, it was just one person's face".

"Ahhh. Now I understand. Happened to me the other day also. I was in the kitchen and I couldn't reach something on the top shelf, and I kept trying and trying. And then I finally said "I'll just wait till Holden gets home". It was about 20 minutes before I realized he isn't coming home."

"Hits you like a ton of bricks, doesn't it?"

"At times. That isn't the only time it's happened. And thankfully, it's happening less and less".

"I finally packed up all her stuff in my house. Redecorated the bedroom like I had it before she was in the picture. Thought it would make me happier, but it didn't."

"I know what you mean. It's like I know I need to move on, but when I try, it doesn't feel right".

"Exactly. And moving backwards isn't an option, so we are stuck in this doesn't-feel-right place, whatever you want to call it".

"Lonelyville, party of 2".

"I elect you president".

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Vice President".

Their pizza got there so he got up and paid for it and then got them plates and napkins.

"Yum. This looks so good. I am starved".

She took one bite and instantly declared it the best pizza she had ever eaten.

"So, tell me the craziest thing you ever did as a kid".

"Well, when I was 5, my favorite game ever was Hide and Seek. So, I decided to play. I climbed an apple tree next to our barn, and then waited and waited. I hadn't told my parents I was hiding, so they were freaking out looking for me. I thought my dad was never ever going to calm down. To this day, his face still turns red when we talk about it".

Jonathan chuckled.

"Ok, now it's your turn".

"Well, let's see. I could go with the time I set off bottle rockets in the orphanage and blew a hole in the ceiling. Or, maybe the time I got mad at Sister Angelica because she wouldn't let us watch Bonanza, so I put a whole bottle of hot sauce in the spaghetti sauce for dinner that night. Or the time that I used my allowance, walked to the corner store and bought several kitchen timers. When I got back to the orphanage, I went to the hallway outside the nun's quarters, and set the timers to go off in different intervals and put them in the vents. When they went to bed, they went off at different times but they couldn't find them. They eventually just stopped looking and came and asked me".

Jennifer was laughing.

"What did they do to you?"

"Let's just say I hold the record for the longest term of dish duty. I also had to repaint the walls and wash and wax the floors, and I was solely responsible for setting the table for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for 4 months. For reference purposes, that's about 120 place settings, 3 times a day, for 3 months".

"Do you still remember how to set a table?"

"No, I don't".

That made her laugh even harder.

"By the end, I was just putting a knife and a fork on top of each plate, with a napkin underneath and a glass in the corner. We did most of our meals buffet style anyways, but the nuns were always trying to find ways to stick it to me".

"So, do you ever think about having kids someday?"

"I would love it, if I found the right person to have kids with. I don't want to tie myself to someone I don't get along with for 18 years at least".

"I agree. I would rather be a single mom than co-parent with someone I can't get along with or that I am constantly fighting with, and I don't want to be a single mom, so…"

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"We have a few more milestones coming".

"Like what?"

"First Christmas without them, first birthdays without them. I opened the mail the other night and found two tickets to a Broadway play for tomorrow night that I had ordered for me and him. I had completely forgotten about it".

"What's the play?"

"There's a play called _The Ring of the Nibelung_ and it's actually 4 plays put together. And this one is called _Gotterdammerung_."

"I see. Are you still going to go?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think I'll try to sell his ticket outside the theater though. No use in wasting it".

She checked her watch and then looked at him.

"I better go, it's getting late. How much was the pizza?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got it".

"Thank you. Next time is on me".

She stood up and took her plate to the kitchen and then put her shoes on.

"It's too late to use the car service, so you'll have to take a cab. I'll go with you, so you aren't going home alone".

"Sure, if you want".

"I insist".

He helped carry her awards, and then they headed downstairs.

They had a silent cab ride to her apartment. He could tell she was pretty tired.

He walked her to the door and made sure she got inside ok.

"Thanks for the pizza and for seeing me home".

"Anytime. I'll talk to you soon".

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"And congratulations again, on winning your awards".

"Thank you, and congratulations on your award too".

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She locked the door behind him and headed to bed.

He took a cab home and went inside the penthouse. He straightened up a bit and then headed to bed.

Both of them, in their respective beds, were thinking about the other.


	10. Chapter 10

***Saturday***

Jennifer spent a relaxing morning at home and then met Rachel for lunch at a local sushi place.

"So, what did you and loverboy do last night?"

"We had a celebratory pizza at his penthouse".

"Oooh".

"This is not an oooh situation. We are friends, nothing more".

"Sure. Sure, you are".

Jennifer changed the subject so they wouldn't argue.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Stacie and I have tickets to Billy Joel at the Garden".

"Oh yeah, that's right".

"I still can't believe you didn't want to go to that".

"I've seen him before, he was ok".

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I hit another milestone in the post-Holden era. I had ordered us Broadway tickets for tonight and forgot about it. They came Monday. So, I'm going and I'm selling his ticket".

"Good for you. Don't let his memory hold you back".

"It's getting easier each and every time".

They chatted all through lunch about a variety of other topics and then headed home.

Jennifer searched her closet trying to find a gown. She finally decided on a purple strapless cocktail dress and some modest black heels. Once she was finally ready, she grabbed the tickets and her purse and headed out.

She was standing in front of the theater, trying to sell her ticket when he pulled up. He saw her and got out of the car and headed towards her.

"Still have a ticket for sale?"

She turned to him.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I took a chance. I didn't want you to be sitting alone on the off chance you weren't able to sell it."

"You are so kind. And as it turns out, I haven't sold it".

"Well, then let's get to our seats, shall we?"

"We shall".

They went in and he got them drinks and they headed to their seats. He had snuck in some M&M's and Reese's pieces in his jacket pocket.

He leaned over to her.

"Chocolate, or chocolate and peanut butter?"

"Hmmm. That's a hard choice. If we are talking ice cream, chocolate and peanut butter. If we are talking candy, just chocolate".

He slipped her the bag of M&M's.

She flashed him a mischievous smile and stuck them in her purse.

"What's this play about?"

"Well, the ring gives you the power to rule the world. And there are heroes, and protagonists and all that. This one is the final cycle, so it deals with the final war and the renewal of the world. It's all in German".

"How long is it?"

"5 hours".

"5 hours in German?!"

"Naturalique".

"Well, at least they sell beer here".

"That they do".

The lights dimmed and the play began. For the next 5 hours, Jonathan was incredibly lost. However, he noticed that every single time he looked over at Jennifer, he could tell she was incredibly happy.

When they left, they used his car service.

"There's a 24-hour diner not too far from here, that has some of the best hash browns in the city. Want to go?"

"Can we get it to go and take it back to my place?"

"Sure".

They rode to the diner and he got out and went inside and got them a menu.

He came back and sat in the car while they looked it over.

"What's good here?"

"The hash browns are excellent. The pancakes are good too."

She finally decided on pancakes, with a side of sausage, a side of bacon, and a side of hash browns and a large orange juice.

"I'll be right back".

He ran inside and placed the order, and waited the 10 minutes it took for them to make it.

They rode back to her apartment and went inside.

She got out plates and silverware.

"Make yourself at home, and I'll be right back".

She patted his arm as she passed him.

When she came out of the bedroom, she was in some capri sweat pants and a t-shirt, and had put her hair up in a bun.

He took his suit jacket off and his tie, and draped them over a chair.

They sat down on the couch and used the coffee table as a table.

Jennifer found them a movie to watch, and they both got sucked in pretty quickly.

When it was over, she took their plates to the sink and loaded the dishwasher.

"Are you up for a double feature?"

"Sure."

She handed him the remote. He searched the channels but they couldn't find anything so they just turned the tv off.

"So, have you ever thought about not living in New York?"

"Honestly, no. I love it here. I'm close to my dad if something happens, but I'm not too close. I can get to London pretty quickly too, which is important because he spends a lot of time there. And I never run out of things to write about here in the city".

"I see".

"Why, are you thinking of moving here?"

"Not exactly. There is something on my mind, but it's not me moving here full time."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Ever since New Orleans, I can't stop thinking about you. The last thing I would ever want for either of us is to be a rebound. And I keep replaying my relationship with Tara over and over in my head trying to figure out where we went wrong, and what I keep coming back to, is that we weren't friends first. So, I decided that whomever I date next, we will be friends first. And when I had the accident the other day, it wasn't my life that flashed before my eyes, and it wasn't Tara's face. It was yours".

"Me? You mean, you have feelings for me?"

"I do. But the thing is, Tara was gone so much, she and I basically had a long-distance relationship. I don't want that again. I want whomever I date next, I want us to establish a healthy, working relationship that isn't hampered from the start by distance".

"I want that, too".

"So, that's why I asked you if you would ever consider moving away from New York".

"To Los Angeles?"

"That would be ideal."

"I've never even been to Los Angeles. Farthest west I've been is Chicago".

"Ok, so what if you came out to LA for a visit? We could test the waters, see how it goes, and then decide".

"Jonathan, I just signed a contract at work, to work there until at least next summer. And you and I just went through the breakups with Tara and Holden, in a manner of speaking. Even if things hadn't ended the way they had with him, and it was just a regular ordinary breakup, I know how I feel. I don't think I'm ready to date yet. Last night with Tad proved that to me".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he and I didn't even have a date, we had a ride. And normally, if I was ready to date someone, I would be emotionally invested in that. And I wasn't. And that tells me I'm not ready to date again, just yet".

"I understand".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know that. I also know that you and I have something between us, and I have no idea what it is. But if the circumstances ever change, and the timing is right, we can explore that".

"I'd like that, if the timing is right for both of us".

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything".

"What's your sex drive like?"

"What?!"

"Don't kill me, I'm just thinking. We could still have a physical relationship even if we aren't having an emotional one".

"Jonathan! I cannot believe you would ask me that!"

"You said to ask you anything".

"Well, I didn't mean that".

"Ok, I apologize".

"Let's look at our options, shall we? Let's say we did go to bed together, and we hated it. It would effectively kill our friendship that we have, however weird it might be. Now, let's say we went to bed together and it was wonderful. Do you honestly think we would be able to continue going to bed together without getting emotionally involved? And if we weren't, we would still be facing the same obstacles we are facing now-you on one coast, me on the other, neither of us ready for a new relationship. So, no matter what we do, we end up back at square one".

"You're right. It was a stupid idea".

"No, it wasn't. it was a good idea with bad timing."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"It's the loneliness that gets to me more than anything. I mean, even when she and I would fight, and boy let me tell you, that was one thing we did well, no matter how angry she was at me, she would still let me hold her at night while we slept. And in the morning, she was always willing to talk calmly and rationally as long as I was still holding her".

"Ok, look. I get that you and her had a special relationship. But she also had a special relationship with my fiance, so if it's all the same to you-"

"I get it. I'm sorry".

"It's alright. And for the record, I know what you mean about the loneliness. I don't want to say it gets better, because I don't believe it changes at all. I believe that we just find a way to adapt".

"That makes sense".

"Well, I think I'm going to head home."

He looked at his watch.

"Shit. It's too late to get a cab. Guess I'm walking".

"Jonathan, that's at least 40 blocks".

"I know".

"You can stay here if you want".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We are both adults. We both know nothing's going to happen. But maybe, just for tonight, we can beat the loneliness".

"Alright".

She locked up and turned out the lights, and they headed to the bedroom.

She turned down her side of the bed, and then stepped into the bathroom to change into her nightgown.

When she came out, he had stripped down to his boxer briefs and was on the other side of the bed, under the covers.

She turned the light out, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her temple.

"In case nobody told you today, you looked beautiful tonight".

"Thank you".

She fell asleep in his arms, and both of them slept better than they ever had.

***Sunday***

They slept till almost 9, and then woke up. Jennifer made some coffee and had just poured a fresh cup when he came out, dressed in his suit pants and dress shirt.

"Morning".

"Morning. Coffee's ready".

"Great".

He took a sip and let out a satisfactory moan.

"What kind of coffee is this?"

"My special mix. I grind the beans of three different kinds and mix them together".

"It's absolutely amazing".

"Thank you".

"Level with me. Friday night, you said you had things to sort out. Am I the thing?"

"Well, I meant my relationship with you, but yeah".

"So, are you flying home today?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Well, I hope you have a safe flight. Any idea when you will be back in New York?"

"Not at the moment. But it's always a possibility".

"What's the cliché? If you're ever back in the city…"

"And if you're ever in Los Angeles…"

"Right".

She stepped forward and gave him a long hug and then saw him out.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, she headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stepped in, and let the tears fall.

***Later that afternoon***

Rachel had come over as soon as she heard Jennifer crying on the phone.

They sat on the couch and she told her everything.

"He showed up at the theater. He said he didn't want me to sit alone all night, since that was supposed to be Holden's seat. And he sat through the entire 5 hours of the opera with me, even though he didn't understand it. We picked up breakfast at a diner and brought it back here and he told me he wants us to be together, to be more than friends. But he won't let us".

"What do you mean he won't let you?"

"He made a very good point, which was that he and Tara and me and Holden, our relationships were basically long-distance ones since they were both gone and together all the time. He said he doesn't want our next relationships to be a rebound one, and he doesn't want to do a long-distance relationship, because he wants it to be healthy, and functioning, and working. And I agreed with all of that. And then he suggested he and I could be friends with benefits but I pointed out why that wouldn't work".

"Um….fill me in. He's hot, you're hot. Why won't it work?"

"Because. We are friends now, and we don't want to lose that. If we go to bed together and don't like it, we won't be able to salvage our friendship. If we go to bed together and we do like it, we will either have to enter into a long-distance thing which he doesn't want, or we would have to agree to not do it again, which wouldn't be fair to either of us, and no matter what, we would end up back at square one. So, we agreed, that if I ever found myself on the west coast and the timing was right for both of us, we would explore it, but that was all. And then he had to stay the night because it was too late to get a cab. And he was a perfect gentleman. But when he left this morning, it broke my heart. I didn't want him to leave. I missed him the minute he was gone".

"Do you want to be in a relationship with him?"

"I'm open to it. I wasn't aware that I was till this morning after he left, but I am. But I can't tell him that, because I made a big deal last night about not being ready".

"I think he will forgive you for that, Jennifer".

"Why is this so damned complicated?"

"Life makes it that way."

"How about a good old-fashioned slumber party, except we all go home at the end of the night? We can order Chinese, and watch a funny movie, and just forget about boys all together".

"I'm good with the Chinese. I'm good with the movie. I highly doubt I'll be able to forget about boys but sure".

Rachel called Stacie and Alexandria, and then ordered their Chinese. Within the hour, they were eating and trying to cheer her up.

"What if we take a girl's trip? Just the four of us".

"Where would we go? And when?"

"We could go over New Year's. Somewhere warm and tropical".

"How about Maui?"

They all agreed, and Jennifer got out her laptop and they all booked their tickets.

Rachel got them a discount on their hotel, and Stacie booked them some sightseeing packages.

"4 nights and 5 days in paradise. I can't wait".

"And only 3 weeks away".


	11. Chapter 11

***Week of New Year's***

Jennifer had a nice Christmas in London with her dad. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so happy. True to form, he was leaving for Germany on the day after Christmas, so she left too and flew back to New York.

She and the girls were headed to Maui on the 30th, so she needed a couple days to get ready and get packed.

She hadn't heard from Jonathan since he had left her apartment a few weeks ago. She thought about calling him, but didn't want it to be awkward.

On the 29th, she headed to work, and she sat down and checked her work email first thing.

She was surprised that she had one from Jonathan.

 **Hey. Merry Christmas. Hope you had a nice day. Wish we could have spent it together. Maybe next year-Jonathan.**

She quickly typed back her response.

 **Merry Christmas to you too. I went to London to see my dad. It was cold but it was nice to be with him. Hope you had a nice Christmas too. Coming to New York soon?-Jennifer**.

She did some work on her article, and about an hour later, Tad stopped by.

"Hi."

"Hello".

"Listen, I was wondering. Can we have lunch today?"

"Why, so I can watch you flirt with the waitress?"

"I apologize for ditching you at the Awards show. I promise, lunch will be just you and me".

"Where did you have in mind?"

"How about the deli across the street?"

"Sure. 12?"

"That's great".

She got back to work and was working on her funding article when her computer dinged, indicating she had a new email.

 **Nothing concrete yet. Opened the mail yesterday and found that the lovely couple had purchased a trip to Rome on my credit card, so I called and canceled that. I might take a trip next week, and then again, maybe I won't.**

She quickly typed her response.

 **Yikes. Wonder how they planned on getting that past us. I'm realizing more and more that had he involved me further, it could have been so much worse and that I really got off pretty easy. Wish you could say the same. If you can get away, do it. Going on a girl's trip on the 30** **th** **for 4 days. Need a change of scenery and a new perspective.**

A few minutes later, her computer dinged again.

 **What if we did like them? We could meet up every weekend, be together in nice resorts, have wonderful meals. We would only have to spend 4 days apart. I can more than afford to take us places, thanks to Tara and Holden using my credit card to book their hotels and me earning the miles for it. Thoughts?**

She sighed and shook her head.

 **Are you in a meeting right now?**

He responded quickly.

 **No**.

She picked up the phone and dialed his private line.

"Hello?"

"We have been all through this. It's either going to go well, or it isn't. If it doesn't, we lose our friendship. If it does, we are going to be driving ourselves crazy during the in-between times. And seriously, is your idea of a good pick up line to tell me I could be just like my ex?"

He chuckled.

"Ok, I take that part back. But hear me out. We won't ever know what it would be like unless we take a chance. And going to all these places worked for them, to an extent, so why can't it work for us?"

"Because. You are the one who said you didn't want a long-distance relationship. And I can't imagine never speaking to you again, so I would be devastated if it didn't work out".

"Jennifer, I don't mean to keep pushing the plate. But I seriously can't stop thinking about you. Wishing you were here with me all the time. I'm just trying to find a way to make you and me make sense".

"I appreciate that. And I miss you too. And if you lived here, or I lived there, I wouldn't hesitate like this. But reality is reality, Jonathan. And the reality is I live in New York, and you live in Los Angeles. So, we are just going to have to put us on the back burner and keep things just friends till that situation changes".

"You're right. I apologize".

"No apology necessary. Like I said, if the circumstances were different…"

"Well, I better get ready for my meeting. Have a nice trip, Jennifer".

"Jonathan-I'm-"

"Don't be. It's ok".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".

She hung up and got back to work.

About 15 minutes later, her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey. Big problem. There was apparently some sort of conflict with the hotel rooms. So, instead of having you and me in one room and Stacie and Alexandria in another, they put Stacie, Alexandria and me in a 3-room suite, and gave you a single room. That raised the cost about $200 for the whole trip. However, if we have them switch it, it will cost more than $200 because it's less than 72 hours before we leave. If we cancel your room and have you bunk in with us, they will charge us an extra $100 per night since we are over the limit. And if we cancel and rebook from the beginning, it's going to be at least $400 more per person".

"I'm fine with my own room. I'm fine with paying the extra two hundred. Don't worry about it".

"You're the best. Also, I'm forwarding you the email I got from the hotel. They are having theme nights each night, in case we want to participate."

"What do you mean, theme nights?"

"Like the first night is a luau. And the next night's theme is "Down on the Farm".

"And what's the theme for New Year's Eve?"

"Costume party".

"interesting. This could be fun".

"Yeah, I thought so too".

"Ok, well I have to go. Tad asked me to lunch, and promises he is only going to talk to me this time. I'll let you know what happens".

"I cannot wait".

She hung up and worked on her article till it was time for lunch.

Tad met her in the lobby, and they walked to the deli across the street.

For the next hour, Jennifer couldn't get a word in edgewise. He barely stopped talking.

They walked back over to the Times.

"Well, thank you for lunch".

"Being seen with you was the highlight of my day".

She rolled her eyes as she headed back to her desk.

She worked on her article the rest of the day, and then sent Jonathan a quick email before she headed home.

 **I'm sorry if I was abrupt with you, or came across too harsh. That wasn't my intentions. I just went on the worst lunch date of my life, and it only lasted an hour. He wasn't a gentleman, but he also just…wasn't you. Can we revisit this weekend thing in a couple months? Call me tonight if you want, I'll be home all night. Jennifer.**

She was gathering her things and preparing to be out of the office for several days when she heard the ding.

 **Absolutely**.

She smiled the whole way home.

***Later that night***

Jennifer had just finished packing when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing?"

"Packing for my trip."

"Sounds fun".

"Loads."

"So tell me about your date".

"Remember the guy I was supposed to go to the awards show with? It was him. He wanted to go to lunch, and he promised to pay attention to me the whole time. He was so self-centered and so boring, and he was nothing like you. I love how you open doors for me, and carry things for me, and he does none of those things. He also walks several paces ahead of me."

"So, when is your next date?"

"The day after never works for me".

He whistled.

"That does sound bad".

"I'm sure you've had your fair share of bad dates too, Romeo".

"Yes, I have."

"I knew it".

He talked to her while she changed and got ready for bed, and then she climbed into bed, still talking to him.

"Ok, it's time for 20 questions".

"Ok".

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. Yours?"

"Blue. What's your middle name?"

"Suzanne. Yours?"

"Charles. What's your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas. Yours?"

"Fourth of July. What's your biggest fear?"

"Dying alone. Yours?"

"Same. What are you wearing?"

"Jonathan! I'm not answering that".

He was laughing.

"Just thought I'd give it a shot".

"Very funny. When's your birthday?"

"February 10".

"What's your favorite food?"

"I'm a grilled steak and loaded baked potato man".

"I'm partial to grilled chicken breasts myself."

"Favorite way to relax?"

"Oh, that's easy. Bubble bath. What about you?"

"In front of the fire with a brandy".

"Nice."

They continued chatting for a few more minutes and then Jennifer started yawning.

"Ok, time to say goodnight, Gracie".

"Goodnight Gracie".

"Very good. Have a good trip, and I'll talk to you when you get back".

"Ok. Happy New Year".

"Happy New Year".

"Bye Jennifer".

"Bye Jonathan".

She hung up and fell asleep, wishing he was there with her.

***The next day***

All the girls were meeting at her apartment. She had her bags on the couch, ready to go.

Their flight was at 9, so they were meeting at Jennifer's at 6:20, so they could be at the airport by 7.

Everyone got there about 6:15.

"Anyone hungry? I can make us coffee and I have some muffins".

"How about we grab breakfast before the flight, after we go through security?"

"Great idea".

They all headed to the airport.

After they got through security, they grabbed coffee and breakfast at an airport restaurant and then headed to their gate.

"So, have you heard from Jonathan?"

"Yeah, we were emailing yesterday and we talked on the phone last night. He actually suggested that he and I do what Tara and Holden did-take trips to see each other each week or weekend. What a great pick up line".

She filled them in on how he found out that Tara and Holden had purchased a trip to Rome on his credit card.

"Wow. Their depth of their deception was bottomless, apparently".

"Yes, I agree. I realize that I'll never know why he did what he did, and that's totally infuriating at times. At this point, nothing I find out surprises me anymore".

"Have you talked to his family?"

"I sent his parents a Christmas card. I spoke to his sister on Thanksgiving and she said his parents were really struggling. I was going to bring up the deceptions, but decided not to".

"Probably best".

" _Now boarding Flight 4112 with service to Maui."_

"That's us. Let's do this!"

They boarded and found their seats. They were all sitting together, 2 friends on one side of the aisle, 2 on the other, in first class.

The stewardess came by and offered them mimosas, and they all had one.

"To the first annual girls JARS trip!"

"Jars?"

"Jennifer, Alexandria, Rachel, and Stacie. Jars."

"Leave it to Rachel to give us a crazy nickname".

They all raised their glasses and then took a drink.

They had an easy flight, no turbulence whatsoever.

They had a 2-hour layover in Seattle, where they had just enough time to grab lunch.

They had just gotten up from their table and were heading back to the gate when Jennifer saw a magazine at a newsstand with Jonathan's face on it.

The magazine was _Business Insider_. He was on the cover because they were doing an in-depth profile of him and how he had built his company.

She purchased it and a few other things, and then met the girls at the gate.

Their second flight was just as easy as the first.

They landed and took a shuttle to their resort, and got all checked in.

"Here are your room keys ladies, and the luau starts in an hour, down on the beach".

Jennifer's room was on the 8th floor, across from everyone else's 3-room suite.

They all went to the suite first.

"So, we have 3 bedrooms, one bathroom and a sitting room. Nice place".

"Yeah, it is. Ok, I'm going to my room now."

She went to her room and got ready for the luau. She decided to wear a spaghetti strap floral dress, and some white flip flops. She clipped her hair up, and then touched up her makeup.

She had just finished getting ready when Rachel knocked on the door.

Jennifer let her in.

"Hey, come on in".

"Oh, you're so lucky to have your own room. I should have taken this for myself".

"Rachel, you have your own room. You each have your own room".

"I know, it's just not the same. You aren't over there with me, and it just feels like college all over again".

"It will be ok. We are only going to be in our rooms to sleep, you know".

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

They headed down to the luau, and grabbed a fresh flower lei and a Pina colada from the bar.

It was 2 hours of eating, dancing, and drinking. Jennifer decided to take a walk on the beach.

"Should we go with her?"

"No, I think she needs some time alone. She's fine".

Jennifer walked on the shore for about 45 minutes and then came back.

When she got back, Alexandria, Rachel and Stacie were all dancing with guys.

Jennifer sat there for about an hour and then headed upstairs to her room. Nobody noticed.

***The next day***

Around 7, the phone in Jennifer's room started ringing. She had pulled the drapes to make it as dark as possible when she went to bed the night before, and was still in a deep sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we are meeting for breakfast in an hour".

"Where?"

"Downstairs, in the hotel restaurant".

"Ok, I'll get ready".

She got up and showered and was coming out of her room at the same time they were coming out of theirs.

Everyone was quiet and ready for some real food.

They got a table and ordered pretty quickly.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Pool time".

Jennifer was looking around the room, and her eyes stopped on a couple.

He looked a whole lot like Holden. She kind of looked like Tara, but then again, Jennifer had only seen one picture of her.

The couple was intimately whispering to each other, and kissing every few minutes.

Rachel noticed Jennifer staring at them.

"Jennifer, it's not them. He's dead. She's dead".

"I know. I know".

Rachel reached over and reassuringly patted her hand.

They finished their breakfast and then headed up to get ready to go to the pool.

For the next 5 hours, they laid out in the sun, and just had good old-fashioned girl talk. For a short time, Jennifer forgot all about Holden and Tara.

"Ok, so tonight's theme is 'Down on the Farm'. This flyer says they will have a cookout and buffet, on the tennis courts".

"Sounds fun. Well, I'm headed inside to take a shower. Want to meet in about an hour?"

"Sounds good".

Jennifer had gotten a lot of sun, and looked really good. She took a shower and then put her hair up in a ponytail.

She put on her best pair of destructed skinny jeans, and put on a sleeveless button-down shirt that she tied just below her bra.

She had just put on her cowboy boots when the girls knocked on her door.

They all headed to the elevator.

Rachel and Alexandria were wearing tank tops, shorts, and hiking boots. Stacie had on a pair of short overalls and cowboy boots.

"Leave it to Jennifer to show us all up".

"I didn't show anyone up. I wouldn't even know how to do that".

They headed out to the tennis courts and got in line for the buffet.

Jennifer had guys swarming all around her before the night was over.

She enjoyed talking to them, and dancing with them, but that was as far as she wanted to take it.

Rachel was kidding her in the elevator about it, but she stopped when she realized that Jennifer was truly uncomfortable.

"Ok, so tomorrow, we have some sightseeing scheduled. Let's say 9 a.m. for breakfast?"

"Sounds good".

Jennifer came in and took a bubble bath and then got ready for bed.

' _I really wish I had Jonathan's home number. It would sure be nice to talk to him right now'._

***California***

Jonathan was at home, drinking a beer and watching a basketball game on tv.

The phone rang, so he reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hart, it's Mark Duckworth. I need to speak with you regarding the investigation you had me do".

"Sure, when can you meet?"

"How about right now?"

"That works for me. Why don't you come to my house? 4474 Ivy Tree Lane, in Harbor Canyon".

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes".

Jonathan put on some coffee and turned on the porch light for Mark.

He heard the doorbell right when the coffee was ready.

"Hey, come on in".

"Hey. Sorry to just nail you like this, but this is pretty important".

"It's ok. I want to hear what you have to say, no matter what".

"Well, to start with, I think Tara and Holden might still be alive".


	12. Chapter 12

"What?!"

"Let me start from the beginning. I took the information you gave me, and found several credit cards in Tara's name. Seems about 6 months ago, she started stockpiling money in a bank account, at a bank known as Pacific Global Credit Union. They are very small, only a handful of locations. The account was opened in your name and hers together, and she has a credit card through them. It's the primary card for the account and it's still being used today".

"When was the last time it was used?"

"Two days ago, in Hawaii. A resort in Maui. I have other evidence too-a guy who was working at the morgue in Green Mountain, Colorado was recently arrested and charged with fraud. He was part of a ring of people who were faking their own deaths after car accidents, boating accidents, things like that."

"How would that work?"

"Well, let's look at Holden and Tara's case. I found evidence that Tara withdrew a very large sum of money from the account the night before she died, between $400,000 and $500,000. Holden rented a car at the airport and so did Tara. Unnecessary if they were going to the same place together, right? So, what I think happened is Holden rented a car, and drove it to the scene of the "accident", and stashed it in the woods. Tara rented a car and then came and picked him up. The highways out there all connect to each other, so they just made the loop, had the accident, and then ran through the woods to the hidden car and got away. The witness in their accident who called 911 was also arrested and admitted to being part of a similar scheme in 8 other accidents. In each of those, he would buy a car at an auction, for something like $500 or $1000 dollars, crash it into someone's car, and then the witness would pull up with bodies that had been stockpiled for later use, and put them in place. They would leave the scene of the accident, and when the insurance money came in on their deaths, they would wire money back to the witness and the guy in the morgue".

"That is sick and twisted and just plain stupid".

"I agree. But it happens a lot".

"So, here's the deal. I could care less if she's alive or not. At this point, it's not like we would ever get back together anyway. But I'll be damned if she's going to keep using anything with my name attached. So, what should I do first? Go to the bank and file fraud charges on the account she put me on without my knowledge? Or do I take off after her and drag her back here?"

"I would see if you can get pictures of her first. Unfortunately, they know me at that resort in Hawaii and wouldn't let me on the grounds. But they don't know you. After you get proof that she's alive, come back here, take it to the DA, and file fraud charges against her. And then, take that to the bank, and they should close the account."

He handed him the name of the resort.

"Paradise Springs in Maui. I've never heard of it. I'll see if I can get a room for one night".

"Her reservation is under the name Shayla Wright. Holden is apparently going by the name Marcus Wright. Shayla and Marcus Wright are confirmed to be staying at the Paradise Springs Resort till Tuesday. Shayla has lightened her hair, and put in some blonde highlights. Marcus has shaved his head, and grew a goatee."

"Thank you so much. Keep digging, and I'll let you know if I find out anything".

Jonathan saw him out and then returned to the living room.

"Mr. H., what are you going to do?"

"I'm headed to Maui to see if I can find her".

He picked up the phone and called and made a reservation.

"Hello, I need to reserve a room for 2 nights please, starting tomorrow. I don't need anything fancy, just your basic room will be fine".

"Certainly sir. Now, tomorrow night is our costume party for New Year's Eve, so bring a costume."

"Ok".

He confirmed his reservation and went to pack.

"Max, can you look in the closet and see if there's anything I can use for a costume?"

"Certainly, Mr. H."

***The next day***

Jennifer and the girls met for breakfast and then headed out to do some sightseeing. They went to a dormant volcano and got to look around in there. Then, they came back and changed clothes and went on a glass-bottom boat ride, and did some snorkeling.

By the time they finished that, it was time for dinner.

After a nice dinner at a seafood restaurant, they headed upstairs to get ready for the costume party.

Jennifer had chosen a Cat woman costume. It basically consisted of a sexy black pleather onesie, with a push up bra, a hood, black lace face mask, and a black belt. She paired it with black stiletto boots. She unzipped the onesie to show off her chest a little, and sprayed some body shimmer spray on her chest to give it a little glow and sparkle.

When she knocked on the girl's door, they were all shocked at how good she looked.

"Jennifer! You look incredible!"

"Hot mama!"

"You will definitely find your New Year's kiss tonight!"

Rachel was a sexy sugar skull. Her makeup was incredible.

"I'm impressed. I could never pull that off".

"Yes, you could. It's very simple to do".

Stacie was Tinkerbell, and Alexandria was a sexy pirate.

They made their way downstairs and into the ballroom.

Drinks were being served, and the music was playing.

For the next 2 hours, the girls drank and danced and just had a good time.

Jennifer kept seeing the couple that resembled Holden and Tara. They were dressed like policemen. She resolved to not dwell on it.

"Don't look now, they are here again".

"Hey, it's ok. Everyone has a twin somewhere, right? It's fine, I'm fine".

Rachel and Stacie and Jennifer went to get another drink. When they looked up, they saw Batman coming in the room.

"Oh Cat woman, your man is here".

"What? I don't have a man".

"I meant Batman".

"Oh. Very funny".

"I'm serious."

They got their drinks and made their way back to where Alexandria was.

Suddenly, the DJ started talking.

" _Ok, it's time for our costume contest to commence. Calling all superheroes to the center of the floor"._

Jennifer walked out there and stood amongst the other Wonder Women, Superman, Batman, and the Flash.

The DJ grabbed the portable mic and came out to the dance floor as well.

"Ok, let's have you guys line up together. So, Batman, Cat Woman, you two get together, and Superman and Lois Lane, you two get together, and the rest of you line up at the end".

"Ok, so by a show of applause, which of these superhero couples is your favorite?"

Batman and Cat woman won by a landslide.

"Ok, so we have Batman and Cat Woman in first place so far. Now we need the superheroes to leave the dance floor and all skeletons to come out".

Rachel won for best sugar skeleton.

Up next was fantasy. Stacie and Alexandria came in second, although Alexandria got best pirate makeup.

"Ok, so could all our couples come to the dance floor. The couples get 2 songs to dance, and then we will announce the winners".

Batman held his hand out to Cat Woman and they shared a dance.

His costume made it impossible to see who he was. All that could be seen were his eyes and lips, but the room was too dark to see too much.

Jennifer wanted to talk to him, but the music was too loud.

They shared their two dances, and then Batman gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"And the winners are…..for the men-Uncle Eddy from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. And for the women-Cat Woman. Each of you have won a free gift basket that can be picked up at the front desk. Now, grab your noise makers, because it's almost time for the ball to drop! We have about 10 minutes".

Jennifer walked back over to the girls, and finished her drink.

"How was your dance with Batman?"

"Fine. He didn't speak to me the whole time".

She looked around. Batman was getting a drink.

Rachel had grabbed them all noisemakers.

"Ok, here are the noisemakers. I'm headed to get another glass of champagne".

"Grab me one too, please".

Everyone headed to the dance floor. Batman came over and stood by Cat woman.

In a very gruff voice, he asked her "Would you care to dance?"

She nodded.

They shared a dance till the countdown started.

"10…9….8…..7….6….5….4….3….2….1….Happy New Year!"

Everyone started blowing their noisemakers.

Suddenly, Batman grabbed Cat Woman and held her face in his hands while he kissed her. The kiss was so passionate Jennifer lost track of her senses for a moment. Batman lost the ability to do anything but kiss her again.

Jennifer broke the kiss, and ran out of the ballroom.

Batman followed her, but ducked behind a bush.

When Rachel, Stacie and Alexandria saw her running out of the room, they ran after her.

"Jennifer!"

"Shayla" and "Marcus" heard them calling Jennifer's name. "Marcus" recognized Stacie.

He quietly turned to "Shayla", and said "We need to get out of here".

As they exited the ballroom, Batman snapped a picture of "Marcus" and "Shayla".

He then headed to his room, uploaded the pictures to the laptop he had brought with him, and waited for it download.

He began taking off his costume while he waited.

He had just taken his mask off and put some sweat shorts on, when his computer indicated the download was complete.

He walked over to the computer, saw the picture of Holden and Tara and picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's Jonathan. I got a picture of them".

***Jennifer***

Jennifer was in the elevator by the time Rachel and Stacie and Alexandria caught up to her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Upstairs to bed. Here's my claim ticket. Go claim my basket for me, and meet me in my room".

Rachel nodded, and Alexandria and Stacie and Jennifer all rode upstairs.

They tried to comfort her.

"It's ok. The first date after a breakup is always the hardest".

"We are going to take our costumes off and come to your room".

"Sounds good".

About 20 minutes later, everyone was assembled in her room. They ordered pizza and drinks from room service, and then all sat on the floor in front of Jennifer's bed.

"Ok, so what made you freak out?"

"Well, Batman, whomever he is, asked me to dance, and I said yes and then we did the countdown and the noisemakers. And then he kissed me. And I wasn't expecting that, because why would I, but also because Holden and I never had a New Year's Eve kiss. He was always asleep by 11. And then when it was over, I looked over and saw the person who resembles Holden sharing a kiss with that woman, and it hit me. He probably always gave her a new year's kiss, because apparently the real relationship he was in wasn't with me. And I ran from Batman, because if I didn't, I would still be down there right now kissing him."

"That good?"

"10 out of 10".

"If Holden was standing before you, what would you say?"

"A lot. Hours and hours of me telling him what a pathetic piece of crap he was, and cursing him to a life of hell, in the most polite way of course".

They were all laughing.

Jennifer opened her gift basket. She had a water bottle and a t-shirt with the resort logo, plus some coupons for activities and a gift card for the gift shop.

"So, our flight leaves at 3 tomorrow. Want to do a pool day in the morning?"

"We can".

They finished the pizza and then they all hugged her and headed back to their room.

"You want me to stay with you tonight, Squishy?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. But thanks anyways, Mushy".

No matter what, Jennifer and Rachel would always remember their high school nicknames.

Rachel gave her a long hug.

"I love you, bigger than the sky".

"And I love you, more than Ms. Betty's apple pie".

Jennifer headed to bed then, and set her alarm for 8:30. She drew the drapes really tight, and then climbed into bed and turned out the light.

For the rest of the night, she dreamt about Batman and the kiss.

***The next day***

Jonathan got up and checked out early. He managed to take a few more pictures of Holden and Tara in the hotel dining room, just before he left.

By 8:05, he was headed to the airport, and they were headed to the beach all day.

Jennifer and the girls laid out till 11:30, and then headed upstairs to shower and pack. Jennifer bought a few souvenirs with her gift card, and found a nice family in the lobby to give her coupons for the activities.

They took a group photo before they left and then took the shuttle to the airport.

They grabbed lunch in the airport and they all 4 practically ran to Starbucks.

It was an easy two flights home, and they all talked about how much fun it was and how they should do it again next year.

"We should definitely make this an annual thing. But what if we move it to late January, instead of New Year's?"

They all agreed on that.

The taxi dropped Jennifer off first, and she hurried inside with her luggage.

She noticed the light on her answering machine was blinking.

She pressed it as she poured herself a glass of water. The only things on her agenda were a hot shower, and sleep.

' _Jennifer, it's Jonathan. There have been some developments in regards to Holden and Tara. Call me when you get this. My home number is 323.396.4278. Hope you had a great trip.'_

She picked up the phone and called him and took her suitcase to the bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jennifer".

"Hey, how was your trip?"

"Relaxing in some ways, healing in others. Definitely what I needed all around".

"That's wonderful".

"Yeah, it was. And we are making it an annual trip, just not on New Year's".

"How girls enjoy going on trips with their girlfriends is something that will always mystify me".

"You mean guys don't plan trips like this? And share rooms and excursions and stuff like that?"

"No. See what you girls did, it's an extension of how you go to the bathroom in packs. See, guys don't do that. And when we do get into the bathroom, we don't talk. There's usually more noise coming from the women's bathroom at a club than the music playing. Go into the men's room, total silence."

"I'll take your word for it." She was trying to keep from laughing.

"Ok, so basically, I hired a private investigator. And he got some results".

"Why would you hire a PI?"

"Because, it occurred to me that they were going places we didn't know about, so what if they were opening up accounts that we didn't know about? And they were. But not Holden, just Tara. So, as it turns out, Tara had opened an account with my name on it and hers, and had opened a credit card with that account. And then he discovered that an employee in the morgue in Colorado, was arrested for helping people fake their own deaths."

"Do you think-"

"I know for a fact that yes, they did. I did a little intel this weekend, and I will be turning over the proof that I have to the DA tomorrow."

"And exactly what proof do you have?"

"Pictures for one thing. Credit card receipts that my PI dug up for another. Plus, we have evidence of how they did it".

"Which is?"

"Well, for starters, they both rented a car. That begs the question why, since they were headed to the same place. What we believe took place-and this based on the confession of the witness and the guy in the morgue, is that Holden drove his rental car to the accident site, and parked it down the road in the woods. Tara drove hers and picked him up. The highways there are connected, and so they just made the loop, and came back, and staged the accident. The person who found their bodies was also the person who hit them. The guy in the morgue had supplied them with three bodies that they then placed at the scene, and tossed their ID on them. My PI uncovered that Holden actually embezzled somewhere near $4 or $5 million dollars, and that's what they are living off of".

"Well, that's very…interesting".

"I know. So, the plan is, I'm taking the proof to the DA tomorrow. Then, after charges are filed, I'm taking that report to the bank and having them close that account with my name on it, or at least freeze it. At this point, I could care less about what happens to them, I just want no connections to them whatsoever."

"I completely agree with that".

"I had the PI do some digging on Holden. He isn't using or doing anything that is tied to you, and from what we can tell, he never was".

"That's good."

She managed to put a nightgown on while still talking to him, and then climbed into bed.

"How are you handling all this?"

"I'm fine. I just want to get it out in the open, and get them charged with fraud. I plan on telling the DA tomorrow if they don't want to send someone to find them, no problem. Just charge them and put a warrant out, and let me freeze the account they are using with my name attached to it, and I promise you, they'll eventually show up".

"I have to tell you, I'm not sure how I feel about them being alive. I had really and truly just gotten used to them being dead".

"I know what you mean".

"But I'm like you, this absolutely and positively without a doubt will not change anything. What he and I had is over and done with, and we are never getting back together, ever."

"I'm somewhere around 4 never-ever's".

"I promise, I'm not too far behind you".

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what the DA says. And I promise, if they are ever arrested, I send you my plane so you can confront them with me".

"That's kind. I keep thinking about what I would say to them. Somedays it's a lot, somedays I feel like they aren't worth me saying anything at all".

"I just want them to explain to me, to my face, why. That's all I want to know. Why."

"Are you going to the office tomorrow?"

"No. I closed the office tomorrow since today was New Year's Day. I guess you won't be in the office tomorrow either, will you?"

"Yes, I will. The news does not take a holiday. Plus, it will be nice and quiet and I'll be able to get lots of work done".

"Yeah, I like the office when it's nice and quiet too".

She started yawning.

"You coming to New York any time soon?"

"Only if you invite me".

"Jonathan Charles, we have been all through this".

"Jennifer Suzanne, I'm not bringing it up again. I'm just saying that I don't have any business to do in New York right now, so if you want me to come out, invite me".

"We said we would revisit this topic in a couple months, Jonathan. What happened to that?"

"When was that?"

"5 days ago".

"So, I miscalculated. Sue me".

"I just might".

"I'll make it easy on you. I'll plead guilty and give you everything you want".

"Ha ha".

She started yawning.

"Well, I better head to bed. Call me after you talk to the DA".

"I promise I will. And Jennifer-"

"Yes?"

"Happy New Year".

"Happy New Year to you, too".

***Tuesday***

Jennifer was at the Times, all by herself, working away.

She took a break and checked her email.

There was one from her source on the school funding article.

" **I'm sorry, but I've changed my mind. I'm not going to be able to speak on record with you, because if I do, they will know it was me and I can't afford to lose my job. I'm terribly sorry."**

'Damn!'

She tried in vain, to write the article without her source, but the information just didn't seem credible. Plus, she was relying on the source's testimony about a conversation they overheard between the commissioner and his silent partner.

She was more than a little frustrated when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Jennifer Edwards".

"Hey. You don't sound too good-you ok?"

"I'm at the end of my article and my source just pulled out. Without them, I have nothing".

"I'm sorry. How can I help?"

"You cannot. But I appreciate the offer".

"Well, I just spoke to the DA. It was a pretty long appointment. He conference called the DA in Colorado, and he charged both of them with faking their own death, unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, abuse of a corpse, and fraud. The DA here in California charged Tara with 3 counts of fraud, but couldn't charge Holden with anything. However, he also conferenced with the DA in New York, and he is facing embezzlement charges both statewide and federally, as well as an extra charge of unlawful flight to avoid prosecution".

"Why both state and federal? And why the extra charge?"

"Because of the amount, it's federal. Also, because he stole it from New York, and deposited it in California, so it crossed state lines. And the extra charge is because he stole the money in New York, and then they believe he fled the state with the sole intentions of depositing it. But he was quick to tell me that charge would probably get dropped in a plea deal since he's being charged with it in another state".

"I see".

"My Pi put together a timeline. I can email it to you if you want. Basically, Holden stole the money, and then flew to California to deposit the cash. He was literally in the state of California only about 5 hours, total. He then turned around and flew out again, this time to Colorado. Meanwhile, Tara had taken a completely different flight to Colorado, probably because they were trying not to be obvious. They fake their deaths, they immediately drove back to the airport and flew back out, this time to Seattle. A week later, they flew to Boston, then Florida, and the list goes on and on from there. So, that's going to be entered into evidence if this ever goes to trial".

"Lucky them, they will be famous".

"Just in case this gets out to the press, I am going to prepare a statement. I only plan to release it if in fact it gets out to the press. Do you want me to mention you in the statement at all?"

"No".

"Fine".

"Did they give you a timeline on when all this is going to go down?"

"They have to arrest them first. The account is now frozen. The bank lady wouldn't let me see what the last charge was, but she printed the activity statement, highlighted it and faxed it to the DA here in Los Angeles, so it's just a matter of time. And when I told him that I wasn't asking them to go pick them up right away, he told me that because of the federal charges, the FBI will be the ones going to get them. And the DA in New York stated that he would be holding a press conference today or tomorrow asking the public to be on the lookout".

"Great. Now everyone who knows me is going to know what a fool I was".

"No, that's not true. They are going to know what a fool he was".

She felt the tears fill her eyes but was powerless to stop them.

"You know, all I wanted was someone to love me for me, and to want to share a life with me. I didn't ask for all this deceit and underhandedness, and lies. I didn't sign up for that".

"I know. I feel the same way. But think about it, it's going to be over soon".

"Is it? Or will you and I be permanently linked to them forever, and to their lies? I have to go. I have to figure out how to save my article. I'll talk to you later. Thank you for calling".

"Bye Jonathan".

"Bye Jennifer".


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer worked another hour, but there was no saving her article. Frustrated, she decided to go home. She stopped by the soup place Jonathan had told her about and purchased some soup and a bread bowl and some salad.

She got home and ate her dinner, while she watched TV. She was just about to take a bubble bath when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer sweetheart, it's Pa".

"Hi Pa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's this I'm seeing about Holden not being dead?"

"I forgot England was always ahead on the news. That's a new development, Pa. Turns out he lied. About everything".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he died, I found out he died with another woman. He and I had been together for 3 years, and for the past 2, they had been together also. All these work trips he was taking, were really just trips with her. Then, I found out that he was embezzling from his job. The engagement ring he gave me? Fake. The jewelry I found at my place and in his apartment, which he had leased with her, by the way? Real. Every single thing he ever said to me was a lie. So, as it turns out, she had a boyfriend too, and he hired a PI to see what they could find out when he started finding discrepancies. And he found out that they were alive and using a bank account and credit card. So, he got proof they are alive, and took it to the DA and they are now charged in Colorado with faking their deaths, fraud, abuse of a corpse, and unlawful flight to avoid prosecution. He is charged by the feds with embezzlement, the state of New York with embezzlement, and the feds with crossing state lines and another unlawful flight. She is charged in California with fraud, because she opened the account with the boyfriend's name without his knowledge. Also, in Colorado, a guy who worked at the morgue, along with the witness who reported the accident, are both charged with fraud and admitted that they weren't dead. And Pa, this is so eerie. Rachel and I and two other friends went to Hawaii this past weekend on a girl's trip, and I swear, on everything that is good and holy, that there was this couple there. And they looked just like Holden and the girl. Her name is Tara. He was a little thinner, and his hair was cut differently and was a little lighter, and he had a goatee, but I swear, he was almost an exact double".

"How are you handling all of this, sweetheart?"

"Depends on the moment. I mean, sometimes I think I'm fine. Other times, I'm so mad at myself that I didn't see it coming".

"Sweetheart, he is a master manipulator. And the way he got that way is he started lying and manipulating long ago. I would have never told you this, but I never really liked him. He never treated you well, in my opinion. I've always thought you could do better, much better".

"Well, our chances of getting back together at this point are well below sea level, trust me".

"Glad to hear it. Well, I better go, I have to open the gallery. I'm glad you're ok, and I'm glad you aren't with him anymore. Did he get you involved in the embezzlement thing, at all? It's ok, if he did. I'll help you".

"No, Pa, he did not. He never used my bank account at all, for anything".

"Good. I love you".

"I love you too. Talk to you soon".

She hung up and headed to take a bubble bath.

She turned the tv on her dresser in her bedroom to the perfect angle so that she could see it while she took a bath.

She also dragged the phone into the bathroom as well.

She was just about to get out when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me. I just saw a news story here on the national news, so it's out in New York".

"It's out everywhere. I just spoke with my dad, he saw it in London".

"I see. Have you changed your locks since they both died?"

"No, I haven't."

"I know I'm not your daddy, but you might want to do that, just to be cautious, in case they try and come back to the city without flying".

"Not a bad idea. I guess I'll call a locksmith in the morning".

"If you are scared to stay at your place tonight, you are more than welcome to go stay at the penthouse. They have security and without the penthouse key you can't even make the elevator get there".

"Thanks, that's sweet. But I wouldn't feel right invading your space like that".

"I promise, it's no invasion, whatsoever".

"I'll be ok. I think I'll call a locksmith first thing in the morning, and I'll call my boss and see if I can work from home while I wait for them. Are you changing the locks to your place?"

"Yeah, I am. And I've changed all my pin codes to my bank accounts and all the passwords that she knew. I also changed her password to her email, and then logged her out of her account on my home computer".

"Why would you do that?"

"Because. I told the DA that I had the emails they sent each other as proof, and I haven't printed them yet. I didn't want her to be able to go in and delete the emails, just in case she has access to a computer".

"Good idea".

She drained the tub and put him on speaker phone, and then dried off.

"Were you able to recover your article?"

"No."

"Did you step into a tunnel or something? I hear an echo".

"No silly. I'm in the bathroom".

She slipped on a nightgown, and then picked up the phone and took him back to the bedroom, taking him off speaker.

"How long have they been on the run, exactly?"

"Today is day 71."

"I see. Well, I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you soon".

"Goodnight, Jennifer".

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

She hung up, and fell asleep almost instantly.

***The next day***

Jennifer called Brooks and told him she would be in as soon as the locksmith came.

She was just about to find a locksmith to come, when there was a knock at the door.

She went and answered it extremely cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Matt Stinson, I'm with Manhattan Locks. I was sent by Jonathan Hart, and told to ask for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

They swapped id and then he got started right away.

It didn't take him long to change out her deadbolt. He also installed a patio door bar, and new window locks.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Mr. Hart took care of it."

"Alright. Well thank you very much".

"Here are your new keys. And if you don't mind me saying so, Mr. Hart was right-you are definitely the prettiest lady in New York City".

"Well, thank you".

"Have a nice day, ma'am".

"Thanks, you too".

She closed the door behind him, and picked up the phone and dialed Jonathan's home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey sneaky Pete. Thank you for sending the locksmith."

"You're welcome."

"I'm afraid it was more than you probably bargained for-I had him do window locks, and a patio door bar too just to be on the safe side".

"It's ok, whatever the cost. I'm just glad that you are the only one with a key to your place now".

"Yeah, me too. I'll give Rachel the extra key just in case something happens. Well, I'm headed to the office. Let me know if you hear anything".

"I sure will. Have a good day, Jennifer".

"You too. Talk to you soon".

They hung up and she gathered her things to head to the office.

She was just about to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jennifer? It's Marilyn McAlister. How are you?"

"Hello. I'm fine. I take it you saw the news".

"Yes, I did. How long was this going on?"

"I'm not sure. I just know he lied to me the last two years of our relationship. He was cheating with her apparently the entire two years. And the engagement ring he proposed to me with, was fake. I found out about the embezzlement about a week after the funeral, and then I figured they would drop it since he was dead."

"I just cannot believe he did this. We didn't raise him this way".

"I believe that. I thought about it a lot, and I think he started out small with the embezzlement, and then just got greedy and kept taking more and more and more. Maybe the same with the cheating-like it happened once, and then it happened again, and then it was just all the time."

"Well, sweet girl, I'm so sorry he hurt you and put you through all this. I apologize, I promise, he wasn't raised to behave this way."

"Thank you."

"If you hear from him, please call us".

"I will".

They hung up and Jennifer headed to work.

She could literally feel everyone staring at her when she came in. She was so uncomfortable.

Brooks called her into his office.

"Hi."

"Hi. I take it you saw the news conference".

"No, actually, I chose to not watch. But I'm up to speed and he deserves what he gets. And really, I'd rather not talk about it".

"Well, I just want you to know, I assigned Wade Miller to write a cover story on it".

"As long as he keeps my name out of it, I don't care".

"We cannot promise that. You were his fiancee, they mentioned you in the press conference. He's reporting the facts".

"Fine. If he wants to say "Jennifer Edwards dated Holden McAlister", or "Jennifer Edwards was not involved with this scheme in any way", then I guess I'll have to find a way to be ok with it. But if you are expecting me to give a statement or an interview, or give or confirm intimate details about my relationship with him, forget it."

"I'll keep that in mind".

"Brooks, I'm not backing down on this one. My private life is just that-private. And nobody else would have known about this if the DA hadn't put out that stupid press report".

"Jennifer, he has the right and the responsibility to do what I ask him to. And I'm asking him to do a fair story about the case. Normally, I would have asked you, but you are involved in it, so I can't".

"And I appreciate that. But look at it like this-if it was you, would you want your personal details splayed all over the front page?"

"No, I wouldn't".

"All I'm asking for is the same respects. And I've been a good employee, Brooks. I've written some good articles for this paper, and I've never given you any trouble. I'm telling you now, if the article embarrasses me, I'm out of here".

She turned and walked back to her desk.

She sat down and got to work on her latest story. She was so aggravated she had a hard time concentrating.

She was almost finished checking her email, when Tad Craven stopped by her desk.

"Hey beautiful. Listen, dinner tonight. It's on me, you pick the place".

"I don't think that's a good idea. You and I just don't mesh well together".

"Well, I admit I'm not looking for anything serious, but this isn't a date. This is a thank you dinner".

"For what?"

He leaned in closer.

"For what you did for me-you made that story on me disappear".

"What story?"

"Come on, we both know that I'm talking about your school funding story. The guy running for the school board seat, who is pushing the funding initiative-he owns a business that I'm a partner in, and he is pushing the initiative because they will pick his company. So, it's a double win-it looks good for him record-wise with the school board, and his company gets a lucrative contract. But here's the thing-the brass upstairs has no idea that I'm involved in that company and wouldn't like it if they found out I am attached to something political, since I pushed them really hard to put them on contract here as well. So, thanks for killing it".

"I didn't kill it. My source fell through. I wasn't trying to protect you, I had no idea you were involved".

"Yeah, sure you didn't. You, the best researcher in the business? Come on".

"Tad, I am not enjoying this. I wasn't aware of your involvement at all. Now, if you would like me to revive my story and put that tidbit of information in, you just keep talking. If not, please, let me get back to work".

He took the hint and got back to work.

Jennifer somehow managed to make it through the rest of the day, and then headed home. She sank into a hot bubble bath, with a glass of wine.

The phone rang so she reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Jonathan, to be honest, I've had enough of men dumping on me today. So, if that's what you called for, I'll take a hard pass".

"What happened?"

"Well, the DA gave a press conference about our favorite couple. And I'm not sure why, but for whatever reason, he felt it necessary to tell everyone in attendance and everyone watching at home and around the globe that I had been romantically involved with Holden. So, I go into work, and everyone is staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable. On a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the highest, I would say I pegged somewhere around 80,000 for starters. Then my boss tells me that he assigned the cover story to another colleague, and the cover story is all about our favorite couple. I said fine, just as long as he leaves me out of it. He said no, he is going to mention the facts. I told him if it was more than that, I would quit because I don't deserve this. Then, the sports reporter came by my desk. Remember that school funding story I told you about? It fell through because my source wouldn't talk. Well, as it turns out, I got the information I needed, which is that the person running for the school board seat, has a company that will benefit greatly if he gets elected and this initiative he is pushing goes through. Nobody knows he owns the company, but the sports reporter is a partner in the business. And the brass at work has a policy against reporters getting involved in politics so he doesn't want that information to come out. He thought I found out and killed the story as a favor. And he didn't believe me when I said I didn't know. And now that I do know, I can't do anything about it, because if I go to my boss and get him to let me do the story, he'll probably make me give an interview on our favorite couple, which is what I don't want more than anything".

"Well, that's a lot".

"Yeah it is. Throw in the fact that Holden's mom called this morning and it's been a red-letter day".

"His mom called you?"

"Yeah. She was just calling to check on me and find out when it all started. She apologized for how he treated me and said he wasn't raised to act this way. I tried to ease her mind, by telling her I think it was just a matter of he got away with a little bit, and then just kept pushing the plate to see how far he could go before he got caught. I'm not sure I believe that, but I think it made her feel better".

"Well, I promise, I wasn't calling you to dump on you. And I'm sorry you've had such a bad day. I wish I could make it better for you. I do have to tell you something, but I'm not sure it will make it better".

"Just go ahead and tell me".

"Holden and Tara made a stupid, critical mistake."

"What was that?"

"They robbed a bank and got caught. They are now in custody and they will be back in Colorado day after tomorrow".


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow. Wonder what possessed them to do that".

"Well, the account they were using was frozen, so I assume they figured they could stay on the run with access to cash".

"Good point. Well, maybe all this is starting to come to an end. What happens now?"

"According to the DA, they are going to fly them to Colorado, because that's where they faked their deaths and fled from the law the first time. Then, he will be flown to New York and arraigned, and she will be flown to California and arraigned, and if the judge agrees, they will serve their federal sentence first, then their state sentences next."

"I want to be there."

"You want to be where?"

"I want to be there, in Colorado for his arraignment. I want him to see me and know that I know what he did".

"Ok, let's go. I'll send you my plane and we will go sit right behind the prosecutors."

"Deal".

"I suppose I should call his parents. But then again, that's not my place, I don't guess. This is so confusing".

"I know. I thought I had figured it out, and then bam, here we are again".

They chatted a little longer, and she got out of the bath and put on a nightgown.

"Well, I guess I better let you head to bed. I'll call the DA and see if I can get a firm date on the Colorado hearing, and then we will go from there".

"Thank you, I appreciate it".

"I'll talk to you soon".

"Goodnight Jonathan".

"Goodnight Jennifer".

***The next day***

Jennifer went into work a little early, and was ready to speak with Brooks as soon as he got there.

"Hi, can we talk a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Holden and Tara are being arraigned in Colorado at some point in the next few days. I need some time off so I can be there for the hearing. Unless they plan on having me testify, I plan on this being the only time I go".

"I'll allow it".

"Thank you".

"Wade Miller informed me he was able to keep your name out of his article. But if you testify, he might not be able to do that much longer".

"Well, I was thinking. What if I wrote an op-ed, about this whole thing from my own experience?"

"That might not be a bad idea. I tell you what, write it up and I'll look at it and then let you know".

"You got it".

She headed to her desk and got to work.

First thing, she sent Jonathan an email.

 **Brooks approved my time off for the hearing. I told him unless they subpoenaed me to testify, this was the only hearing I plan on attending. I'm also going to write up this entire saga from my point of view. Want to help me with that?**

Surprisingly, once she started typing, the details came back to her very easily, about their relationship.

She had already written about 1000 words in less than 30 minutes when her computer dinged.

She switched windows to check her email and saw she had one from Jonathan.

 **I'll help you in any way I can, no matter what. I think I'm going to follow your lead and only attend this one, unless they call me to testify as well. I'm fairly certain they will, since my name was on the account. Think it's too much to hope for that they will plead guilty?**

She quickly typed her response.

 **Pleading guilty means admitting you were wrong. I've never known Holden McAlister to do that, in any situation, at any time, ever. I would say the chances of him pleading guilty rest solely on if they make him a deal to give him the littlest amount of jail time possible. Outside of that, I would say the chances lie somewhere around the same level where any chance of me and him getting back together is-below sea level, so deep down not even a submarine can get to it. I'm being dramatic, but you get my point.**

A few minutes later, she heard him reply.

 **Tara's chances with me lie somewhere below Holden's chances with you. And I sincerely hope that she doesn't get offered a plea deal, because I think she deserves to be in jail for the maximum amount of time allowed on every single charge. I already told the DA here that I will not go for him dropping any of the charges related to me, or a plea deal related to those charges. And he also said he was going to ask the NY DA to add her as an accessory to the embezzlement charges, seeing as how she let him deposit and withdraw all that money from that account all the time. I'll let you know about the hearing date as soon as I know.**

She quickly typed back 'Thank you', and then got back to work. The story flowed effortlessly, and she was surprised to find that she found a new perspective about a lot of it, when she got it down on paper. It was therapeutic and cathartic, in a way.

Rachel called around 2.

"Hey, how about dinner? All 4 of us".

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"What about hibachi? We could go to Saitokura's, on 54th".

"Sure. I'll be able to leave here around 5:30, at the latest".

"Perfect. Let's say 6".

"See you then".

Jennifer got back to work and checked her email one last time before she left.

 **The hearing is set for day after tomorrow, at 11, in Green Mountain, Colorado. The DA is going to allow us to speak with both of them, if we wish. My plane will be at LGA to fly you to Colorado tomorrow night at 7. We have the hotel rooms through Sunday morning.**

She quickly typed back to him.

 **Thank you. Hope this knot in my stomach goes away before the hearing. See you tomorrow night**.

She gathered her things, and then headed to meet the girls.

***Saitokura's***

Jennifer came in and found them already at a table.

"Hey, we ordered you a house zinfandel".

"Perfect".

She picked it up and drained it, and then signaled the waiter for another.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"There have been some developments with my favorite couple".

"Like what?"

"Like that they were using a bank account with Jonathan's name on it, so he had it frozen. Since they no longer had access to their money, they decided to rob a bank. Spoiler alert-they aren't skilled at bank robbing and got caught and arrested. So, Jonathan and I are flying to Colorado tomorrow night so we can be at the arraignment on Friday".

"Oh my gosh. Do you really want to see him?"

"Yes, I do. I want him to know that I know everything he did. And outside of them calling me to testify at the trial, this will be the only hearing of his I attend".

"What exactly are his charges?"

"Here in New York, he's charged with 12 counts of embezzlement, and money laundering. In Colorado, he's charged with faking his death, unlawful flight to avoid prosecution, abuse of a corpse. And in California, he's charged with money laundering, wire fraud. And then I guess wherever he robbed the bank, I never thought to ask where that took place. He's facing both federal and state charges, so he's basically looking at a life sentence. Hers will be a little shorter, but not by much".

"I hate to say it, but sweetie, they are right where they belong".

"Cheers to that!"

They all clinked glasses and then had a lovely dinner before heading back home.

Jennifer came inside and took a warm bath to help her warm up, and then started packing. She checked the weather for Green Mountain, Colorado. Cold and snowy the next three days.

She had just started packing when Jonathan called.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi".

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok".

"I'm as ok as I can be. I'll be glad when this is behind us".

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you packed yet?"

"Almost."

"Same. I wrote out my version of events, and will update it when we know what their verdict and sentence is. It was surprisingly therapeutic."

"Yeah, I was thinking earlier that somehow, I'm becoming more and more ok with all this. Not ok as in I'm glad it happened, but ok as in it doesn't punch me in the gut anymore like it was".

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like two good things came out of this: my friendship with you, and the fact that I'm no longer with him."

"Do you think you would have gone through with marrying him?"

"Probably. I don't know that it would have lasted, though. Do you think you would have proposed to her?"

"Highly doubtful. We definitely weren't there yet, and I don't know that we would have gotten there".

"Well, we can be thankful for the fact that we won't be tied to them anymore".

"I am very glad about that".

They chatted while she packed, and then some more while she got in bed.

He was telling her stories about being in the navy. She could have listened to him talk to her all night.

She started yawning.

"Ok, that's my cue. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow".

Jennifer hung up and reached up and turned out the light.

***Jonathan***

Jonathan was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand when Max came in.

"Hey Mr. H. Have a good day?"

"Yeah, I guess. How was poker?"

"Not bad."

Max could always tell when Jonathan had something on his mind. He went and sat down in the arm chair across from him.

"Ok, out with it."

"It's nothing, Max. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm ready to date again".

"What's stopping you?"

"Well, I don't want to bring someone else into the Tara stuff for one, and the other part of it is when I went to see if I could track Tara down, I ended up kissing someone, and I want to find out who she is".

"How did you end up kissing her if you don't know who she is?"

"It was a costume party, Max. I couldn't see her face and she couldn't see mine either."

"So, what do you have to go on? Did you talk to her at all?"

"No. We shared a dance, and a kiss at midnight, and then she left the ballroom."

"So, one kiss made you want to find her this bad?"

"It was a hell of a kiss, Max".

***Thursday***

Jennifer worked till 5, then went and grabbed a cup of soup and headed home.

As soon as she was finished eating, she grabbed her suitcase and her carry-on bag, and set it by the door.

She was just about to walk out the door when she heard a knock.

She cautiously answered it.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up a Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"I'm Michael. Mr. Hart requested that I drive you to the airport. May I take your bags?"

"Sure".

She noticed he was wearing a tux. She had on destructed jeans, her Ugg boots, and a green sweater.

She followed him out and climbed in the car. She was a little nervous, but she decided to just enjoy the ride. Less cab fare, less hassle.

They pulled up to the airport, next to his plane.

She grabbed her carry-on bag and her purse and her water bottle, and headed up the steps.

Jonathan was sitting on the plane.

"Hey you made it".

"Hi".

He stood up and embraced her.

"I didn't realize you were going to be on the plane too. I thought I was meeting you in Colorado".

"Well, the logistics of that would have meant a long flying day for Jack. So, this way, we are cutting his trips in half".

"I see".

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. Underdressed. Thanks for the car service, that was a nice surprise".

"You're welcome. What do you mean you're underdressed?"

Jonathan was in jeans and a button-down shirt.

"The driver was wearing a tux".

"Oh, yeah, that's standard for them".

"Good. I almost told him to wait while I went and changed".

She settled back in her seat and buckled up.

"So, what's our flight time?"

"Almost two movies".

"Perfect".

As soon as they took off, they reclined their seats and got comfortable.

Jonathan dimmed the lights.

"If you're hungry, I have a surprise".

"I'm not starving, but I could eat".

He got up and went to the kitchen. She could hear what he was doing, but she couldn't see what he was doing.

He finally emerged with two covered trays.

He set it down in front of her and she lifted the top off the covered dish.

"Seafood gumbo, flown in from the gumbo shop".

"Oh my gosh, I've been craving this! You're wonderful".

She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you".

"You're welcome".

They clinked their water bottles together and then took a sip.

He picked them a movie, and they settled back and watched.

When they were finished, he cleaned up their dishes and then came back and joined her.

"So, tomorrow, we are meeting the DA at the courthouse at 9. After that, we will be able to meet with them if we want. If we don't want to, that's ok too."

"Ugh. I am not looking forward to that, but at the same time, I'm ready for It to be behind me".

"Same here."

"What are you planning on saying to them?"

"I don't really have anything to say to him. I have a lot to say to her, though. Mainly about how she used me, and how she exploited our relationship".

"If you could go back in time, would you change things so you never met her?"

"Possibly. It would have made my life a lot easier. What about you?"

"No, I don't think I would. He and I had some good times, but I would do our relationship completely different. For starters, I would keep him more at a distance, and I wouldn't have been so trusting".

"God help whomever we date next".

She started laughing.

"Yep. They have no idea what they are walking into".

Jack came on the intercom then and told them they were about to land.

As soon as they landed, Jonathan loaded their bags into the Yukon he had rented, and they headed towards their hotel.

He handed her the directions.

"Can you read these to me?"

"Sure".

She dug a pen light out of her purse and began to read him the directions.

"What's the name of the hotel?"

"Cabins in the sky. It's a hotel, but each place is its own cabin".

"That sounds lovely. Ok, so you are looking to turn right on highway 412".

It only took them about 30 minutes to get there. Jonathan decided to stop and get gas at the bottom of the mountain, so Jennifer ran inside and got a bunch of snacks and some bottled waters for them.

They made it to the hotel and checked in.

"Here you are, sir. We have you in our best one-room cabin at the top of the hill".

"One room? I specifically asked for two".

Jonathan handed him his confirmation.

"I'm sorry, we put you down for a one-room cabin. And we are all full."

"Is there a couch in the room?"

"Yes, there is".

"Ok, so you take the bed, I'll take the couch, and it will all work out."

"Jennifer-"

"Jonathan, what other choice do we have?"

"You're right. Let's go".

They took the keys and went back to the car and drove up to the cabin.

It was a nice cabin, with a living room and a little kitchen area, and then a loft area upstairs with the bedroom and bathroom.

They came in put their stuff down.

"Jennifer, I really think I should take the couch".

"Jonathan, I'm shorter than you. it's fine. I don't mind".

The couch was more like a love seat. He went upstairs to the loft. The bed was king-sized, and there was a gas fireplace up there.

"Nice place".

"Yeah, it is".

He came back downstairs and adjusted the thermostat.

After making sure they were all locked up tight, he turned to Jennifer.

"Do you need to get in the bathroom?"

"Just for a moment, but you can go first".

"I'll be right out".

She quickly changed into a nightgown and robe and put her slippers on.

When he came out of the bathroom, he yelled down to her that it was free.

She zipped up the stairs and into the bathroom.

About 10 minutes later, she came out.

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight".

She came downstairs and got the couch all set up with sheets and a blanket and pillows.

She laid down, got all comfy and promptly fell through the couch.

"Jonathan!"

"Yeah?"

"Um…can you come give me a hand? Please?"

He came down the stairs and saw her literally in the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"I laid down and fell through. Can you help me up, please?"

He picked her up and pulled her up out of the couch.

"Thank you".

He took the sheets off and then pulled the cushions off.

"This couch is broken. It's going to keep doing this".

He grabbed the phone and called the front desk.

They spoke a few minutes and then he hung up.

"They will bring us a new one tomorrow".

"Ok".

"We can share the bed if you want. There's plenty of room".

"Ok".

She grabbed her pillow and her robe and they headed upstairs.

They climbed into bed, got the covers situated, and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

***Friday Morning***

Jennifer and Jonathan got up and showered, and dressed and then headed into town.

They stopped at a café and got breakfast and coffee, and then headed to the courthouse.

The DA was a young lady named Olivia Jefferson.

Olivia met them outside the courtroom.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Hart."

"And I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"Hi, nice to meet you both. You won't have to testify today if you don't want to, but we will need both of you to testify when it goes to trial".

They both nodded.

"We want to have a few minutes to speak with them after the hearing if we can".

"I'll allow that. Today is going to be very informal-just them entering their pleas, and determining who is their representation".

"How long do you think this will last?"

"Maybe an hour. Maybe less."

They took a seat in the hallway and waited for the bailiff to tell them they could go in.

When they went in, they sat directly behind the prosecutor.

Holden and Tara were brought in together. They were both in prison garb, with their hands shackled at the waist and their feet shackled as well.

Jennifer stared at Holden. All she felt for him was pity. He was thinner, and had buzzed his hair almost completely off. He had lightened it several shades. He had a full beard, and he was wearing glasses. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him wear his glasses.

Jonathan was doing the same thing-staring at Tara.

She had cut her long, dark hair into a pixie cut, and had added red tips at the bottom. She too, was wearing glasses.

He leaned over to Jennifer.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't quit looking at his glasses".

"Same. I didn't even know she wore any".

They both entered not guilty pleas.

The judge asked them if they had attorneys, and they both indicated they were working on it.

"We will reconvene in one week to determine representation. If at such time you two don't have a lawyer, we will provide one for you".

It wasn't until they turned to leave the courtroom that they saw Jennifer and Jonathan sitting there.

Holden turned white. Tara teared up and looked away.

Olivia led Jonathan and Jennifer down the hall to a conference room.

A guard frisked them, and made Jennifer put her purse in a box.

A few minutes later, Holden and Tara were brought in.

"Hi".

"Hello", Jennifer said coolly.

"Jennifer, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened, I just temporarily lost my mind".

"Holden, save it. I'm not interested in your apologies".

"Ok".

"You are despicable. You are pathetic, and you're small. You are a pitiful excuse for a man, and I wish like hell I had realized it sooner. You are getting exactly what you deserve. What happens to you in the days ahead-pure karma, and you deserve all of it and then some."

"Jennifer, I know that I am not in a position to ask you for a lot of favors, but there is something you could help me with".

"I'm listening".

"There are several pieces of jewelry in my apartment. If you could get them, and sell them, and then find me a lawyer, I'd appreciate it".

Jennifer chuckled.

"How about we use my engagement ring? What do you think I'll get for it-5, 10 bucks?"

He sighed. "I always planned on getting you a real one".

"Yeah, sure you did. I cleaned your apartment out months ago. When I thought you were DEAD. I was then visited by a lovely agent at my work, Holden. My work! And he shared with me that you were a thief. When I found the jewels, I turned them over to him. You have no money, you have no friends. Your family doesn't even want to help you."

"That's not true".

"Look around Holden. Where are they? Better get used to having a public defender and you better be damned thankful the state is willing to give you that".

"Are you really not going to help me? After all we meant to each other?"

"You have a lot of nerve. Did you ever stop to think that what you were doing would embarrass me? I work in the press, Holden. I'm tied to your deceit. And you humiliated yourself and your family".

"Is your reputation in the press really more important to you than helping me? More important than my relationship with you?"

"Was she more important than our relationship?"

"That's not fair".

"Why her, Holden? Why Tara?"

"Because, she's nice. She loves me. She wasn't an ice-cold bitch like you".

"Now hold on! I wasn't going to say anything to you, because I'm here to speak to Tara. But in the months since the two of you "died", Jennifer and I have become friends. And one thing I can tell you is she is the nicest, kindest, most genuine person on the planet. If anyone in here is ice cold, it's you. And if she has any negative qualities, none of which I've discovered or observed, I'm sure they are a direct result of her relationship with you".

"Yeah, well, Tara is way better in bed than Jennifer is any day. Just look at her. You've been warned".

"Goodbye Holden".

Jennifer signaled to the guard that she wanted him taken away.

The guard brought over a bag.

"Jennifer, I understand that you are irritated with me right now. But in that bag is the watch that was my grandfathers. Can you please send it to my dad? One of my brothers can have it".

"Fine."

"Keep in touch".

"Don't count on it".

They took Holden out.

Jennifer got up and went and sat by the door while Jonathan talked to Tara.

"Jonathan", she started, in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you would be kind and let me use the money in the frozen account for a lawyer".

"No. You had no right to open an account in my name, and open a credit card with that account. Are you crazy?"

"Fine. Can you sell my G-wagon and get me a lawyer with that?"

"Your G-Wagon is history. I could get you a lawyer very easily. However, I'm not going to. You lied to me, you deceived me, and you exploited our relationship and tried to ruin my company in the process. I hope like hell you get the maximum sentence, I hope like hell you have a hard time in prison. And I hope like hell you can come to terms with what you've done, because trust me, you are going to have a long time to think about it".

"Jonathan, you can't leave me in here like this. Come on, we are amazing together".

"Watch me. And if we were so good together, you wouldn't have turned to Holden. Bye, Tara".

Jonathan opened the door, and he and Jennifer walked out into the hallway.

She saw a phone in the hallway, and went to it.

She quickly dialed his parent's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Jennifer. I just want to let you know, I just saw Holden, in court. He asked me to get him a lawyer."

"What did you say?"

"I told him no".

"Good. That's what we told him too. We told him this morning on the phone that we are no longer going to financially support him, and that includes a legal defense."

"Well, he gave me his watch that he said was his grandfathers. He wants me to send it to you and he wants his brothers to have it".

"We wondered where that was".

"I'll mail it out as soon as I can. I don't want to upset you, but I will be testifying against him".

"That doesn't upset us at all. You are well within the right to do that. He made his bed, he needs to lie in it".

"I agree. Ok, well I won't keep you, I just wanted to let you know I'll send the watch".

"Thank you, Jennifer. We love you".

"I love y'all too".

She hung up and rejoined Jonathan.

"How about we go have some fun?"

"Yes, please".

They headed out and went back to the hotel.

Jonathan called to make sure they were bringing a new couch, while Jennifer changed clothes up in the loft.

After they were both changed, they drove into town and found a Mexican restaurant.

The margaritas were cold and frozen, just the way Jennifer liked them.

"To people getting what they deserve".

"I'll drink to that. And to prisons not being anything like a club med".

"Even better".

They clinked glasses and took a sip.

Jonathan ordered the endless tacos, and Jennifer ordered a chicken taco salad.

She watched in amazement as he put away 8 tacos with all the toppings.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me? Do you have like 4 stomachs or something?"

He chuckled.

"No, nothing like that. I just like tacos".

"I see".

They stayed there till mid-afternoon, and then headed back to the hotel.

"So, what is there to do here at the hotel?"

"Well, there's a hot tub out back, and if we go up to the main building, we can get ski passes, snowmobile passes, or just hang out in the lobby".

"Interesting".

"Hot tub?"

She nodded.

She went upstairs and changed, and thanked her lucky stars that she had thrown her bathing suit in the suitcase as a what-if.

She put her robe on and grabbed them towels, while he was changing.

When he came back down, he lifted the cover off while she climbed in.

When he saw her in the teal string bikini, his jaw dropped open.

They climbed in and turned the jets on.

"Ooooooh this feels amazing".

Jonathan agreed.

They quietly soaked for a few minutes.

He looked over and realized she was crying.

"Hey, what is it?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"It's incredibly silly, but for the first time, I feel like I finally and truly saw him for what and who he is. And now I feel like the biggest fool, for not seeing it sooner and for being so taken by him".

"I know what you mean. Tara batted her eyelashes at me like she's always done and for the first time today, I didn't fall for it. Instead of being proud of myself, I'm mad that I used to fall for it before".

"And that crack he made about her being better in bed than me? He never had any complaints before. I mean, I was willing for us to spend the night together, but he was the one who pushed and pushed for it."

"He seemed desperate to me. Like he only said that because you wouldn't get him a lawyer".

"Maybe. I cannot believe he had the audacity to even ask me to help him get a lawyer after everything that he has done".

"Well, hopefully they will change their pleas to guilty and we won't have to testify".

She wiped the tears from her face.

"Out of everyone I ever dated, he was the only one who made me feel like I was beautiful and desirable. He was the only one who made me feel like I matter".

"Well now that you know how you want to be treated, you can make sure you don't settle for less. And you did a good job putting the weather man in his place".

"He is a sports reporter, and yeah, I did, didn't I?"

She turned to him.

"I noticed that you didn't ask Tara why she did anything."

"Why she did it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that she did it. "

"That's true".

"See, people have this idea of who I am. And that's because in Los Angeles, I'm a well-known businessman, well known as a philanthropist. But the papers never talk about what my company is doing, or what charities I'm donating to. They always talk about who I take to functions and who I'm dating. So, because of that, people think I'm a playboy who won't ever settle down. But that's not really who I am. I'm really very simple."

"In what way?"

"Well, first of all, I feel like when you are truly with the person you are meant to be with, you know it. And I also feel like a healthy, committed relationship isn't 50% one person and 50% the other, in order to be successful. It's 100% one person, 100% the other. And there are just simply somethings I won't tolerate-abuse, adultery, and addiction".

"I completely agree with all of that".

"I keep wondering how we didn't see it".

"Didn't see what?"

"The adultery".

"Because we weren't looking for it. We thought everything was fine".

"Yeah, that's true".

They climbed out and went inside and showered, and then got dressed.

Jonathan turned on the tv.

" _Snowfall expected to start in the next hour. This area is expected to get 1-2 inches overnight."_

"How about a pizza?"

She looked at him in shock.

"You can't seriously be hungry again".

"No, I'm not. But if we don't order now, we might not be able to get one later."

"Good point".

He called and ordered them a couple pizzas, and a big salad and some drinks.

Jennifer got up and was looking in the drawers in the kitchen and found some cards.

"Know any card games?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"I don't know. Name something".

"Gin. Poker. Spades."

"Gin"

He dealt the cards and they played a few hands. She won some, he won some.

Just before their pizzas got there, he put his cards down.

"Gin".

"What?! You can't do that! That's my 9!"

He smirked at her as he got up and paid for their pizzas.

She got some cash out of her purse, but he wouldn't take it.

"Jonathan, you flew me out here, you paid for dinner last night, lunch today, the cabin, the rental car. Come on, it's the least that I can do".

He finally took the money from her and when she wasn't looking he put it back in her purse.

He had ordered a large cheese and a large pepperoni, sausage, and beef.

She made her a plate of salad while he took a bite of pizza.

"Oh, you got to try this. Here, take a bite".

He fed her a bite and got some sauce on her cheek.

She felt it and grabbed a napkin but didn't get it.

"Here, let me".

He leaned forward with the napkin and dabbed at it, and then in a split-second, he kissed her. It was a short, sweet, soft romantic kiss.

She pulled back and stared at him.

"Did we just kiss?"

"That's what it felt like to me".

"Wow".

"Want to do it again?"

She looked at him and nodded.

He picked her up and put her on the counter and covered her lips with his. He ran his fingers through her hair, as she wrapped her legs around him. Both of them did whatever they could to keep the kiss going.

When they finally broke the kiss, they spent a few minutes staring at each other.

Jennifer finally broke the silence.

"What are we doing here?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we doing? We said we weren't going to get involved because you don't want to do the long-distance thing, but here we are, pawing at each other".

"I think if I know that it's me and you, I can find a way to do the long-distance thing".

"So, what would that look like? Us seeing each other only on the weekends?"

"Not necessarily. I can do some of my business in New York, so there would be some weekdays".

"Weekdays would be great."

He fed her a bite of pizza, and kissed her forehead.

She looked past him and saw that it was really snowing.

"Wow, it's really coming down".

"Yeah, it is".

They took their plates to the living room, and got under a blanket.

Jonathan found them a movie on tv.

"So, what if we just take things slow, and figure it out as we go along?"

"I think that's the best idea".

"Ok ground rules. No sharing giant tubs of popcorn at the movies. I want my own tub. You want popcorn, get your own".

She smirked at him.

"Fine. And don't expect me to give you my jacket when you're cold. You're a grown woman, check the weather". He returned the smirk.

"Fine. Are you a cover hog?"

"I can be. Are you?"

"I can be also".

When they finished their pizza, Jennifer took their plates to the kitchen. She put the rest of the pizza and salad in the fridge.

She ran upstairs to put on some warmer clothes, and then came back down. She had her tumbler and headed to the kitchen to refill it.

When she was done, she came back to the living room and sat next to him again.

"I think I know a way we can fix the couch".

He got up and picked up the end table, and put it inside the couch, and then put the cushions back on.

"Jonathan, that's insane".

"Yeah, it was a long shot".

He put it all back like it was, and then came and sat with Jennifer in the recliner again.

She was taking a sip of her water from her tumbler.

"Jennifer, when were you at Paradise Springs?"

"Remember the girl's trip I took?"

"Yes".

"That's where we went".

"That's where Holden and Tara went too".

"How do you know?"

"Because I got the tip from my PI and I flew to the resort and took pictures of them".

"So that was them!"

He nodded.

"When were you there?"

"I flew in on New Year's Eve, and flew out on New Year's Day".

"I was there on New Year's Eve too. And I left on New Year's Day".

"I wonder how we missed each other".

"Well, let me think back. That day we went sightseeing, and then went to the costume party".

"I was at the costume party".

"Oh? I was Cat Woman".

Jonathan's jaw dropped open.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Jennifer, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead, I'm listening".

"So, the Tara thing happened, and then you and I went to New Orleans, and then I just slowly, very slowly, tried to put the pieces back together and move forward. And then, I sort of met someone, and I have been going crazy trying to figure out who that person is. And the crazy thing is, I was trying to figure out where that person fits into my life, and how that person and me would affect you and me. But now I realize that Jennifer, that person is you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Well, thank you".

"And by the way, I was Batman at the Costume Party".

"You were Batman?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my".

"Yeah, I can't believe it either".

She took another sip of her water and then set it down.

"Why didn't you say something to me at the costume party?"

"I was trying to figure out if Holden and Tara were there, and I didn't want to blow my cover".

"I promise, I had no idea it was you".

"Nor I, you".

She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything".

"Why did you break our kiss that night and run away?"

"Because, I looked over and saw a couple resembling Holden and Tara kissing. And apparently it was actually them, kissing. And it hit me-he never kissed me on New Year's Eve, never spent Valentine's day with me. He was probably spending it with her. And I just couldn't stand to be around them one more second. And I know myself. If I hadn't left, we would have stayed there all night, kissing because I never wanted to stop kissing you".

"You never have to, I promise".

He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her gently.

It was passionate, romantic, tender, and loving.

Just as they broke the kiss, the power went out.

"You're better than I thought".

"You haven't seen anything yet".

"There's a fireplace here, why don't we build a fire?"

"Well, we don't have any wood for this one, but we can go upstairs to the bedroom. That one is a gas fireplace".

"Great idea".

They headed upstairs and he got the gas fireplace going, while she climbed in bed and got it all comfy.

He came and joined her once he got the fireplace going, and they snuggled up together.

"So, let's review. You were in a relationship, and I was in a relationship, and the people we were in relationships with were also in a relationship, and then faked their deaths, which led to us meeting. Then, you and I started a grieving-slash-discovering who they really were and what they really did journey, while they were living it up on money that he stole from his work. Then, my friends and I decide to go on the first annual JARS trip-"

"Jars?"

"Yeah. Jennifer, Alexandria, Rachel, Stacie".

"I see".

"Anyways, we saw a couple who we thought resembled Holden and Tara at the resort, who I guess actually was Holden and Tara, and then you and I met at a costume party, but we didn't realize we were….us. We shared a pretty perfect kiss at the costume party, and then they were caught, arrested, and now we have confronted them and told them goodbye. What a trip".

"Any trip that ends up here, can't be all bad".

"Awww".

"This one was pretty rough though. But the rest of them can't be all bad".

She started laughing and laced her fingers through his.

"Ok, we need to be grownups and have a grownup conversation."

"You want me to tell you where babies come from? You see, when a man loves a woman, really loves her, then he-"

"Jonathan!"

She playfully swatted him.

"I was going to ask you…what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well, I want us to give being together a shot. If we fail, we fail. But we won't know unless we try, so I want us to try".

"Even though we are long distance?"

"Yeah, I think so. And who knows, we might not be long-distance forever".

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them.

"And what do you want?"

"Well, I want us to give it a shot too. But I'm scared. I don't want to lose our friendship if it doesn't work out".

"We won't. I promise you, we won't".

Before she could protest, he crushed his lips on hers and rolled on top of her.

A few minutes later, she broke the kiss.

"What? Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just…what about….you know"

He chuckled at her and then kissed her again.

"I promise you, our bases are covered".

He kissed her again, and then quickly climbed off her.

They shed their clothes, and then climbed back in bed.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss that made time stand still, that made her hair straighten.

He reached down and cupped her breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You're a boob man, I take it?"

"I'm a boob man, a butt man, an everything man".

"Ahhh".

He trailed some kisses to her chest, and then took one of her nipples into his mouth.

She drew in a shaky breath and arched her back, as her fingers gripped his shoulders.

"Ahhh, so you're a nipple girl".

"Among other things".

He moved his kisses back to her neck as he ran his hands up and down her body.

"Mmmm. You have the magic touch".

"You have the magic everything".

He kissed her a few more times and then looked deep into her eyes.

She nodded.

He reached over and grabbed a condom out of his wallet, and then once they were protected, returned to Jennifer.

She wrapped her legs around him, as he plunged himself inside of her. They began rocking their hips together in a matching and satisfying rhythm.

"Oh…"

"You feel….so good".

She reached down and grabbed his butt.

"Mmmmm".

He quickened the pace, and leaned down and kissed her.

She broke the kiss and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Oh god, Jona…..than….."

He took her over the edge, and then followed her himself.

"Oh Mmmm, that was amazing".

"The best ever".

"Nobody has ever made me feel that way".

He gave her some light kisses as they calmed down.

She leaned her head against his chest as they held each other.

"Is that what we've been missing all this time? We've been avoiding that?"

"Yeah, I guess so".

"We're idiots".

"Yes, we are".

She shivered, so he pulled her closer and then pulled the covers up around them.

They spent the next several hours making love and just being together.

They finally fell asleep together, their arms and legs intertwined.

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up first, and headed downstairs. The power was still out, so she was unable to make coffee.

She came back upstairs just as Jonathan was waking up.

"Morning".

"Morning. Where did you go?"

She climbed back in bed with him.

"Downstairs. I was hoping I could make coffee. But, the power is still out".

They snuggled for a little bit.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How could I not after that workout you gave me?"

"You were the one leading the exercise class, not me".

"That's because you are so irresistible".

He leaned down and kissed her nose.

They were deciding what they were going to do, when the phone rang.

Jonathan reached over and got it.

"Hello?"

She played with his chest hair while he talked for a few moments.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can".

He hung up and turned back to her.

"That was Jack. He says if we don't fly out soon, we might not get to fly out till Monday afternoon, since another storm is coming. So, what do you say to us flying back to New York, and staying at the penthouse? Or we can stay at your place, whatever you want".

"I'm fine with that".

They got up and showered and got ready, and got all packed.

Jonathan loaded the car, and then came back and helped her to the car.

They headed to the main building, and he negotiated a lower rate, and then checked out.

They stopped to get some breakfast and then headed to the airport.

They had an easy flight since they were ahead of the storm, and arrived back in New York without any problems.

They decided to head to her apartment, so she could get some clothes.

She started laundry, while he turned on her tv and was flipping through the channels.

She came back to the living room and had just sat down next to him when there was a knock at the door. It was more of a frantic knocking, not a regular knock.

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No, I'm not".

He got up and opened the door.

Rachel was on the other side.

"Hey what are you-"

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Rachel, calm down. Remember at dinner, I told you I was going to Colorado to attend Holden's hearing?"

"Yeah, that was yesterday morning. I've been worried sick about you".

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Would you mind if I spent some time with Rachel alone? I promise, as soon as my laundry is done, I'll come to the penthouse".

"Sure. I tell you what-call me first and I'll send the car service".

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and then grabbed his coat and bag and left.

After the door was shut, she turned to Rachel.

"Ok, first of all, I'm fine. Second of all, what has you so upset?"

"I thought you were coming home when the hearing was over. When I came by last night and you weren't here, I got worried. Mainly because I had no way of contacting you in case something happened".

"Jonathan rented us a cabin for the weekend. So, we stayed and we were going to stay through tomorrow afternoon, but a snow storm came in and we decided to fly home before we got snowed in".

"I see."

"We also made some other decisions".

"Like what?"

"Like, unless they call us to testify, we aren't attending anymore of the hearings or trials. And we are going to give things between us a shot".

"You and Jonathan?"

She nodded.

"There were some major developments".

"Tell me everything".

They sat down on the couch.

"So, we flew out Thursday night, and he surprised me by having gumbo flown in before our flight. The same gumbo we loved in New Orleans. So, we get to the cabin, and it was a one-bedroom, loft style cabin. Had a living room and kitchen downstairs, and a bedroom and bathroom upstairs. So, I volunteered to take the couch".

"Please tell me he didn't let you".

"He did, because it was more of a loveseat, and he was too tall for it. So, I got all settled, and then promptly fell through the couch. He had to come and rescue me. And then we shared the bed, because he realized that the couch was broken, so it was going to keep doing that. So, then the next morning was the hearing. They both pled not guilty, both said they were working on a lawyer. We were able to meet with them afterwards, and they both had the nerve to ask us to help them get a lawyer. Holden got very indigent about everything, which I'm honestly not surprised by. And then he insulted me, so I had the guard take him out."

"What an ass".

"Yep. I don't have the faintest clue what I ever saw in him. So, then we went back to the cabin and changed clothes and then went to a Mexican restaurant. We came back to the cabin, and were watching a movie when he saw my cup".

"Your cup?"

"Yeah, from Hawaii. He asked me about it and we figured out that he was Batman".

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"And then we talked about things and decided to give things a shot".

"I thought he didn't want to do the long-distance thing."

"He said with me he would be willing to try it. And Holden said something so rude and horrible to me, and he immediately jumped to my defense and told him off."

"Well, good. It's about time you had a stand-up guy".

"I agree".

Jennifer went and changed out the laundry and then came back.

"I'm sorry I just ambushed you two. I just worry about you all the time-you've been through so much".

"It's ok. I'm thankful that you care about me so much. I promise you though, you don't have to worry about Jonathan hurting me. He's different. I can't explain it or put my finger on it quite yet, but he is".

"What's your favorite thing about him?"

"Gosh, where to start….I love how he loves to surprise me. And I also love his sense of humor. Like yesterday, we were in the cabin and the power went out. So, the cabin had a fireplace downstairs that took wood. And there was one upstairs that took gas. And since we didn't have any wood, we headed up to the bedroom and turned that one on. So, we were cuddled up in the bed under the covers and I mentioned that he and I needed to have a grown up conversation. He immediately said "Oh, so you want me to tell you where babies come from? Well when a man loves a woman…" and I cracked up. He always knows how to make me laugh".

Rachel was laughing and holding her stomach.

"Well, I promise to give him a chance".

"Thank you. I think you'll like him once you get to know him."

"What a crazy journey. You dating Holden, then Holden cheating on you, and somehow, it led you to Jonathan".

"I agree. I'm ready for the crazy to die down a little, and the normal to creep back in".

They chatted about various things until the dryer went off, and then Rachel sat with her while she packed a bag.

"I'm probably going to stay at Jonathan's the next couple nights. If you need me, call the Plaza and ask for Jonathan Hart's suite".

"I feel horrible. I should really apologize to him".

"Well, you can come with me to the penthouse and do just that if you want. He's very easy to talk to".

"Do you think he will mind if you still have girl's nights with us?"

"Not at all. And he won't always be in the city, so we could plan our nights around his schedule".

"Great idea".

She zipped up her bag and then picked up the phone and called him.

"Hey, I'm about to leave".

"Perfect. I'm making us dinner-the car service will be there in about 10 minutes. I left a key for you at the front desk".

"Ok see you soon".

She hung up and they headed downstairs.

They took the car service to his penthouse. Rachel had never been in anything so fancy.

"Have you talked to your dad lately?"

"Yeah, but I probably need to call him again. Have you talked to yours?"

"Almost funny". Rachel and her father barely spoke ever since he remarried.

"I didn't mean it like that, come on, you know that. He's still your father".

"Well, ever since she came in the picture, he's someone I no longer recognize".

"Well, perhaps if you two spent some time together just you and him, you could start talking again".

"Maybe. He always wants to bring her along".

They arrived at the penthouse and headed to the elevator.

"Let me go in and make sure he's decent first, ok?"

Rachel nodded.

Jennifer went inside and found Jonathan cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey beautiful".

"Hey. Rachel is with me. She wants to talk to you".

"Sure".

She went and got Rachel and then took her bag to the bedroom.

"Jonathan, I apologize for ambushing you guys. It's long and complicated, but Jennifer and I have a special friendship, where we are more like sisters. We look out for each other, on a heightened scale, if you will. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that she wasn't safe with you".

"Oh, that's ok. I'm not upset. I'm glad she has friends like you".

Jennifer came and rejoined them.

"Ok, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to go back to my place, and make myself a stiff drink. And then I'm going to call my father".

"Good. You can do this, Mushy. I know you can. And I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you too".

She wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you Mushy".  
"I love you Squishy".

"I'll call you tomorrow".

"Great".

Jennifer saw her out and then returned to Jonathan.

"Thank you for talking to her".

"No problem."

"Can I help you with dinner?"

"Sure. I'm making one of Max's famous dishes. Seasoned pasta with grilled chicken".

"Smells wonderful".

He put the pasta on to boil and then started grilling the chicken.

He opened a bottle of Valpolicella and poured them each a glass.

"To new beginnings".

"To new beginnings".

She clinked her glass with his and then he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a fun night".


	17. Chapter 17

***A few days later***

Jonathan and Jennifer had been back in New York for three days now.

Jonathan was flying back to California tomorrow night.

They were both up, getting ready for the office.

Jennifer made them coffee while Jonathan was in the shower.

They headed out together, and dropped her off at the Times first.

"I'll be home around 5:30".

"I will be, too. Have a good day".

He gave her several kisses and then she got out of the car and headed inside.

There was a note on her desk from Brooks. "See me when you get in, please".

She put her stuff down and headed to see him.

"Hey".

"Hey, thanks for coming in. Samantha in editing was supposed to take vacation next week, but her mother is ill, and they are canceling their trip. You are scheduled to go in a month from now-would you mind switching with her?"

"Not at all".

"Great! Thank you".

"Certainly".

She headed back to her desk and sent Jonathan an email.

 **Hey. Hope you aren't busy. I just found out I'm going on vacation next week. Want to go with me?**

He typed back a few minutes later.

 **Sure. I have some meetings in Los Angeles at the beginning of the week I cannot get out of, but we could go somewhere Wednesday afternoon-Sunday maybe**.

She started smiling as she typed her response back to him.

 **Where do you want to go?**

She started looking up options, and was about to suggest a few places when he typed back.

 **What if you just come to California with me tomorrow night, and we will figure it out?**

She thought about it and then typed back to him.

 **Ok. I hope Max won't mind if I stay with you.**

She went and submitted a work from home slip to Brooks for Friday, and then came back to her desk.

Just as she sat down, Jonathan's email came through.

 **Are you kidding? He's gonna love you, I just know it. I'm so glad we get to spend the week together.**

She immediately typed back to him.

 **Me too. Friday marks a week-what does one give for the one-week anniversary?**

She didn't think he would reply, but a few minutes later he did.

 **Well, the first anniversary is paper. Keeping that in mind, how about I take you for some Taco Quickies and some Diet Rite?**

She started laughing and then typed her response back.

 **Maybe I don't want any quickies. Maybe I'm in the mood for something with more longevity. Gotta get back to work, before they fire me. Muah**.

She got back to work on her article, and finished it and turned it in. She then got to work on the editing that she had been assigned, and finished all of it and got it turned in.

She was able to leave around 4:30, which was a nice surprise.

She called and placed a grocery store order and then called for the car service and waited while they picked her up.

"Hi Michael. Can we stop at the market on 34th street on the way home? I have an order to pick up".

"Certainly, ma'am".

"Thank you".

After she was dropped off at the penthouse, she got started on dinner.

She marinated two steaks, and put them in the fridge. She then made a salad, and sliced some veggies for grilling.

She had everything finished and had just put it all in the fridge when Jonathan got home.

"Hey beautiful".

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Dinner is almost ready".

"What are we having?"

"Steaks, salad and grilled veggies".

"Sounds yummy".

He went to change clothes, while she took the steaks and veggies to the patio to grill them.

A few minutes later he came outside.

"Here, let me".

She happily handed him the tongs and then wrapped her arms around him.

"I arranged to take Friday off".

"How?"

"I requested to work from home and stated that I had some maintenance men coming to fix things that I needed to be present for."

"Good idea".

"I wish I could get out of work tomorrow, but it's not going to happen".

"Same here. I have a meeting in the morning that I don't want to have, but I have to."

"I love my work, I just wish I could do it on my terms instead of someone else's".

"That's why I became my own boss".

He grilled the veggies and the steaks, and then they went inside.

She quickly set the table while he got them both drinks.

They had a nice dinner and then did the dishes together.

"Darling, every spring, my company throws a big benefit evening and we always highlight the orphanage I grew up in, and then I personally match whatever is raised for them and donate that amount to another local charity. This year, that charity is the Los Angeles Children's Hospital. Now, I was going to go to the ball, without a date. But now that you are coming to California with me, do you want to be my date?"

"Absolutely. Is it formal?"

"Yes, it is".

"I need to go to my apartment and get some things. Want to go with me?"

"Sure".

They headed to her apartment and she packed a suitcase with more clothes and put a couple evening gowns in a garment bag and then they headed back to the penthouse.

When they got back to the penthouse, she started a load of laundry, and then came and joined him in the bedroom.

She changed into some pajamas and then climbed up next to him in the bed.

He put his arm around her and she leaned back against him.

"This is my new favorite".

"What is?"

"Lying here with you, just the two of us, happy and content with each other".

"Yeah, I like it too. Much better than being single, that's for sure".

They were just about to make love, when there was a frantic knock on the door.

Jonathan got up and went to get it, while Jennifer put her robe on.

He opened the door and found Rachel sobbing on the other side.

"IneedSquishy!"

"You need what?"

"Squishy!"

She was wailing at this point.

Jennifer came into the living room.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"thurhabingababbbyandmuvingtoexas".

"Oh no. Come on, come sit down".

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her and just let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright. It's ok. Did they for sure tell you they were having a baby and moving to Texas?"

Rachel nodded.

Rachel's voice was all high-pitched and squeaky.

Jennifer turned to Jonathan.

"Darling, can you get her a glass of water, please? And bring the box of Kleenex".

"Sure".

He came back a few minutes later with water and Kleenex for her.

"Thank you, darling".

Rachel took a big gulp of water, and then calmed down some.

"Ok, start from the beginning".

"I did what you said. I called my dad and we met for dinner tonight, just me and him. And the first half was great. We were talking, we were catching up, he was my daddy. And then, he told me that she is having his baby. It's a girl, and she's due in 4 months. And he said when the baby comes, they are moving back to her hometown, in Texas."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

"I hate her. She is ruining our lives".

"Sweetie, think of it like this. No matter what, he will always be your daddy. And now you have the sister you always wanted".

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised if she was to ban me from the house. I can't even talk to him when she's around, she answers for him whenever I say anything to him. And I think it's completely disgusting for him to have a baby at his age".

"It's his decision, Mushy. Just like if you had a baby it would be your decision".

"I'm more upset about Daddy moving away".

"I know. it's hard. But what if you and your dad set aside time to talk just you and him each week? That might help. And when the baby comes, what if you went to visit and made an effort to see your sister?"

"I suppose I can do that. You know how I am, how I hate change".

"I do. But it's a part of life, Mushy".

Once she was calmed down, Rachel gave Jennifer a hug and said she was going home.

"Tomorrow night, I'm going with Jonathan back to California. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm not happy, but I'm fine".

"I'll be back a week from Sunday".

"I love you, I hope you have a good trip".

"I love you too."

Jennifer gave her a long hug and then saw her out.

She locked the door and then went and joined Jonathan in bed again.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen her like that".

"What exactly was the issue?"

"What she said at the beginning of our conversation, darling. Her father and stepmom are having a baby and moving to Texas".

"How do you do it?"

She turned to look at him.

"How do I do what?"

"That thing where someone talks in a language not even Martians could understand and you know exactly what they are saying".

She cracked up.

"Rachel and I just sort of understand each other. And we've had a lot of crying conversations over the years".

"Why do you two call each other Squishy and Mushy?"

"Well, when I met her at boarding school, I didn't like her at all. And she didn't like me. Our personalities just didn't mesh together. And then, 2 years later, her mother died. She made the statement that nobody understood. And I spoke up that I understood because my mom had died too. So, we stopped being ourselves and we started speaking to each other from a place of mutual understanding. Within 3 months, we swapped roommates, and we became inseparable. And one night, there was a big bug in our room. It was like a centipede thing, but with long legs. And I was trying to catch it so I could put it outside. She was trying to kill it. And somehow, we both ended up touching it, and when the dorm monitor came to find out why we were screaming, she kept saying it was Mushy. And I said no it's not mushy, it's squishy. And then we started laughing till our sides hurt and we couldn't breathe. And from then on, that's what we've called each other ever since".

He was just looking at her.

"Girls are so strange".

"No, we aren't. It's boys who are strange".

"How can you say that?"

"Because-boys are always trying to show off for girls. And the thing is, the girls don't need the boys to do that. Most of the time, they already like the boys anyways".

"Darling, boys don't show off for girls. They show off for the other boys who can't get the girls".

"Oh really? So, which one were you, a show off, or a watcher?"

"A little of both".

She squeezed his chin and kissed him.

She turned and settled back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

They watched the movie for a few minutes.

"So, darling, what do girls do at their girls nights?"

"Well, sometimes we eat dinner and have drinks. Sometimes we order in and wear our pajamas. We just do the girl talk thing, and just enjoy each other's company. Sometimes we do face masks and hair treatments. Why, what do guys do?"

"Make rude noises, drink beer, look at porn".

"Seriously?!"

"No. Well, the drink beer part is true. But really, we just watch games or play poker and drink beer. That's about it. No talking about our feelings or eating dainty little sandwiches. I did go to a bachelor party once that was just like what I described though".

"You're missing out".

"I doubt that".

She laced her fingers through his as they watched the movie for a little bit.

"So, tell me what the ball is like".

"Well, we do the red carpet and take photos. And there's dinner, dancing, and a silent auction. I give a speech at the end, and then we go home".

"Sounds fun".

Jonathan stretched out next to Jennifer and wrapped her in a hug.

"And when we get home, that's when the real fun starts".

"I see".

They spent the next few hours making love and then fell asleep together.

***Thursday***

Jennifer got up first and grabbed a shower. She went and made some coffee while Jonathan was in the shower.

They rode to work together.

"I'll see you at home tonight. We can leave as soon as we are both ready".

"Sounds good".

He gave her several kisses and then she headed inside.

Everyone was freaking out.

Jennifer could tell something was wrong but she didn't know what.

She headed towards her desk and put her stuff down. She could hear yelling and screaming coming from Brooks' office.

"What's going on?"

Jennifer turned to Samantha.

"I have no idea".

Suddenly, the door to Brooks' office opened and Marianne, the head of the editing department came storming out.

She turned to Brooks one more time.

"How dare you change my work and undermine me after it was submitted! I quit!"

Brooks had that look on his face that said "Don't talk to me", so everyone just went to their desks and got to work.

Jennifer worked steadily till lunch, and then met Rachel at a Chinese place.

She was feeling better, but she wasn't 100%.

It was almost 5 when she got home. She immediately changed and got packed for a week in California.

She called her dad while she packed and filled him in.

"Well, I'm glad you are done with Holden, sweetheart. I know that couldn't have been easy for you".

"It wasn't. But it was easier than I expected it to be. And he's getting what he deserves".

"I agree with that. Well, I'm about to head to bed. Hope you enjoy your trip to California".

"Thanks, I'll talk to you soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

She had just hung up when Jonathan came in.

"Hey beautiful".

"Hi darling".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I stopped and got some coffee to take with us. Do you have a coffee grinder at your house?"

"No, but we can get one".

"I'm almost packed".

"It won't take me long".

Jennifer had changed into some Miss Me jeans, and a blue sweater, and a pair of zebra sanuks.

They headed to the airport as soon as Jonathan was changed and ready.

Jack noticed they were a little chummier this time around.

Jennifer fell asleep on Jonathan's shoulder for the second half of the flight. He woke her up just before they landed.

"Darling…we're about to land. You gotta wake up".

She opened her eyes and then stretched.

"Have a nice nap?"

"I wasn't asleep, Jonathan. I was just resting my eyes".

"Jennifer, you were out like a boxer after a fight with Muhammed Ali".

"I can't help it that your shoulder is just so comfy. Plus, there was some action at work today and we were all tense".

"What kind of action?"

"I came in and my boss was with a department head in his office and they were yelling and screaming. And then she left the office and said he had changed her work and undermined her, so she quit. And he does this thing when he doesn't want to talk where his lips disappear and his cheeks turn red, and he was definitely doing that. So, we just didn't talk to him all day. But we were all walking on eggshells".

"Sounds interesting".

"What kind of boss are you?"

"Well, I have an open door policy, unless you are there, and then it's definitely do not disturb".

She leaned over and kissed him.

Max had left him a car at the airport, so he drove them home and showed her the sights on the way.

Finally, they pulled up to a one-story, modern house. It was white, with arched windows.

"This is it".

"Jonathan, it's lovely".

He pulled them into the garage and then came and opened her door for her.

He pulled her into a hug and a long kiss.

"You ready to meet Max?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her into the house.

Max was in the kitchen, getting a snack.

"Mr. H., you're home".

"Hey Max. Max, this is Jennifer Edwards. She's going to be staying with us for about a week".

"Nice to meet you dear".

"Hi, it's so lovely to meet you".

"Mr. H., Dr. Kendall called. She's having a dinner party tomorrow night and she wanted you to know you're invited".

"Great. That should be very entertaining".

"Are you twos hungry? I can fix you something".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"We never had dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Kind of. But I don't want to be any trouble".

They looked in the fridge and finally decided on pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Jennifer volunteered to cook the bacon.

While they ate, Max told her stories about Jonathan as a kid.

"He's a pretty good guy".

"Yeah, I kind of figured".

She did the dishes while he and Max talked about the poker games and the races.

When she was finished, she came to sit by him again but he pulled her into his lap.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Holden and Tara", they said in unison.

Max looked confused, so Jonathan clarified.

"She was dating Holden, and I was dating Tara, and Holden and Tara were dating each other".

"And now Tara is in prison, Holden is in prison, and Jonathan and I have each other and are happy and free".

They chatted a little while longer, and then he gave her a grand tour on their way to bed.

"We'll see you in the morning, Max".

"Night you two".

"Ok, so you've seen the kitchen. Down that hallway is Max's bedroom and bath. Down this hallway is the laundry room and the half-bath. In here is the living room and the dining room, and that room in the corner is my home office. Down this hallway is the guest room and bath, and my master bedroom and bath. We also have a patio, a pool, and upstairs in the loft, is a media room".

"You have a lovely home".

"Thanks. It's perfect for me and Max. If I ever got married, I would want somewhere bigger, but for now, it's just the right size."

"There's just one thing we forgot".

"What's that?"

"Our bags. They're still in the car".

"I'll be right back".

"I'll come help you".

After they got their bags in, Jennifer changed into a short pink nightgown while Jonathan changed into some pajama shorts.

They climbed into bed and he turned the tv on, and watched a replay of the news.

"So, tomorrow, you can do whatever, I have a meeting in the morning, but I'll be home around 1. When I get home, we can go to the beach or whatever you want".

"That sounds nice".

"And Saturday, I promise, I'll take you around and show you the sights-we can go to the Tar Pits, and the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and the Chinese Theater, and Rodeo Drive, whatever you want".

"So, what are the dinner parties like?"

She started playing with his chest hair.

"Oh, they are a lot of fun. We always have the best food, and sometimes we play a game, but sometimes we don't. I'll call Susan tomorrow and see if it's more of a casual evening or a formal one, so then I'll be able to give you some ideas".

He could tell she was a little nervous.

He hugged her tighter and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, they'll love you. You have nothing to worry about".


	18. Chapter 18

***Friday***

Jennifer slept in and laid by the pool while Jonathan was at the office.

She had picked a royal blue bandeau bikini top and some black and white striped bottoms.

He got home at 1 and came and found her outside.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you".

"Hi".

He came and sat down next to her.

"How was your meeting?"

"Good, actually. We made some progress and things are moving in the right direction".

"That's great".

She reached over and laced her fingers through his.

"You want to take a swim with me?"

"Sure. I'll go change and I'll be right back out".

A few minutes later, she lathered him up with sunscreen, and then they got on rafts and floated in the pool together.

They spent a lazy afternoon together and then went inside to get ready for the dinner party.

"Darling, did she tell you if it was casual or formal?"

"She said it's not formal but not jeans".

Jennifer put on some black pants and a purple halter top with a silver belt, and some black sandals.

She was in the bathroom with Jonathan, putting on some lotion when he caught a whiff.

"What's that?"

"It's a vanilla citrus lotion. I picked it up one day last week".

She turned around and gave him another whiff.

"You like it?"

"No, I love it". He leaned down and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

After he was ready, they headed to Susan's.

Susan lived in a nice large home with a horseshoe driveway and a very open floor plan.

Jonathan rang the doorbell, and Susan answered it.

"Jonathan, hi! You made it! Come in, come in".

"This is Jennifer Edwards. Jennifer, this is Dr. Susan Kendall".

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you".

"And you also. Please, make yourself at home".

He introduced her to everyone who was there, and then he stopped when he got to a specific person.

"And this is Bill McDowell. He and I were in the Navy together. If he ever tells you stories about me, believe about 2% of them and junk the rest".

"Valentine, you always were a charmer. Don't worry, little lady, you're in good hands".

"Glad to hear it".

Everyone gathered in the living room.

"Darling, would you like a drink?"

"Yes. White wine, please".

"I'll be right back".

They all started asking her questions in an effort to get to know her.

"So, have you lived in California long?"

"I don't live in California at all. I live in New York".

"How did you meet Jonathan?"

Jonathan reappeared with her wine and sat next to her.

"Darling, they want to know how we met".

He turned to them.

"Tara, actually. She was dating the guy she went on the run with behind my back. And he was dating Tara behind Jennifer's back. So, it started as a friendship when we were on a discovery mission, and now, Jennifer can't keep her hands off me".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm kidding. Sort of".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"So, what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist. For The New York Times".

"You write for the Times?! I knew I had seen you somewhere! That must be it! You are my favorite writer! I've read everything you've written".

"Thank you, very much".

Eventually, the men moved to the patio to smoke a few cigars and the women stayed in the living room, drinking wine and sharing stories.

"So, how did you realize you liked Jonathan?"

"He liked me first. We've been friends for a few months, and I was hesitant to get involved because I really value our friendship. I guess you could say everything just sort of fell into place".

"He's a good guy. And honestly, we never really understood what he saw in her all those years".

"I'm wondering what I saw in Holden, myself. Jonathan is way different than anyone I've ever known".

The men came back inside and rejoined the ladies.

"So, how long are you in town for?"

"Till a week from Sunday. But I'm sure this won't be the only trip I make out to California".

Susan stood up.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to get dinner on the table, and then we can eat".

"Can I help?"

"Sure, come on".

Jennifer got up and went to help Susan, and a few minutes later, everything was ready.

After a lovely dinner, they all retired back to the living room.

"Ok, we have two games to choose from. Trivia or Catch Phrase".

Everyone voted for Trivia, and they decided to play 2 couples on each team.

Jennifer ended up being victorious for her team, and they ended up winning the game.

After they put the game away, Jennifer took her and Jonathan's glasses to the kitchen.

"Jonathan, she is the sweetest woman you've ever dated. We absolutely love her. Don't let her go".

"Trust me, I won't".

Jennifer came back and sat with Jonathan again.

"So, what do you two have planned for next week?"

"Well, Monday and Tuesday, Jonathan is working. I will just be hanging around the house, I suppose. And then we talked about going somewhere Wed-Sun, but we haven't planned it yet".

"Perfect. What if we come pick you up and take you to lunch Monday?"

"I would love that".

"Great. We can go to lunch and then get our nails and toes done".

"That sounds great".

Everyone started leaving, so Jonathan and Jennifer did too.

"It was so nice to meet you, thank you so much for having us".

"We loved meeting you. You are welcome here anytime".

Jonathan held the door for her and they headed to the car.

He laced his fingers through hers as he drove them.

"We are going to make a stop on the way home at one of my favorite places".

"Ok".

They stopped at an overlook, where they could see the ocean. It was far enough away from the city that you could actually see the stars.

He put the top down, and they kneeled in the seats to look at the stars.

"This is absolutely beautiful".

"You should see it in the day. It's very calming".

"I can tell".

"Hey look right there-there's a shooting star".

Jennifer saw it and closed her eyes and made a wish.

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Are you going to tell me what your wish is?"

"You'll get the benefit of it".

They stayed a little longer and then headed home.

Max was in the living room when they got home.

"Hey you two. Have fun?"

"Yeah, it was a great party. And they loved Jennifer".

"You think so?"

"I know so".

"Well, this game is toast. You two can have the tv, Mr. H. I'm hitting the hay".

"Oh, that's alright. We are turning in too."

"See you in the morning".

"Goodnight Max".

"Goodnight".

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and led her down the hall.

"Darling, I think I want to get some water before bed. Do you want some?"

"Sure".

She went to the kitchen and got them both a glass of ice water and then came back to the bedroom.

She put on a nightgown and climbed into bed with him.

He was sitting up watching the news, so she scooted over next to him and settled back against him.

He started rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels so good. You have the most magical hands".

He completely rubbed out all her tense and stressed spots, and got her all loosened up.

"Ok, your turn".

He laid flat on the bed and she straddled his back. She grabbed some of her lotion and gave him a deep tissue back rub with her elbows and her knuckles.

He was moaning and telling her to go deeper.

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Isn't that what I usually say to you?"

He chuckled. "And I'm happy to oblige".

She gave him a back scratch when his massage was over, and he was almost asleep when she was done.

She climbed off him and kissed his cheek.

He rolled over and took her in his arms.

He gave her a kiss that made her toes curl, and then reached up and turned out the light.

"Now darling, remember Max is right down the hall. So, when you are in the throes of passion and want to scream my name out, Max will be able to hear us".

She chuckled. "I'll remember that".

For the next few hours, they were completely and totally consumed with each other.

They both focused on how they were making the other person feel. They didn't just make love, they deepened and strengthened their connection.

When they were finally sated, they fell asleep together, with their arms around each other.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan were up early. They had a quick breakfast and then he took her all over town like he promised. They hit up the Tar Pits, then the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and the Chinese Theater. Jennifer made them take pictures at each point, and Jonathan was a good sport. They stopped and had lunch at a salad place, and then headed back home.

"Want to stop by Rodeo Drive?"

"No! That's too extravagant".

He smirked at her.

They arrived home and only had a couple hours to get ready for the ball.

Jennifer took a bubble bath, and then washed and dried her hair. Jonathan jumped in the shower, while Jennifer did her makeup.

She stepped into the bedroom and configured the slingshot bra Rachel had talked her into buying, and then slipped it on. She put her dress on, and then grabbed a hanger from the closet and used it to zip her dress up.

Her dress was floor length, with a black skirt, and a black lace deep plunge with a lattice cross-front finish. She put on black stockings with bows on the back and some black lace peep toe stilettos.

"Darling, how often do you and your friends have dinner parties?"

"On average, about once or twice a month. Sometimes they are elaborate, and sometimes they aren't".

He slipped into his tux and then came out to the bedroom.

"Can you check this oh my gosh you're exquisite".

She chuckled.

"Well, thank you".

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"What did you want me to check?"

"My tie. I can never get it straight".

"Well, I'm happy to be your official tie straightener".

She got it straight for him and then kissed him.

They headed to the living room, where Max was watching tv.

"Miss Edwards, if you don't mind me saying, you're going to be the Belle of the ball".

"I don't mind you saying, Max. And thank you".

"We'll be home late tonight, Max. Don't wait up".

"Have fun, you two. I might hit up an all-night poker game tonight".

"Hope you win, Max".

They took the convertible that night, and Jonathan put the top down before they left the garage.

He laced his fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"So, is the first Ball?"

"No, I think this is the 8th".

They pulled up and parked, and then he came and helped her out of the car.

They walked the red carpet, and posed for several pictures.

They headed inside, and checked in, and then went and got drinks.

Everyone was coming up and telling her they loved her dress.

"Ok darling, I have to go welcome everyone. And then you and I get the first dance".

"Perfect".

He took her hand and led her to the stage.

"Welcome everyone to the 8th annual Hart Industries Charity Ball. We thank you all for coming. I want to spotlight our amazing venue, the Green Light Ballroom for hosting us, and all the restaurants who are donating the food and drinks. We are also so thankful for west Coast events for supplying the waitstaff and the bar staff. Now, the dance floor is about to open up, the food tables and bars are open, and the silent auction is open as well. All of your donations tonight will go to the Mission Street Orphanage in San Francisco. I was raised there, and because of your generous donations, the kids who live there now will have a better life than I had. We have a short video to show about Mission Street".

The video showed the orphanage and the nuns, as well as the kids and their furnishings. At the very end, there were a few clips of Jonathan playing with the kids.

"Also, whatever we raise for the orphanage, I'm going to match and donate to the Los Angeles Children's Hospital. So, if you have a thing against orphans, but you have a soft spot in your heart for sick kids, donate anyways. It's a win-win".

Everyone was chuckling.

"Now, my beautiful date and I are going to have the first dance. Have a fun evening".

He took her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

"When A Man Loves a Woman", started to play and they started to dance.

There were flashbulbs going off all over the place.

Jennifer looked at Jonathan.

"Great speech, darling".

"Thanks. I apologize for the cheesy song".

"It's not that cheesy. It's easy to dance to".

After their dance was over, they headed to get a plate and then sat with some of his employees.

Everyone was enchanted with Jennifer. Jonathan noticed they all took to her, more than they had ever taken to any of his dates before.

The evening flew by, and then it was time for the final speech by Jonathan.

He and Jennifer walked up to the stage again, and he took the microphone.

"Ok, this has been a fabulous evening. I want to thank everyone for coming. We couldn't have done this without you. When you check out, if you won an auction item, you'll be notified. And now, the total amount of donations to the Mission Street Orphanage is…$264,834. We cannot thank you enough for your generosity. I will match that amount and donate it to the Los Angeles Children's Hospital. And now, this is the time where I give a short speech about my date."

Jennifer blushed.

"This gorgeous woman next to me is the incomparable Jennifer Edwards. If you don't know her, she's worth knowing. She's an award-winning journalist, and writes a column for The New York Times. She's intelligent, and genuine and she's just the greatest person I've ever known. I've brought a lot of dates to these balls, but darling, this one with you is by far my favorite".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Now, we are going to have the last dance. Again, thank you all for coming, and we will see you next year".

Jonathan and Jennifer headed to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are the greatest person I've ever known, darling. I don't deserve you".

"What do you say we get out of here, and head back to the house?"

"Yes, please".

As soon as their dance was over, they grabbed their coats and headed out.

They posed for pictures again outside the venue, and then headed home.

They were almost home when Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes, that sounds amazing".

They went through a drive thru and ordered two sundaes and then headed home.

Max was out, so they had the house to themselves.

Jonathan put their sundaes into the freezer and then they headed to change into their pajamas.

They decided to eat their sundaes in bed.

He went and made them a tray and got them both a glass of water and then brought it back to bed.

"Ok, one strawberry cheesecake, chocolate chip, and S'mores sundae for the beautiful lady".

"Thank you, darling".

He sat down next to her, and opened his sundae.

"What kind did you get?"

"Coconut, chocolate, and rocky road".

"Yum".

They traded bites and talked about the ball.

After they were finished, he took their trash to the kitchen, and then came back.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want to do".

"What do you think about us going on an adventure?"

"I would love that".

She settled onto his chest.

"It's so crazy to me that just a few short months ago, you and I didn't even know each other".

"Yeah, I know. I sometimes wonder how our lives would have crossed if we had not been involved with Holden and Tara."

"If they even would cross".

They chatted till she fell asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her all night long.


	19. Chapter 19

***Sunday***

Jennifer woke up in the night, and eased out of Jonathan's arms. He immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around her again.

They fell back asleep, and slept till almost 8.

After breakfast, they got dressed and then headed out.

She noticed he had packed a picnic basket.

They drove to a secluded spot, and he got the picnic basket out and then took her hand and they started walking.

"Darling, why won't you tell me where we are?"

"It will all become clear in a few minutes I promise".

They kept walking, and then finally he said "This is it".

"This is what?"

"This is it".

"This is where we were coming to?!"

He took both of her hands in his and brought them to his chest.

"Turn around".

She turned around and realized they had walked up to the Hollywood sign and were overlooking the entire city.

"Oh, I see it now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him, and they took in the view for just a few minutes. She made him take some pictures with her also.

He spread their blanket on the ground, and they sat down and had their picnic. After they were finished eating, he pulled out a small radio and turned it on.

"This is amazing. It's so peaceful up here."

"I agree. It's public and private all at the same time".

They stayed there a little longer and then headed back to the house.

Jennifer volunteered to make dinner that night, so they stopped and got groceries.

As soon as they got home, she started cooking. He volunteered to help her.

They sliced some veggies and then made steak rolls. Jennifer made some rice, and a salad.

"Darling, is there anything you don't like to eat?"

"Peas, beans, and yellow squash. What about you?"

"Veal and eggplant".

They took the steak rolls outside and he grilled them while she stood there with him.

After the steak rolls were done, they headed inside.

Max was just coming in.

"Hey Max. We made dinner".

"Hey you two. I'm beat. I was on a roll and cleaned the house out, but I'm about to fall over".

"How about we save you some?"

"That'd be great, Miss Edwards. I'm real sorry".

"Don't be. It's ok".

"Yeah, we understand, Max".

Jonathan and Jennifer had a nice dinner and then did the dishes together, and then headed to the living room.

They snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. Jonathan was getting a little handsy under the blanket.

"Jonathan…Max is just down the hall".

"So? That's what makes it exciting".

"What if he comes in here?"

"You heard him…he's exhausted. He's going to sleep all night long".

He leaned down and kissed her a few times.

"And if we're quiet, he'll stay asleep".

"We could take this to the bedroom, you know".

"We could…but we've already done it in there".

"So, what is this? A sex through the house tour?"

He chuckled.

"Maybe".

"How original. What other places are on the list?"

"The shower…the kitchen counter…the washing machine….the pool… and those are just for starters".

He leaned down and started giving her light kisses all over her neck.

"Come on baby….it'll be soo hot".

"Ok, but we have to be quiet….and we need to make some preparations first".

They got up and she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

She stripped down and put on a nightgown, and grabbed her robe and one of the pillows off the bed.

They quietly headed back to the living room and took their place on the couch.

He covered them with the blanket, and then smashed his lips on to hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip some, and he increased the passion.

He moved his kisses to her neck, and reached down and started massaging her boob.

She was running her nails up and down his back.

He moved his kisses down to her chest and popped one of her boobs out of her nightgown. He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. She let out a soft, shallow moan, and arched her back.

He started alternating between sucking and kissing her nipples.

He could tell he was driving her crazy. He was loving every minute of it.

She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I don't know that I can hold out much longer…."

He took the hint and sat up and protected them, and then laid back down on top of her.

She raised her hips to meet him, and pulled her nightgown up. He quickly penetrated her, and kissed her to keep her from crying out.

It was passionate but loving, romantic but fervid, tender and beautiful.

The fact that they had to be quiet increased the passion tenfold.

As soon as they were finished, and had recovered, they quietly tiptoed to the bedroom.

They spent the next few hours making love and then fell asleep together.

***Monday***

Jennifer got up with Jonathan so they could have breakfast together before he left for the office.

She walked him to the car to tell him goodbye.

"Have a good day. I'll see you tonight".

"Coming home to you is going to be the best part of my day".

She gave him several kisses and then went back inside.

She took a shower and got dressed and waited for Susan to come pick her up.

Susan showed up right on time, at 10:30.

They headed to a restaurant that Susan knew about.

"This place is called Rusty's. They serve the absolute best seafood on the west coast. We are meeting Laura and Vanessa there".

"I'm sorry, who are Laura and Vanessa again?"

"Think back to the party at my house the other night. Laura was the blonde one, that was sitting next to you".

"Oh yes, she's very sweet".

"And you know the guy that calls Jonathan 'Valentine'? Vanessa is his wife. She has long, black curly hair".

"Oh, I remember her. She's the one that walked out with us. I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names and faces".

"It's alright. We felt like we ambushed you the other night as it was."

"It's strange. I get the feeling that Jonathan wants me to come out to California more, but it's like we are trying to squeeze everything into this one trip".

They pulled up to the restaurant and met Laura and Vanessa.

They were quickly taken to a table, and given menus.

"So, what's good here?"

"Everything. My favorites are the crab buckets, the grilled seafood platter, and the shrimp pasta".

Jennifer ended up getting the crab and lobster bucket, and a glass of wine.

The ladies all started telling her stories about Jonathan and how he had rescued them from various situations.

"He came and changed my tire one night, when James was out of town. Wouldn't take any money for it, either".

"So, tell us how you two really met?"

"Well…so he was dating Tara, and I was dating Holden. And then they "died". So, I was at Holden's cleaning out his stuff and the phone rang. Jonathan was at his home, and had gotten Tara's phone bill and was calling the number that she called the most, which was Holden's. So, I told him maybe it was a wrong number, and he said "well if it was, she called that wrong number 347 times in 3 weeks". So, we kind of argued about it, and then I hung up. Later that night, I was at my apartment, and he was going through her address book and my number was listed as her brothers. So, he called my number, and we figured out this had to be more than a coincidence. But then he accused me of covering up for him, so we argued again and I hung up. Monday morning, he sent me flowers to apologize. Later that week, he had amassed all this evidence, and we had drinks so he could show it all to me. So, then for the next few weeks, we were just…I have no idea what to call it. It was a spot where only he and I could understand what it felt like to figure out that they had done this to us. We dealt with the funerals, we took a trip to New Orleans, simply because they were constantly taking lavish trips without us. Then, for several weeks, he was one of my best friends. We would talk on the phone at night and have dinner when he was in town. He sent me flowers on my birthday, just because he knew Holden wouldn't. So, then my friends and I took a girl's trip to Hawaii over New Year's. And there was this costume party on New Year's Eve. There was this couple there at the resort, that looked just like Holden and Tara, but with some differences. And it was good for me, because it was healing. But it was strange too. So, then at the costume party, I was Cat Woman, and this guy showed up as Batman. He asked me to dance, he kissed me at midnight, and it was the best kiss I've ever had. And I ran out of the room because my emotions got the best of me. And then we came home the next day. Jonathan called me a few weeks later, to tell me that his PI determined that Holden and Tara were alive and using a bank account attached to Jonathan. So, he froze it, and then they robbed a bank to get some cash and got caught. We went to the hearing, and he rented us a cabin for the weekend. After the hearing, we were talking, and even though he had professed his feelings for me a couple times before, this time was different, and we officially decided to give it a shot."

"That's so sweet. He's so romantic".

"Yeah, he is. This relationship is way different than any other I've ever been in. I've never been with anyone who puts me first, and opens doors for me, and willingly shares blankets with me on the couch."

"Do you think you'll move out here?"

"I'm sure at some point, I will. We haven't talked about it though. This trip out here was kind of last minute".

"Sweetie, I can promise you-I've known Jonathan a long time. Almost 10 years. And he's had a lot of women in his life, some were just dinner dates, some were a lot more than that. When he brought Tara around us, we all thought he could do better. And he has, with you. He hasn't ever looked at anyone the way he looks at you."

"That's very reassuring".

The waiter brought their orders, and Jennifer wowed everyone with her knowledge of how to crack crabs and lobster.

"I grew up in Maryland. I learned at a very early age".

After they were finished with lunch, they headed to get mani/pedi's, and then Susan dropped Jennifer off back at the house.

"This was so fun! Thank you so much!"

"It was our pleasure. We hope you visit California again".

"I'm sure I will".

She gave Susan a big hug, and then went inside.

"Hey Miss Edwards. Mr. H. just called. He'll be home in an hour".

"Wonderful".

She went and put her bathing suit on and headed to lay by the pool.

Jonathan got home about 45 minutes later.

"Hey gorgeous".

"Hey. I was just about to come in".

She threw her robe on and then leaned up and kissed him and hugged him.

"I missed you today".

"I missed you too. I checked my email about 15 times hoping you were going to have sent me one before I realized that you were here in California and not at work in New York".

"I know what you mean, I keep thinking I need to get busy on an article".

They walked inside and she headed to take a shower.

He stayed in the bathroom talking to her while she did. She told him all about her lunch with the girls.

"They think we are really cute together".

"So, do I'.

She got out of the shower and put on some lounging clothes.

He changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and they headed to the kitchen to help Max with dinner.

"Perfect timing, you two. In honor of Miss Edwards being from the East Coast, I made a traditional East Coast dinner. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, sliced tomatoes with salt and pepper, and a fresh green salad with an olive oil dressing. I am also trying to figure out how to make sweet iced tea".

"Oh, Max. Let me help you with that".

She walked over to the stove and took a whiff.

"Ok, so just a few more minutes and the tea will be done. So, we need to measure out 3 cups of sugar."

She handed Jonathan the pitcher that Max had gotten out.

"Darling, can you fill this about ¼ of the way with ice, please?"

"Sure".

Max watched in amazement as she added the sugar to the tea, and it melted into it. She stirred it up really well, and then removed it from the heat. She set a microwave timer for 5 minutes.

"What now, Miss Edwards?"

"When the timer goes off, we pour it into the pitcher".

She set the table while Max finished the chicken and then finished the tea when the timer went off.

They all three had a lovely dinner, and then she helped Max with the dishes.

Afterwards, they all went to the living room to watch tv. Jennifer got up to go to the bathroom.

"Mr. H., I hope Miss Edwards plans on coming back here after her trip is over".

"I'm sure she will. She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Max. I can't imagine her never coming back".

"Mr. H., she's the nicest, sweetest woman you ever brought home. And that tea thing she taught me was golden. And correction-she's the best thing that ever happened to us."


	20. Chapter 20

***Wednesday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had breakfast together, and then he headed to the office.

"I'll be home around 2, and we will leave after that".

"Jonathan, we haven't decided where we are going. I don't know what to pack or what to plan for".

"It will all be revealed soon".

"I love it when you are mysterious, Mr. Hart".

He leaned down and gave her several kisses and then headed out.

She did some laundry just in case, and was sitting in the living room watching tv when the phone rang.

Max was out, so she reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Jennifer Edwards?"

"This is she".

"Hi, this is Deanne, I am Mr. Hart's secretary."

"Hi".

"Mr. Hart asked me to call and tell you that you need to prepare for something dressy, but not formal, something formal but not dressy, something woodsy but not frowsty, and something ripe but not strong. He also said the weather is forecasted to be sunny, cloudy, and not too hot or cold in the daytime and very hot and cold at night".

"Hang on. I'm going to get a pad and pen. I'm sorry, but can you repeat all that, please?"

After Deanne was finished, Jennifer thanked her and hung up.

She went to pack, and had just finished when he got home.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi handsome".

She leaned up and kissed him several times.

"I'm almost ready to go".

"Have you figured out my hints yet?"

"Almost".

She had a twinkle in her eye when she looked at him.

"So, without giving you any details, I figured we could do one of three things. We could fly to our destination tonight, fly back here Saturday night and then you fly home on my plane Sunday afternoon. Or we could fly to our destination tonight, fly back here Sunday morning and you fly back home commercial Sunday evening. Or we fly to our destination tonight, fly back home Sunday morning and if Jack has enough hours left, he can fly you home Sunday afternoon and then fly back here Monday".

"I don't want to put him out. I'll just fly commercial back to New York".

They called and got her a ticket, and then Jonathan quickly packed a bag for himself and then loaded the car.

They drove to LAX and then he parked next to his plane.

"Oh, so we're flying somewhere…interesting".

They got settled on the plane, and then a few minutes later, they took off.

"Hmm…Something dressy, but not formal. That could be just a nice dinner out somewhere, with you".

She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Did you have a good meeting this morning?"

"Yes, actually. And if the next meeting progresses like I want it to, I'll be doing more business in New York".

"Wonderful!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What else do you think you'll be doing in New York?"

"Well, there's this one particular person who's been after me to spend some time with them. You might know them, she's a gorgeous redhead who is a journalist".

"Ha ha, very funny".

She leaned over and kissed him.

He reclined their seats and put their feet up.

"Remember our sex around the house tour? The plane could be an extension of the house".

"Or….we could save it for wherever we are going".

He pulled her onto his lap, and then wrapped his arms around her.

She caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful".

She leaned forward and kissed him. He deepened their kiss, pulling her back against him.

They spent the rest of the plane ride making out.

Finally, Jack came over the intercom.

"Ok, Lovebirds. We are landing in 10 minutes. If separate seatbelts aren't an option, just hold on tight and brace for the impact".

"That's what I tell her every night".

"Jonathan!"

"Relax, he can't hear us unless I hold the switch down".

"You are incorrigible".

"Only when you're around".

The plane landed and they gathered their things together.

"Thanks Jack!"

"Thank you, Jack". Jennifer leaned over and kissed his cheek.

She exited the plane first.

Jonathan patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy. She's mine".

He bounded down the steps and they climbed into the rental car that was waiting for them.

Jennifer looked all around but still didn't know where they were.

He laced his fingers through hers, and they headed towards the highway so they could get to their hotel.

"Darling…are we in Napa Valley?"

"You got it. How did you figure it out?"

"I've always wanted to come here. I recognized one of those restaurants back there from a spread in Coastal Living".

"Well, we are staying at a little inn here in the valley, and we are going to do some wine tasting, along with a few other things".

"I love this".

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

They pulled up into the parking lot of the inn, and parked.

They got their bags and headed to check in.

"Ok, Mr. Hart, you are all set. All the way down the hall, last door on the right. And because this isn't our busy season, you will have the whole courtyard to yourself".

"Thanks".

They linked hands and walked down the hall.

Their room was so homey and cozy. They had a King-sized bed, gas fireplace, a patio with a porch swing and a hot tub, a large bathtub with a double soaking tub and extra- large shower stall, and a double vanity.

"Darling, this room is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Yeah, the pictures don't do it justice".

He set up the luggage cots for their bags, and then they went and sat on the porch swing.

"I love this view".

When they looked straight ahead, they could see miles and miles of vineyards and rolling hills.

She snuggled up to him and draped her arms across his chest.

"It's so peaceful out here".

"So, what do you want to do first? We can go to a wine tasting, or we can go to the spa…or we can go into town and go shopping".

"Well, that depends. What do you have planned for later?"

"Dinner at one of the restaurants here".

"Great. So, I say we do….the spa".

"Sounds fine with me".

"Have you ever been to a spa?"

"Can't say I have".

"Well, let me give you a tip. You are going to want to change into something like a t-shirt and basketball shorts, just in case the oils get on your clothes."

They looked at the spa menu, and decided to do a couple's massage, a facial for each of them, and a whirlpool/steam bath.

"We could also do a body wrap, if you want".

"What's that?"

"Well, they take algae and seaweed and they buff and polish your skin till it's nice and supple, and then wrap you in the algae and seaweed, to lock in the moisture. And then you lie on a table, and rest for about 45 minutes and then they unwrap you".

Jonathan had visions of him rolling all over the place like an eggroll.

"No thank you".

She chuckled at him.

He called and booked it and they were told to come in 15 minutes.

After they were changed, they walked to the lobby and then to the spa.

Once they were checked in, they were taken to a room where they could change into their robes and put their clothes into a locker.

First up was their facials. Jennifer was doing the avocado facial, while Jonathan was doing the traditional gentleman's facial with a shave and a hot towel.

They were taken to a room where they could have their facials together.

"Darling, if I was to grow a beard, would you be on board?"

"I wouldn't hate it. But I love your face smooth, darling".

After their facials were complete, and they were in the rest before rinse stage, the aestheticians left the room and told them they would be back. Jennifer's face was covered in an egg, avocado and mayonnaise mixture. She turned to Jonathan.

"Feel good darling?"

He looked at her and then yelped.

"Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you like that".

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry, I really am".

"What do I really look like?"

"Like you put dip on your face".

"Seriously?"

"Got any chips?"

"Jonathan!"

Just then, the aestheticians came in and started removing their face creams.

After they were finished, they were given some moisturizers to put on later that night.

"Ok, you may head back to the waiting room to wait for your next service".

They headed to the waiting room, and sat down.

A few minutes later, the massage therapists came and got them for their massages.

They did a double room again, and both opted for deep tissue.

For the next 80 minutes, they were oiled, rubbed, kneaded and stretched. Jonathan couldn't remember when his back and neck had felt so good.

"Ok, we are going to step out, so you two can get dressed. Remember, water the rest of the day. This is wine country, so try to balance it-2 glasses of water for every glass of wine you drink".

As soon as they had their robes back on, they headed to the waiting room.

"If you two brought swimsuits, now would be a great time to put them on. If you didn't, it's ok. You'll be in the whirlpool together".

"We didn't".

They were taken to the whirlpool room.

"Ok, so you have an hour in the whirlpool, and then 20 minutes for a steam bath. When it's time for the steam, it will automatically start. When you have 5 minutes left, we will knock on the door and let you know".

"Thank you".

They stepped inside, took their robes off and slipped in the whirlpool.

As soon as they were positioned in front of the jets, they turned them on, and sank back against them.

"Darling, what kind of place are we going to tonight?"

"It was in one of your clues".

"Dressy but not formal, or formal but not dressy?"

He was silent.

"Jonathan…I have to know what to wear".

He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Nothing".

"Jonathan!"

"You are so easy".

She gave him a pointed look.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant easy as in easy to joke around with".

"Good save, but you still didn't answer my question".

"Ok, ok. Dressy but not formal".

"Thank you".

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

"I have a few surprises for you in store tonight. I kind of planned for this to be a romantic evening for the two of us".

"I can live with that, with one caveat".

"I'm listening".

"That we start the romance right now".

"You got it".

He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her. He parted her lips with his tongue, teasing her and tasting her.

She grazed his jaw with her fingertips.

He moved his lips to her neck, and nibbled on that one spot near her earlobe that drove her crazy.

"I do believe someone was suntanning in the nude by the pool".

"I was not….it was magic".

"And just when I was enjoying the image in my head".

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, darling. But Max was home. I can't do that to him".

"He would love it, I'm sure".

She kissed him a few times.

"Level with me. How did you do it?"

"I have a tan-through suit, darling."

"Ahhh. Very clever".

"I have my moments".

The steam started, and was so thick they weren't able to see each other.

They laced their fingers together and sank back against the jets and closed their eyes.

When the steam ended, they heard the knock on the door and got out and dried off. They put their robes on, and headed to the waiting room to get dressed again.

After Jonathan paid the bill, they headed back to their room.

"Thank you for our spa day, darling. It was just perfect".

He leaned over and kissed her and then carried her inside the room.

"Darling, you're going to hurt yourself".

"Nonsense. You're as light as a feather".

He set her down by the bed and they looked at the clock.

"Time to get ready?"

"Time to get ready".

She headed for the shower, while he called and confirmed their reservations.

He had just stepped into the shower when she poked her head out.

"Want to come scrub my back?"

"Yes, but if I do, we won't make our reservations".

"Good point".

She finished her shower and then he jumped in behind her, lingering for an extra kiss or two.

She dried off and then dried her hair.

By the time he got out of the shower, she had put on a short black off the shoulder dress with a v-cut and long sleeves. She was stooping down to put on her black pointy-toe pumps with a bow at the ankle when he came into the room.

"va-va-va-voom".

"You like?"

She stood up and gave a twirl.

"I love it. You look absolutely astonishing".

He gave her a few kisses and then got dressed.

She was in the bathroom putting on jewelry and perfume and touching up her makeup.

"Baby, you ready?"

"Almost. Just have to switch purses".

After they were both ready, they headed out.

He put the top down on the car they rented, and drove them to the restaurant.

"This is a place an employee at work recommended. It's called The Hickory Feather. They have just about anything you could want-seafood, burgers, steaks, chicken, Italian….and it's supposed to be the best restaurant in the area".

"Sounds wonderful".

They pulled up and valet parked. He came around and opened her door for her, and they walked inside together.

"Hi, we have a reservation for 2, under Hart".

"Yes sir, your table is ready. Right this way".

Jonathan ordered them each a wine sampler, and they agreed on a bottle of chardonnay, Woodward-Burns. Jonathan ordered them a bottle.

"We will open it for you and bring it to you curbside. When you pay your check, if there's any left, we will recork it for you to take home. You'll want to either drink it or put it in the fridge within an hour from leaving here, if possible".

"Thank you".

They perused the menu and placed their orders.

The band started playing, so Jonathan held his hand out to her and they went to dance.

As soon as the fast song ended, they started playing a slow song.

"That's more like it".

' _When a Man…loves a woman….'_

They both started to chuckle.

He realized that she fit in his arms like she was meant to be there.

They kissed and twirled, and swayed and made their way all over the dance floor.

When the song ended, they headed back to the table.

The waiter lit some candles for them, and then poured each of them a glass of the chardonnay, and then returned with their food.

After an incredibly romantic dinner, they took the rest of their chardonnay with them back to the inn.

They came into their room, and Jennifer kicked her heels off and then went and put their chardonnay in the fridge.

Jonathan started the fireplace, and then went and filled their ice bucket.

Jennifer had changed into a black spaghetti strap lace nightgown and robe by the time Jonathan got back.

She was sitting on the bed when Jonathan came back into the room.

She poured them each a glass of the Chardonnay, while he changed into his pajamas.

He turned on a radio that was on the mantle and found a local station. They caught the tail end of a song.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The song on the radio ended, and the DJ came on.

" _All your favorite hits for the next 40 minutes, uninterrupted. This is the love hour…"_

As soon as they heard the beginning notes, they started to laugh.

' _When a maaaaaaaaannnnn loves a woman…'_

Neither of them tried to control their laughter.

"This song follows us".

"Yeah, it does".

"It's true though. When a man loves a woman, he does all these things".

She rested her cheek against his and rubbed his back while they danced.

When the song ended he crushed his lips against hers and cradled her head in his hands while he kissed her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"So, dinner was the dressy but not formal part. Now comes the formal but not dressy part".

"I don't understand".

"Formal, as in a formal declaration. The moment I first saw you, I knew you were someone special and that no matter what, I was better off having just been in your presence. And then we started talking, and I knew that no matter what, I wanted us to keep talking. I couldn't ever imagine not talking to you. And then I had the accident, and your face flashed before my eyes. And I realized that my feelings for you were much deeper than just a friendship. And then you and I went to Colorado and I realized that even though I didn't want to do the long-distance thing, I had to make a move or I would probably lose you. And ever since then, I've been thinking deeper and harder and longer about everything, more than I ever have before. And I came to a conclusion".

Jennifer's eyes teared up and she looked away. She let go of his hand and tried to get out of his lap.

"What is it?"

"Just say it, Jonathan. Whatever it is".

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"What I'm trying to say, is I realized that I'm in love with you, more than I ever thought possible. Head over heels, upside down, butterflies in my stomach, the whole bit. And no matter what happens between us, I promise, I will always love you, for the rest of my life".

Jennifer was shocked.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do".

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good, because….as it turns out….I love you too".


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan leaned forward and kissed her several times. When they finally broke their kiss, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Darling, what did you think I was going to say?"

"Well, I thought you were about to break up with me".

"Break up with you? Why would I do that?"

"I was hoping you were going to tell me".

"You honestly thought I would take you out for a nice dinner, and get you all dressed up and dance with you to the cheesiest song ever, just to break up with you?"

"Maybe you were trying to soften the blow. I just felt like you were going to say that my living in New York and your living in California wasn't something we could overcome".

"Baby, I promise you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, if I had to. I love you, with all of my heart. You mean absolutely everything to me".

"I believe you. And trust me, I was going to put up a hell of fight for you, Mr. Hart, because you mean everything to me also".

She gave him a kiss that made his stomach flip, and sucked on his lower lip.

"Mmmm".

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the side of the bed and gently laid her down.

He climbed on top of her.

For the next 5 hours, they were like wild animals. They had sex in multiple positions, all over the bed, all over the room, until they were finally so exhausted they couldn't keep their eyes open.

She settled on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you".

"Goodnight, I love you too".

***Thursday***

Jonathan and Jennifer woke up around 8. He felt her stirring in his arms first.

"Morning".

"Morning".

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I dreamed about you all night long".

"What a coincidence, I dreamed about you too".

She gave him a few kisses and then headed to take a shower.

After they were dressed, they headed to the restaurant in the lobby to have breakfast.

"What did you want to do today?"

"Well, I had the Hart Industries travel agent plan out a sample itinerary. If you want, we can do what she suggested, or we can do part of it, whatever."

"What did she suggest?"

"Well, she suggested we drive to San Francisco, it should only be about an hour from here, and see the Redwoods. We can have lunch in Sausalito, see the Golden Gate Bridge, go on the San Francisco highlights tour, and have dinner in an Italian restaurant overlooking the harbor".

"I love that".

"Have you been to San Francisco before?"

"No. This is my first trip to California entirely".

"First of many, hopefully".

"Indeed, it will be".

After they had finished breakfast, they headed to the car.

Jennifer slipped her sunglasses on, and Jonathan dropped the top on the convertible.

They had an easy drive to San Francisco, and Jennifer took a ton of pictures.

"Darling, can we stop and get more film?"

"Sure".

They did all the top sightseeing things in San Francisco, included the curviest street. Jennifer wanted to take pictures of them at each place, and Jonathan was more than happy to indulge her.

They were driving through the city when Jonathan pulled over in front of a regular looking building.

"What are we doing?"

"They took the sign down for remodeling. But this is the orphanage where I was raised".

"It is?"

"Yeah. We can't go in or anything, because it's after 3, and visits are only allowed till 3. But yeah, this is it".

She laced her fingers through his and kissed the back of his hand.

Just then, the doors opened and some of the kids ran out the front and started playing in the yard. One of the nuns came out with them.

Jonathan decided to get out, and came and opened Jennifer's door for her.

As soon as the kids saw him, they ran over and hugged him.

"Hi kids. Having a fun day?"

"Yeah! Will you throw the football with us?"

"Sure. Go deep".

He threw a pass to one of the kids who caught it and did a touchdown dance.

"You're ready for the NFL!"

He and Jennifer walked over to the stoop.

"Hi Sister Angeline. This is my girlfriend Jennifer Edwards. We are just on a visit to the city for the weekend".

"Wonderful. Lovely to meet you, dear".

"Likewise."

Jennifer sat with Sister Angeline while Jonathan threw some passes to the boys.

Sister Angeline told her all about the orphanage and how Jonathan was solely responsible for them getting a new roof, and new paint and new hardwood floors.

"He's wonderful".

"Yeah, he is. And the kids just love him. He's one of the few people that the kids see that actually wants to play with them and interact with them".

They stayed about an hour and then left.

After leaving San Francisco, they had dinner at a Mexican restaurant in Vallejo on their way back to the Inn.

Even though the restaurant was crowded, and even though there were people and noise all around them, they only saw each other.

"So, when do you think you can get back to New York?"

"As it stands right now, I can be back next Thursday night, or Friday at the latest".

"Sister Angeline was very complimentary about all the repairs you've given the orphanage".

"I like to do what I can. And the truth is, I probably caused most of the damages when I was a kid".

After dinner, they headed back to the Inn, and decided to get in the hot tub.

Jennifer put on a leopard print string bikini while Jonathan got the hot tub ready.

They climbed in and immediately turned the jets on.

"So, tomorrow, we are scheduled for wine tastings at 3 different vineyards here in Napa".

"I love that!"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"For someone who never had a conversation with me about everything I wanted to do here, you sure are knocking it out of the park, Mr. Hart".

"You knocked me out of the park the first time I saw you, Miss Edwards".

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I remember lying in bed in New Orleans, and I wanted so bad to hold you".

"I wish you had said something. I felt so out of place then. I was grieving Holden twice-once because he died and again because I was finding out that who he was wasn't anything like who I thought he was".

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I did the same thing with Tara".

They quietly soaked with her head on his shoulder for a few minutes.

Finally, she decided to broach something that she figured would be awkward to talk about.

"Darling, there's something I want us to do, but I'm not sure you are going to be on board. So, let me just say, I think it makes total sense for us to do it, I think it's important for us to at least talk about it."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just we haven't really known each other all that long, and we only started sleeping together a couple weeks ago. So, I was thinking, we should get ourselves tested. After I discovered that Holden had been sleeping with Tara, I went to my doctor and she tested me for a few things, but not everything. I just think we need to start off on a clean foot".

"I presume you got a clean result?"

"Yes, I did".

"I agree that we need to start off on a clean foot. And after I discovered that Tara had been with Holden, I went to my doctor and had a few tests as well. I'm not opposed to having more tests, I don't just see why it's necessary. I'm not sleeping with anyone else, and you aren't sleeping with anyone else, and we were both clean after our tests".

"Peace of mind, I guess. But you made a good point".

"Since we are on the topic, where do you stand on birth control?"

"I have an IUD. In fact, it expires next month and I need to have it replaced, unless we decide to not replace it".

"Replace it with what?"

"Another IUD. I don't want to embarrass you, but the implants are the only forms of birth control that make my periods tolerable and manageable. And I seriously see no point in being miserable every day for a month, just to start it all over again".

"I agree with that. I don't embarrass that easily, and I would never presume to tell you what form of birth control you should or shouldn't use. That's your call. Whatever you want to do is fine with me".

"Well, if you have no objections, I'll probably just have my doctor replace the IUD with another of the same kind, on a week when you are in Los Angeles and I'm in New York. I'm not that great of company the day I get that done".

"I'm sure no matter what, you are the best company always".

He leaned over and kissed her temple.

They got out of the hot tub and dried off and headed inside.

Jennifer headed to the bathroom and started putting on lotion, while Jonathan shut down the hot tub.

Jennifer changed into a bright blue spaghetti strap nightgown, and climbed into bed.

After Jonathan had changed into his pajama shorts, he came and joined her.

They found a movie on tv, and turned all the lights out. She gave him a chest rub, and rubbed his shoulders for a bit.

"Honey…when did you know you were in love with me?"

"When we were in the penthouse and Rachel came by and you were so comforting towards her. I realized that I didn't ever want to be without you. But I really think it happened when you and I were at the costume party and we kissed".

"Oh, I would definitely agree with that".

She rubbed his scalp, which practically put him in a trance.

"Want to take another trip with me?"

"Where?"  
"Well, I'm not sure. At some point, I want you to come with me so you can meet my father. But he's in London, so I'm not sure if it will just be you coming to New York with me and having dinner with him, or if it will be you and me going to his house in Maryland".

"I would love to do that".

"Wonderful! I'll call him when I get back home and see what his schedule is like".

He had just fallen asleep when the phone rang.

She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Edwards, it's Max. Is Mr. H. around?"

"He's asleep. Let me wake him up".

"No, that's ok. It's not an emergency. Just have him call me tomorrow or something. You two having a good time?"

"Yes, we are having a lovely time. I'll give him your message".

"Thanks".

She hung up and eased out from behind Jonathan and then settled on his chest.

"I love it when you wake me in the middle of the night".

Jennifer started laughing, which woke Jonathan up further.

"What's so funny?"

"It's not the middle of the night. It's not even 11 o'clock, darling".

"Seriously? What time is it?"

"10:30. You passed out about 20 minutes ago. You even slept through a phone call from Max".

"Max called us? What did he want?"

"I don't know. He said to call him back tomorrow, or whenever".

Jonathan reached over and got the phone.

He quickly dialed the house number.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

They chatted for a few minutes.

"Ok, the 12 p.m. will be fine. We don't exactly have much of a choice, really. It's ok, I promise. We'll see you soon, Max".

He hung up.

Jennifer raised her head up.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Your flight got cancelled. So, the airline called the house. He called and got the new flight times, and then wanted to make sure that you knew about it. So, now instead of flying home at 5, you have to fly home at noon, because the later flight was cancelled".

"I see. Call him back. Let me give him my credit card number".

"No, it's ok. We can settle up later".

She leaned up on one elbow.

"Jonathan, I don't expect you to pay for everything. You paid for this trip, you flew me out to LA, you have paid for countless meals, you paid for New Orleans and Colorado, let me pay for something."

"Baby, I love you. And I want to take care of you. That's all this is. Trust me, you are more than worth it".

"I tell you what. Not counting the trip to my father's, but not counting it out either-I am going to plan a trip for us and pay for it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful".

She started playing with his chest hair.

"I wasn't trying to wake you earlier. You were so adorable asleep on me".

"You can always wake me up, I promise".

He kissed her forehead a few times.

"It feels so good to be able to hold you like this".

"Yeah? Well, you're in luck. Because it just so happens, I love being held by you just as much as you love doing it".

He rolled them so she was on her back, and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

She lightly scratched his back as he kissed her neck.

He made love to her tenderly and romantically, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Saturday***

Jennifer and Jonathan had spent Friday going to several different wineries and vineyards, and having wine tastings. They had a picnic in a vineyard, which was both romantic and relaxing.

Jonathan woke up and ordered them room service for breakfast. Jennifer slept till the knock on the door woke her up.

He was wheeling the cart over to the bed when she sat up.

"Morning".

"Morning. I got us breakfast. How about some coffee?"

"Yes, please".

She tossed the covers back and stood up.

She kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back".

She disappeared into the bathroom while he got their breakfast ready.

She came back and climbed back in bed. He had a tray all set up for them.

"Belgian waffles with fresh strawberry puree, scrambled eggs and bacon, and fresh fruit."

"Thank you, darling".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After a cozy breakfast in bed, they showered and dressed, and then headed out.

They stopped at a Target and went inside.

"What are we doing?"

"Pick out a suit that you don't like".

She picked a plain black one, and he did the same.

They checked out and headed back to the car and kept driving.

A little while later, they arrived in Calistoga.

"We are going to see a natural geyser and take a natural mud bath".

"Oh, I've always wanted to do one of those".

They laced their fingers together and walked inside.

For the next hour, they were immersed into a warm mud bath, and had the warm mud massaged into their skin, before soaking in a tub and having a cool down wrap.

After their mud bath was over, they headed back to the Inn and packed up their things.

Jonathan called Jack, and he told them they could be wheels up in 2 hours.

"What do you say we go to that deli we liked yesterday, and get it to go, and take it with us?"

"Great idea".

4 hours later, they were back at Jonathan's house.

Max was in the kitchen.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Max".

Jennifer went to Max and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Max".

"How was your trip?"

"It was the best. Jonathan surprised me and flew us to Napa Valley. We had a mud bath, and massages, and wine tastings, and the most romantic little cottage room".

Jonathan wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist.

"It was great, Max".

"Sounds fun, minus the part about being in mud".

"You would like that too, Max. The mud is warm and has healing properties for your skin".

"I'll take a hard pass on that, thanks".

Jonathan chuckled.

"You twos hungry?"

"A little".

"What did you have in mind, Max?"

"I made some chicken to shred for chicken tacos. Should be ready in about 20 minutes".

"Perfect. I'm going to go get my bags settled".

Jonathan and Max stayed in the kitchen chatting a bit, and then Jonathan went to join Jennifer.

He noticed she looked a little wistful.

"Penny for your thoughts".

"I'm sure you'll love them. I was just thinking I really and truly don't want to go home".

"So, don't".

"Jonathan-I have a job…my apartment…responsibilities…"

"Move in with me. I don't want you to go either".


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you really think we're ready for that? I'm not saying we're not…I'm just curious".

"Yeah, I do. I would love to have you with me all the time".

"And I would love to be with you all the time".

"So?"

"So, my apartment lease ends in 3 months. And I'm on contract with The New York Times for another 4 months. If I work out my contract, I will get a nice bonus check. If I renew my contract, an even nicer one. But if I quit before the contract is up, I won't get anything. There's a very small chance I can transfer to the West Coast division, but it's not guaranteed."

She put her hand on his chest.

"As much as I want to just pack up and move, I can't. Not yet".

"Ok, so then I tell you what. Until you can, I'll work from New York as much as I can. And we'll make the rest work, ok?"

She nodded.

"Can you go home with me tomorrow?"

"Sadly, no. Earliest I can get there is Thursday afternoon. But when I get there I'll be able to stay at least a week".

"Well, I'll take what I can get".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Are we staying in tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go somewhere"

"No, I'm fine. I was just going to change clothes if we were".

"Go ahead. I'll change too".

She slipped into some thin gray sweatpants and one of his t-shirts.

They had a nice dinner with Max and then just relaxed the rest of the night.

Around 8, the doorbell rang and Jonathan got up and went to go get it.

It was Susan, Drew, Bill, Vanessa, and Laura and James.

"Hi, come on in".

"Hi. We hate to barge in on you guys. But we just wanted to see you again before you left".

"How sweet!"

They all came and sat in the living room. Jonathan and Jennifer shared his oversized chair.

"So, did you guys take your trip?"

"Yes, we just got home this afternoon, actually. We went to Napa Valley and San Francisco".

"Oh, how fun!"

"It really was. We did wine tastings, and had a mud bath, and he took me to San Francisco so we could do all the touristy things there".

"You took a mud bath Valentine?"

"Yes he did".

"Anything for Jennifer".

"So, when are you coming back to LA?"

"We were talking about that earlier. I have no idea, as far as vacations or quick trips go. But permanently, it can't happen for at least 3 months, because I'm stuck in a lease with my apartment and in a contract with my job".

"Boo. We love you, we don't want you to go back".

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual".

They decided to play a game and everyone ended up staying till almost 11.

After the game was over, and Bill and Vanessa were declared the winners, everyone decided to call it a night.

The ladies all gave Jennifer long hugs and told her to come back as soon as possible.

"Thanks for coming by. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can".

"We love you! Goodnight".

Jonathan closed the door and locked it and then started turning the lights out.

He and Jennifer headed to bed while Max headed to a late night poker game.

She changed into a nightgown and then climbed into bed. He changed into some pajama shorts and climbed in next to her.

Jennifer had grabbed the notepad and pen off the nightstand and was doing some calculations.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure something out. I was thinking that obviously, we both want me to move out here so I won't be resigning my contract. I have somewhere around 80 sick days saved up. If they pay me for 40, that leaves 40 to use. I guess I need to talk to HR and see how many they will pay me for, and see how many they will let me use each week".

"Great idea".

"By any chance are there any PR jobs open at Hart Industries?"

"Not that I know of, but I can maybe swing something".

"I'm just worried about Rachel. She's going to have a really hard time when I move, and she's a whiz at her job as a PR rep…I feel like if I had something lined up to offer her, it would go better".

He rolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, you are the greatest. And I realize that you care about her. But it's not your responsibility to take care of her for the rest of her life. She's a big girl. She doesn't have to like the fact that you are moving to California, but that doesn't mean she can't handle it".

"It's just the nature of our relationship, Jonathan. She depends on me".

"At some point, she has to learn to stand on her own two feet. And you have to step back and let her".

"Jonathan! I can't believe you would say that. I am not abandoning my friend!"

"Nobody said anything about abandoning. People pack up and move to other states, other cities, every day. You aren't pioneering anything here, I promise".

"Is that a crack against my intelligence?"

"No, it's not. You know me better than that".

"And you should know me well enough to know that my friends are important to me. I can't just pack up and leave if she's not going to be ok with it".

"So are you going to live your life for her forever? When are you going to live your life for you? Am I in a relationship with you and her, or just you?"

"Jonathan, that's ridiculous! I'm not doing this with you. I have the right to care about and care for my best friend".

She rolled over away from him.

"Jennifer-"

"Goodnight, Jonathan".

He sighed and turned out the light. He put his arms around her waist. She didn't fight it.

She waited till she knew he was asleep, and then eased out from under his arm and took her pillow to the couch, where she slept all night.

***Sunday Morning***

Jonathan woke up and realized Jennifer wasn't in the bed. He went and found her sound asleep in the living room.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He went to Max's room and realized he was still at the poker game, so he started making breakfast.

Jennifer woke up when she smelled the coffee and the bacon cooking.

She came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning".

"Morning. Breakfast is almost ready".

"Can I help?"

"No, I've got it. It's ok. You can set the table on the patio if you want".

"Sure".

She set the table and then went and got her robe and came out to the patio just as he was bringing their plates out.

"Two Jonathan omelet's-sausage, bacon, cheddar, and tomatoes, with Hollandaise sauce drizzled on top. One for each of us".

"Looks great".

They had a quiet breakfast and then Jennifer took their dishes inside and cleaned up the kitchen.

After she was done, she went and packed her bags and showered and dressed.

Jonathan was sitting on the bed when she came out of the bathroom.

"Can we talk about this now?"

"If we're going to argue, I'd rather not".

"Look, I don't want to end your trip this way. If you want me to hire Rachel, if it means that much to you, I'll make it happen, I promise."

"That's not the issue. The issue is that you think I'm incapable of moving away from her, when I'm not. I just want to make sure she's going to be ok. I don't live my life for her, and she doesn't live her life for me. We live our lives with each other in them."

"I understand that. But Jennifer, I'm not dating you and her. I'm dating you".

"I realize that. Why is it so wrong for me to care about her feelings?"

"It's not wrong. But sacrificing your life so you don't upset her is wrong".

"What am I sacrificing?"

"Look at you and me. We've only known each other for a few months. And every time we have gone anywhere, she freaks out. She freaked out over us going to New Orleans. As soon as we get back from Colorado, she's at the door crying. How much do you want to bet she'll be waiting for you tonight when you get home?"

"And so what if she is? Would you rather me go into a dark apartment all alone?"

"No, I wouldn't. Look, forget I said anything. I don't want to fight with you".

"And I don't want to fight with you, but you did say something, so we need to resolve it."

"Jennifer, listen-"

"No, you listen. I'm not asking you to let her move in with us. I'm not even asking you to let her come over for dinner. And it's your company, if you don't want to hire her, then don't. But don't make me feel bad for trying to figure out a way to help her feel less alone when I know that she is going to feel that way, because even though I will be living here with you, I will be missing her just as much as she will be missing me".

"You're right, I'm sorry".

"Thank you".

Jennifer left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Jonathan followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If her coming to LA is what you and her both need, tell her to send me her resume and I'll see what I can do. I would rather have you and her out here than not have you out here".

Jennifer leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you. I just want you to recognize she's important to me, that's all".

"I recognize that."

Max came in the door.

"Perfect timing, Max. I'm about to grab a shower and then I have to take Jennifer to the airport".

"How was your game, Max?"

"Great. I cleaned them out".

Jonathan went and hopped in the shower, and then he and Jennifer headed to the airport.

"Bye Max. I'll see you next time".

She gave him a big hug and kiss.

"It was a pleasure having you, Miss Edwards. I hope you come back soon".

Jonathan drove her to the airport, and parked in the short term parking.

When she got out of the car, he leaned up against the trunk and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry we fought. I love you more than anything, you know that".

"I'm sorry we fought too".

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Tell Rachel that you are moving in a few months now, so she won't explode on both of us when the time comes".

She chuckled.

"Good idea".

"I promise, I'll see you Thursday afternoon, or Friday at the latest".

"I promise, I'll be at the penthouse waiting for you".

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you for making this trip so very special and wonderful".

They spent a few minutes kissing and holding each other, and then finally headed towards the airport.

Jonathan insisted on carrying her suitcase and garment bag all the way to the check in.

He went with her as far as he could, and then kissed her goodbye.

"Call me when you land. I love you, to the moon and back, twice".

"I love you, to the moon and back 4 times".

"Three days".

"Three days. Think we can have a date night in, when you get there?"

"Absolutely".

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

She gave him a few more kisses.

"I love you, Miss Edwards".

He watched her walk through the security lines and then when he couldn't see her anymore, he finally headed back home.

***Later that night***

Jennifer took a cab from the airport to her apartment. She came in and was about to place a delivery order for a salad and some soup when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, delivery for Jennifer Edwards".

"That's me".

"One salad, with all the veggies, with Feta dill dressing, and a bread bowl of Tomato Bisque with extra croutons on the side".

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"It's all taken care of, ma'am. Enjoy".

She closed the door and set the order on the counter.

A quick look at the receipt told her what she already knew-Jonathan had sent it.

She quickly dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"I'm home, and you managed to surprise me once again".

"Hey. I was just thinking about you. This house is too quiet without you".

"I miss you too. How did you know what I wanted for dinner?"

"I didn't really. I just took a chance and asked them if they had a record of your previous order and told them to send that".

"I see. Well, thank you. I wish you were here to share it with me".

"Three days, baby".

"Three whole days. Three better-go-by-quick days".

"I agree".

"Well, I'm going to eat this and then take a bubble bath and go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you".

"I love you too".

She hung up the phone and immediately called Rachel.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were coming home. How about grabbing dinner?"

"Pick up what you want and come over. I have some major things to tell you".

"See you in a few".

Jennifer had just finished her soup when Rachel knocked on the door.

"Come in".

"I'm so glad you're back!"

Jennifer got up and hugged her.

"I brought pizza. And wine. And I have so much to tell you".

"Ok, so you go first".

"Well, I made a decision. If my dad can move on with his life like I don't matter, I can move on too. So, I applied for a job with Campbell-Armstrong, and had a phone interview and then a video interview and two nights ago, I was officially offered a job in San Francisco".

"What? That's fabulous!"

"It's practically triple what I'm making now, plus more time off, and I'll get to live near the ocean. And the best part is, they are letting me pick my staff, since I'll be the head of the PR firm. Stacie has accepted a job with me, and so has Alexandria."

"That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, it is. We are looking for housing. I found this really awesome apartment in a high rise, and Stacie found a condo in downtown San Francisco".

"Well, I can't wait to come visit".

Rachel took a deep breath.

"Come with us."

Jennifer shook her head.

"See, that's my news. Jonathan and I had a fabulous, fabulous trip, and he flew me up to Napa Valley and told me officially that he was in love with me. And when we got back to his house yesterday, he asked me to move in with him."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. So, I'm giving notice tomorrow. Then, as soon as my lease here is up, I will be moving to California. And I'll only be an hour flight from San Francisco".

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, it is."

Jennifer told her all about his house and their trip to Napa Valley and San Francisco.

"Trust me-when you get a day off, go to this place in Calistoga called Geyser Springs. They have a natural mud bath that is to die for. It feels so good. But trust me-get a suit that you don't care about, because the mud stains it".

Rachel was quiet.

"Are we going to be ok? Living apart, I mean".

"We did it once before, in college. We can do it again".

"I was so scared to tell you I'm moving".

"What? I was scared to tell you the same thing".

"We are so much alike, it's scary".

"Very".

Rachel stayed another hour, and then left.

As soon as Jennifer climbed into bed, she grabbed the phone and called Jonathan.

"Hello?"

"Hey".

"Hey. You ok?"

"No".

"What happened?"

"She didn't get upset when I told her I was moving, because she is moving to San Francisco."

"So, you're upset because she's moving and you are going to miss her, when you thought it would be the other way around?"

"Exactly".

"I swear, I will never understand women".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm trying…I just don't think it's going to happen".

"I just never thought I'd end up here in the city without them."

"Life changes, baby. You have to roll with the changes so they don't roll over you".

"Where did you hear that?!"

"Max. It's the first piece of advice he gave me, except he left out the baby part".

She chuckled.

"He's very smart".

"That he is. So, who is she working for?"

"She is going to be the head of the PR firm, for a company called Campbell-Armstrong".

"That's a nice company. The owner of the company is a great guy".

"Oh? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. And so do you. You're sleeping with him".

"You? You own Campbell-Armstrong?"

"Yes. Hart Industries acquired them 3 years ago, and they are our official PR firm".

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"So, all that's left is to put in your notice at the Times and figure out your apartment lease".

"Yeah, I guess so".

"Things are definitely moving in the right direction."

"Yeah, I guess they are". Jennifer started yawning.

"I'd better let you get to bed. I love you, Jennifer".

"I love you too, Jonathan".


	23. Chapter 23

***Monday***

Jennifer made it to the Times by 9, and clocked in. She headed to her desk, to find someone she didn't recognize sitting there.

"Excuse me, this is my desk".

"Oh. There have been some changes. Your things are in Brooks' office. And he said to give you this". She handed Jennifer a note.

" _See me when you get a chance"._

She turned around and headed to his office.

"Hi, you wanted to see me? And there's someone at my desk".

"Yes, come on in. Some things happened while you were gone. As you know, Marianne, the head of editing, quit about a week ago. And the brass upstairs wants you to take her place."

"Well, that's very kind. But I don't think I can".

"It would mean a significant raise in pay, and your own office. You would still report to me, but you would be the one who makes the final edits. And you will get an extra week of vacation each year".

"That's great. But again, I can't".

"Why not?"

"Because I have decided to move to California with my boyfriend. We want to be together and we don't want to do it long-distance".

"When are you moving?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you about that today. I have about 80 days of sick leave stored up. So, I want to be paid for as many as I can, and I'll use the rest and when that runs out…"

"Jennifer, this really puts me in a bind. I was so sure you were going to take the editor job. You're a natural at it. In fact, I was so positive that I hired someone to take your place already".

"So, what are you saying-if I don't take the editor position, I don't have a job?"

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"Well, then I guess I'm headed to HR."

"Jennifer, I'm begging you to reconsider".

"Goodbye, Brooks. I hope you value the person you replaced me with more than you valued me".

"I did value you! You are my best employee!"

"Oh really? When someone is valued, they don't go on vacation and come back to find out that their job was hired out from under them with no notice."

She turned and left his office without another word.

***Two hours later***

Jennifer came into her apartment and put her stuff down.

She immediately went and drew a bubble bath and then poured a glass of wine.

She grabbed the phone and headed to the bathroom.

"Hart Industries, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Deanne. This is Jennifer. Can I speak to Jonathan please?"

"Hi. He's in a meeting. It should be ending soon, though. I would say, probably in the next ten minutes. Can I have him call you?"

"That's fine. And tell him to call me at home, please. Thank you".

"Yes ma'am".

She hung up and sank into the bath.

A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing home?"

"Well, I didn't know where else to go when I lost my job, so I just came home".

"Tell me what happened".

"Remember the day we flew to California and I told you there had been action in the newsroom?"

"Yeah".

"So, that person was the head of editing. And she quit. And they wanted me to take her job, but I told Brooks no, because it would mean I couldn't move to California with you. And then he told me that he had already hired someone for my position, so if I didn't take the editing job, then I wouldn't have a job at all. And I went to HR and they told me that what he did was legal, and that I'll be paid for all my sick days, but I lose my bonus, and that I had two hours to officially get all of my belongings and my person off the property".

"Well, that was pretty shitty."

"I agree. I have never in my life felt so devalued".

"I'm sorry, baby. I hate that you feel that way. But, this is one more hurdle closer to us being together all the time".

"Yeah, I guess. I hope I can find a job in Los Angeles".

"Have you ever thought about writing for yourself? Maybe write a book?"

"Not seriously. But it is an option".

"Well, if I hear of anything out here, I promise, I'll let you know".

"I appreciate it. Are you sure you want a girlfriend like me who gets canned so quickly?"

"I want you, whatever that looks like".

"I love you. I feel so stupid for even coming home".

"3 more days, baby".

"I know….3 more days".

"I have a meeting to get to. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes. I love you".

"I love you too. I'll call you tonight".

"I can't wait".

They hung up and she called her leasing office.

"Hi, I was wondering how much time is left on my lease, and how much I will owe if I want to break it? Apartment 6A".

"You only have 2 months left on your lease, because we were bought out just this morning. So, let me pull it up. You owe nothing".

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Maybe you overpaid or something, but it says you owe nothing".

"Ok, great. What about deposits?"

"We are refunding any and all deposits. After you turn in the keys, you will get a check in the mail".

"Perfect. Thank you".

"There's a new address for you to send the keys to. Address it to Manhattan Apartments, Inc., P.O. Box 818, New York, New York, 10001".

"Thank you, very much".

She hung up and then got out of the bath.

She dried off, threw on some lounging clothes, threw her hair up in a ponytail, and then started going through her closet, throwing out things that she didn't need anymore so she wouldn't have to pack them.

Four hours later, she had a nice giveaway pile, so she called Rachel.

"Hey, you, Stacie, and Alexandria need to come over. I have a huge pile of clothes that you can all go through and have. Otherwise, it's all going to Goodwill".

"Sounds great. How about 6? We'll bring dinner".

"Perfect. See you then".

By the time they got there, she was done with the whole apartment. The pile now included kitchen appliances, books, CD's, clothes, and shoes.

It didn't take long for them to snatch up the clothes and shoes. Stacie also took almost all of the kitchen appliances.

They sat down on the floor around her coffee table, and spread out their dinner. Rachel had gotten everyone sushi, and Alexandria had gotten a couple bottles of wine.

"So, when are you guys moving?"

"In a month, more or less".

"What about you?"

"As soon as I can be packed up, I suppose".

"I thought you had to wait for your lease to expire".

"Well, as it turns out, my building was bought out this morning. All the leases are being bought out, and I don't owe any rent".

"That's great. Will the Times let you leave that soon?"

All three of them noticed the look on her face.

"My last day at the Times was the day I left for California".

"What do you mean?"

"Long story short, the day I left for California, there was an argument between Marianne, the head of the editing department and Brooks, my boss. We all witnessed it. So, apparently, she quit. And then while I was gone, they decided they wanted me to take the job, and offered it to me when I came back. I turned it down because I'm moving to California. And when I said no, I was informed that they were so sure I would say yes that they hired someone to replace me already. So, I went to HR, and they are paying me for all of my sick days plus the rest of my contract, but I lose my bonus".

"They can't be serious!"

"Oh, they are. I was told I had 2 hours to get my belongings and my person off the property".

"That's ridiculous".

"I agree."

"So, I'm just going to focus on moving to California. When I get there, I'll start looking for a job, after I get settled".

They sat around chatting and just enjoying their girl time till there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No".

Rachel got up and ran to the door.

"I got knives, and I got guns. You leave us alone, or you're getting cut AND shot!"

"Rachel, honestly!"

Jennifer opened the door to find Jonathan standing there.

"Jonathan! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to help you pack, but if I'm going to get killed, I'll just head to the penthouse".

Rachel, Stacie and Alexandria were cracking up.

"Don't be silly, come on in".

Jennifer and Jonathan sat on the couch, and just watched them laugh for a few minutes.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm not sure. Everything was perfectly normal, then you knocked on the door and Rachel decided she was a gangster".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"I can't believe you're here".

"You sounded so upset on the phone, so I put Stanley in charge, and had Jack fly me out here. We are going to get you packed up, and then we will head back to California together".

"I called the leasing office today. I don't owe any rent. But there's this new address I have to send the keys to. Something called-"

"Manhattan Apartments, Inc?"

"Yeah, that's it. How did you-"

He grinned at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. I thought about it all last night, and called my lawyer this morning, and he made them a cash offer. They immediately accepted, so I took ownership this morning at 10 a.m., and then I told them for this apartment, they were to not charge any rent to break the lease. I hired a management company to oversee the rest".

"You're wonderful".

She leaned over and kissed him.

"Ok, let's let the lovebirds have some peace and quiet".

"No, stay. I don't want you guys to go".

"So, Jennifer tells me that you three will be working for Campbell-Armstrong".

"Yes, that's right".

"Campbell-Armstrong is owned by Hart Industries. I own Hart Industries. So, I'm your boss".

They all squealed.

Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"Darling, do you think maybe there will be some funds available to help them move?"

"I think that can be arranged".

He pulled his wallet out, and pulled out a business card.

"When you three are ready to move, book it with this company and tell them Jonathan said "It's Go Time". One truck for each of you, on the house".

"Thank you!"

They all rushed him to hug him.

"Jennifer! Call them off".

"Ok, ok, that's enough. Hands off, he's mine".

"Jennifer, do you have any garbage bags?"

"Yes, I do".

She got up and got some for each of them.

"What are the bags for?"

"You are going to be so proud of me. I cleaned out my closets and my dresser, and made a very big donation pile. And then I offered it to the three of them, and they took it all".

"So, really you just moved it from your moving truck to theirs?"

"Basically. But….it's less for me to pack and for you to help me unpack".

"Great point".

After the girls had packed all their new clothes into the bags, they all headed out.

Jonathan was nice and let them use the car service.

"Just promise me, you won't do that squealing thing? I mean, just have some mercy on my driver's hearing. That's all I ask".

"We won't, we promise".

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow".

"We need to have a girl's dinner before you move".

"Yes, we definitely do".

"I love you, Squishy".

"I love you too, Mushy".

Jennifer gave her a long hug and then closed the door behind her.

She came and joined Jonathan again on the couch.

"What a day".

"Yeah, it has been".

"So, now that all the giveaways are gone, it shouldn't take me long to pack this place. Maybe a day or two."

"I tell you what. Pack a bag for the week, and come stay with me at the Penthouse. You and I will get boxes and packing supplies, and we will come pack it all up in the morning. As soon as we are done, I'll call the moving company, have them come get it, and then we will officially be California bound".

"I love it when you have a great idea".

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. He sat on the bed while she packed her bag. She grabbed a few things that she really wanted to keep safe, and put them in a second suitcase to bring with them.

"So, what possessed you to buy the apartment building?".

"Well, it's a good investment for the company. And I was afraid that they would charge you an arm and a leg to move out, and even though I could more than afford that, I was trying to avoid that. So, I figured if I bought the building, then I wouldn't have to charge you if I didn't want to. And as apartments become available, my employees can get first dibs".

After she was finished, she quickly straightened up, and they headed out.

He called for the car service again, and she curled up on his shoulder as they rode to the Penthouse.

He carried her bag in, and set it down.

As soon as the door was locked, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms.

"What a wonderful idea you had coming here tonight".

"Yeah? I have another wonderful idea. Want me to tell you about it?"

"Nope, I want you to show me".

She grabbed his face and kissed him as he carried her to the bedroom.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up early and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

She picked up the phone and called her father.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pa? It's Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Good, good. Are you going to be in New York any time soon?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am going to be flying back to Hill Haven this Friday. I can stop in New York if you need me to".

"Great, great. How about dinner Friday night?"

"Sure, that's fine. How about 8 p.m., at Old Dominion?"

"Great. I'll see you then, and I can't wait".

"Same here. I love you, my sweetheart".

"I love you too".

She hung up and poured herself and Jonathan a cup of coffee. He came into the kitchen just as she was hanging up the phone.

"Morning".

"Morning darling".

She leaned up and kissed him and then handed him his coffee.

"Mmm".

"Just spoke with Pa. We are meeting him for dinner Friday night."

"Great. Did he say where?"

"Old Dominion at 8".

"That's a great place".

"I agree. It's one of my favorites."

Jennifer headed to the shower while Jonathan made himself some eggs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, he called Max.

"Ok, Max. it's time for one of your good old-fashioned pep talks. I'm meeting Jennifer's dad in 3 days".


	24. Chapter 24

***Friday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had spent the last two days packing her apartment. In the end, she decided to get rid of a lot more furniture and items.

Jonathan helped her sell the bed, couch, dresser and a lot of kitchen items.

"The more we sell, the less we have to pack".

"Yes, I suppose you're right".

She refused to part with her desk her father gave her, or her desk chair, or her favorite reading chair.

After everything was loaded into the moving van, they headed back to the Penthouse to get ready to meet her father.

Jennifer took a long hot shower, and then Jonathan jumped in behind her.

She put on a black wrap dress with long sleeves, and some black spiked heels.

She had just finished drying her hair when Jonathan was finished getting dressed.

She quickly straightened her hair and then put on her makeup.

"Baby, we are going to be late if we don't go".

"I'm hurrying, I promise".

She sprayed on some of Jonathan's favorite perfume, and they headed out the door.

Jennifer and Jonathan arrived at the restaurant shortly before her father.

They were seated and ordered a bottle of wine.

"Now darling, I feel I must caution you- my dad is extremely old fashioned. He usually questions the men I bring to meet him on their political views, their careers, and their upbringing".

"I think I can handle that".

"I'm sure he's going to love you as much as I do".

Just then, Stephen walked in. Jennifer saw him and walked over to him.

"Hi Pa!"

"Hi sweetheart!"

She led him to the table.

"Pa, this is my boyfriend Jonathan Hart. Jonathan, this is my dad Stephen Edwards".

"Nice to meet you, sir".

"Nice to meet you too, son".

They shook hands and then sat down.

"So, how long have you two been friendly?"

"Well, a few months. There were some developments with the Holden situation and Jonathan was a part of that".

"How so?"

"Well, Holden not only faked his death, but was apparently cheating on me the entire time, and embezzling from his company, and he lied to me about what company he worked for and what his occupation was. And the person he cheated on me with, cheated on Jonathan with Holden. So, when we initially thought they were dead, Jonathan called me when he was doing some investigating. Then as he put the pieces together, he would fill me in. We weren't anything other than friends, though until the trip to Colorado".

"How many years is Holden facing?"

"Federal charges in New York of at least 25 years for the embezzlement. State charges in Colorado, New York and California for wire fraud, money laundering and faking his death. That's probably 20 years total. He also robbed a bank somewhere".

"So effectively a life sentence. He's where he belongs, sweetheart".

"I completely agree".

"So, Jonathan. What is your occupation?"

"I own an industrial conglomerate- Hart Industries".

"Very good. You've been quite successful".

"Thank you, I love what I do".

"What are your intentions where Jennifer is concerned?"

"I love her with all my heart, sir. She's the most magnificent person I've ever known. I am committed to doing whatever it takes to make her happy".

"Does that include marrying her someday?"

"Yes, it does".

"Pa, I don't need a piece of paper to be happy. Just being with Jonathan is enough for me".

"Hart industries, that's in California, right?"

"Yes sir. Well, actually the headquarters are in Los Angeles. But I also have offices in New York, and a division in London."

"That's part of what I wanted to tell you tonight Pa. There were some developments at the Times, so in light of that, I've decided to move to Los Angeles to be nearer to Jonathan."

"I see. Do you have a job out there?"

"Not yet. But I'm positive I can get one".

"And what if you don't?"

"I will. I can always write freelance".

"Will freelance pay the bills?"

"Sir, I'm more than prepared to pay for whatever she needs, I assure you".

"I appreciate that, son. However, that is not the point".

"Pa, I'm fine. And I will be just fine".

"Well I don't like it, but you're a grown woman, so you have the right to move across the country from me, if you wish".

"I'm not going to be any farther from you than you are from me when you're in London. And as far as bills, Los Angeles can't be any more expensive to live in than Manhattan".

"I suppose you're right".

Jonathan squeezed Jennifer's hand under the table.

"I do believe the one who is going to be worrisome is Speedy".

"Who is speedy?"

"Rachel".

"I thought she was Squishy".

"No, I'm Squishy. She's Mushy. But Pa was present for a track meet where she broke 2 school records and since then he has always called her Speedy".

Jonathan was confused, but didn't push it.

"Pa, she took a job in San Francisco."

"Well I'm sure the airlines will stay in business with the two of you flying back and forth to see each other all the time."

Jennifer cracked a smile.

"So, Jonathan, are you involved in politics?"

"I'm not involved as in working in politics, but I do keep up with political news and all that".

"Very well. Do you and my daughter agree politically?"

"Well, I'm not sure. We haven't ever discussed politics. I'm not exactly a party person, though. I'm more of a people person. I vote for the person I think is right for the position. I also firmly believe that politics damages relationships so if you value the relationship you have with a person, you should never know how they vote and they should never know how you vote".

"Interesting viewpoint. Are you a religious fellow?"

"I'm not against it. But, I was raised in a catholic orphanage from age 2-18, and we had daily Mass. When you got punished, you had to attend an extra service 3 times a week. So as far as church services go, I've got enough of those banked up to last me 3 more lifetimes. If Jennifer wants us to go to church together I'm happy to do that. I'm happy to do whatever she wants".

The waiter brought their meals. While they ate, Stephen told them all about his most recent trip to London.

"Sounds like it was a great trip".

"It was. I found a couple really good paintings to add to your collection".

"That's great".

"So, when are you moving to California?"

"We packed up my apartment yesterday and today. I'm cleaning it tomorrow and then whenever Jonathan is ready to go back to Los Angeles, we will".

"Do you have a place to live there?"

"For the meantime, I'll be staying with Jonathan. I haven't planned much out past the immediate future".

"Well, you know my thoughts on you living with someone before you're married. But I know how you feel about that too so we don't have to have that argument again".

"Thank you".

"I have but one request."

"What's that?"

"Can we still have our Sunday phone calls?"

"Of course. Pa, I'm not leaving you, I'm just moving to a different state".

"I know. I'm just doing my fair share of the worrying".

Jennifer patted his hand.

"I'll be ok, Pa. I promise. And you can visit us any time".

"I meant to tell you, Walter sends his regards".

"How nice. How is Walter?"

"He's well. He really enjoyed London this past trip".

Jonathan leaned over to Jennifer.

"Who's Walter?"

"He's Pa's Max".

"Who's Max?"

"Pa, Max is Jonathan's Walter. And you would love him. He's so funny and engaging".

She turned to Jonathan.

"You would love Walter, darling. He's very into current events and he's a great cook".

"You and Jonathan will have to come to Hill Haven sometime, so he can see for himself".

"We will do just that".

The waiter came and took their plates away, and Jennifer poured herself another glass of wine.

She excused herself to head to the bathroom, so Jonathan seized that opportunity.

"Mr. Edwards, I realize that we just met for the first time tonight, and that might work against me here. And if it does, we can table this for another time. However, I just wanted to tell you, that I am madly in love with Jennifer. She is not only the greatest woman I've ever known, she's quite frankly the greatest human being I've ever known. We haven't been together too terribly long, but I know a good thing when I see it. Jennifer is not only a good thing, but a sure thing. So, I was wondering if you would give us your blessing to get married when the time is right?"

"Son, as long as she's happy with you, I'm happy with you. But if there ever comes a day when she's not happy with you, it won't be pleasant. If I have to get involved, it will be even more unpleasant for you, and I will only do that if you hurt her. One thing I will not tolerate is her being hurt-she's too precious for that. As far as I'm concerned, you have my blessing. But a word to the wise-Jennifer isn't as traditional as I am. You might have an uphill battle on your hands trying to convince her to get married".

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best. And I promise you, I give you my word, I'll never hurt your daughter".

"I'm going to hold you to that, son. Now, here's the real question. What kind of sports man are you?"

"Dodgers for baseball, since they are the greatest baseball team of all time. USC for College Football, and also Navy, since I was in the Navy. Pro football, I'm a hometown man. Los Angeles Rams all the way. Basketball is of course, the Lakers".

Jonathan looked up and saw Jennifer coming back.

"Son, you and I agree on a lot of things, one of them being basketball. I respect your admiration for your alma maters. However, you made one mistake. The greatest baseball team of all time- It's not the Dodgers, it's the Yankees".

Jennifer came and sat by Jonathan again.

"Sir, with all due respect, the Yankees haven't had a good year in decades".

"So, we're in a slump. We'll bounce back eventually. We've done it before".

Jennifer sat there sipping her wine while they argued about baseball.

Finally after about 20 minutes, they agreed to disagree.

Jonathan signaled for the check, and Jennifer finished the wine.

"So, when are you flying home, Pa?"

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Well, I hope you have a safe flight".

"Thank you. I'll be glad to get home for a bit. I am not due to be back in Germany for a few weeks".

"That sounds great, Pa".

After Jonathan paid the check, they all headed out.

"I hate short visits with you, Pa. But we've been packing my apartment and you have an early flight in the morning".

"I know. I hate them too. You and Jonathan come visit soon. I mean that".

"We will".

She hugged her dad for a few minutes.

"I'm only a phone call away".

"I know. I love you, sweetheart".

"I love you too".

Stephen stuck his hand out to Jonathan.

"Son, it was wonderful to meet you. I'm trusting you with my only girl here. Don't let me down".

"I promise, she's in good hands. And it was wonderful to meet you as well".

"Goodnight, Pa. We'll talk to you soon".

Once he was in a cab back to his hotel, Jonathan and Jennifer got in one as well.

"To the Plaza, please".

Jennifer leaned over and grabbed Jonathan's face, and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you for meeting him".

"I meant what I said, I would do anything for you".

"Well, I'm sure you felt like you were in the spotlight. And you were. But, all in all, I would say he went pretty easy on you".

"Really?! You call that easy?"

She grinned and nodded at him.

"Let's just say there's been more than one guy who told me he would see me only if we never saw my father again".

"Well, as far as father's go, he was middle of the road. He was tough, but not too tough."

"Interesting".

The cab let them out at the Plaza, and they headed for the elevator.

"Feel like a movie?"

"No. I am going to slip into the wettest hot bath I can find, along with the driest martini I can find".

"All by yourself?"

"You can come if you want".

She gave him a sly grin.

They came inside, and Jennifer immediately slipped her shoes off and headed for the bedroom.

She ran the bath and got it ready.

Suddenly, Jonathan appeared with 2 martinis.

A few minutes later, they were all cuddled up in the bath, sipping their drinks.

"So, darling. What subject did my father grill you on while I was in the bathroom?"

"Darling, what a man discusses with his girlfriend's father when she leaves the table, well, it has to stay at the table."

"What?! You mean, you aren't going to tell me?"

"Nope. You're the one that left".

"Would you have still talked about it if I hadn't left?"

"Not a chance".

"Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry, baby. Your father would never forgive me if I told you".

"He told you something?"

"Maybe…maybe not".

"Jonathan, come on!"

"My lips are sealed".

She leaned over and set her drink down. She turned around in his arms and started kissing his chest and face.

"What if I make it worth your while? I mean, you can tell me whatever it was, and I'll keep it to myself, I promise. I won't tell Mushy, and I won't tell my father you told me".

He grabbed her face and kissed her long and slow, romantically and passionately.

"I'm a locked vault, baby".

"Drats".

She turned around and leaned back against him again.

He wrapped his arms around her chest.

"Darling….when can you go to Los Angeles?"

"I can go tomorrow, or the next day".

"Well, I promised the girls we could do a girl's dinner before we all moved. So, if I do that tomorrow night, we could leave Sunday".

"Sounds great".

He rubbed her shoulders while he held her and kissed her cheek a few times.

"I think Pa was very impressed with you."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, usually when he meets someone and doesn't like them right away, he usually asks them more questions about their job, and what kind of house they have, that sort of thing. He likes to act like it's the Spanish Inquisition at times."

Jonathan chuckled.

"What did he mean when he said "we don't have to have that argument again"?

"Well, he believes in not living together before you're married. But when I was in college, I was living with a guy, and Pa found out about it. We yelled and screamed, and I think he finally realized that while we might be cut from the same cloth, we have different beliefs about things. I maintained to him that I was fine living with a guy before we were married. Better to find out it's not going to work out without having to hire a divorce attorney. So, it didn't work out. Then when I met Holden, Pa decided to come by my apartment one night and surprise me. I answered the door in my robe, and had no choice but to let him in. He heard the shower running and realized that there was someone there, and that's how he found out Holden was living with me. And the next time we spoke, he called me at the office instead of at home, and he was very terse. He wanted to know exactly how long that had been happening, and what our plans were. And that's when I told him that if I found the right person, I might not ever get married, that I was happy to just be with the person".

"Interesting".

"Did Max ever give you a speech like that?"

"No. Max is very laid back. He either likes you or he doesn't. And unless the women in my life really get under his skin, he usually doesn't say anything at all".

After their bath, they dried off and headed to bed.

She curled up on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jennifer, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course".

"Do you really not see yourself getting married?"


	25. Chapter 25

"I would love to get married. To the right person, of course. But I would never end a relationship over not getting married."

"Great. I feel the same".

"Wonderful".

"What are your feelings on having children?"

"I'm on the fence. I mean, if I have them, great. If not, my life will be rich and fulfilling all the same".

"I feel the same way. I would love to have children, but I'm not in a rush".

She sat up on one elbow.

"I love that we are on the same page".

"Me too. And I love you".

"Oh yeah? Show me how much".

***Saturday***

Jennifer woke up before Jonathan. She was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard a faint knock on the door.

She went and opened it and found Rachel.

"Hey. Come in. Quiet though, Jonathan's still sleeping. Let me go shut the door, I'll be right back".

She went and shut the bedroom door and then came back. They sat on the couch.

"Can we kidnap you tonight? Drinks, dinner?"

"Yes! I was going to call and ask you the same thing".

"Great. Tell Jonathan he's invited if he wants to get in on the girl talk".

"Ha ha. He'll pass, I'm sure".

"Can we say 5:30?"

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"Los Reyes".

"Oh, great choice. I love that place".

She grabbed Rachel's hands.

"Are you ok?"

Rachel teared up.

"I'm trying so hard to not be anxious. But, I've never done this before. I mean, in a week, I'm moving cross-country, buying a condo and buying a car and starting a new job. This is all just a little too adult for me".

"I know. I'm nervous too. But you can do this. It will all come together, you'll see".

"It just doesn't feel right. I mean, for the first time in 4 years, you and I aren't going to be together tomorrow night".

Jennifer teared up.

"I know. I've been thinking about that too. But like I told my father last night. I'm just a phone call away. And you are welcome anytime, you know that".

They spent a few minutes just crying and reassuring each other and then just as Jonathan was waking up, Rachel was leaving.

"I'll see you tonight".

"See you then".

Jennifer shut the door behind Rachel and headed to the kitchen to get more coffee.

Jonathan came in and found her wiping her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rachel came by to ask me to dinner tonight and we just got a little emotional. She said you can come tonight if you want, if you want to get in on the gabfest and the cryfest".

"I'll pass".

"I figured you would".

They spent a lazy day watching movies and snuggling, and then Jennifer went to meet her friends.

"Bye, I love you. I'll be back soon".

"I love you too. Have fun, be careful. If you need me, call me. And as an act of goodwill-dinner and drinks for everyone is on me". He handed her his credit card.

"That's so sweet. I promise to pay you back when I get home-in one way or another".

She kissed him again and then headed out.

They were all at Los Reyes waiting on her when she got there.

"We went ahead and ordered you a margarita".

"Thanks. And by the way-your new boss said dinner and drinks are on him tonight".

Rachel lifted her glass.

"To our wonderful boss".

"To our wonderful boss".

"To our wonderful boss".

"To my wonderful boyfriend".

They all clinked glasses and took a sip.

"So, when are you guys moving?"

"Truck is coming Tuesday. We are flying out Wednesday and they promised we would have our things by Friday".

"Wonderful".

"What about you?"

"We packed my apartment this week, and we are flying to Los Angeles tomorrow."

They were all quiet for a few minutes.

"Lots of milestones for us. All of us moving, I don't have a job, y'all are starting new jobs and Jonathan met my dad last night".

"What?! Why didn't you tell me he was in town?"

"Well, it was just that he happened to have a layover here, so he extended it so he could meet me for dinner. And I would have invited you, but I wanted Jonathan to meet him, and I figured it would be awkward for them to meet with an audience around".

"Yeah, that's probably true. So, did he like him?"

"Yes, I would say he did. I went to the bathroom after dinner and then when I came back, they were engrossed in a conversation about baseball. And when I asked Jonathan what they talked about, he wouldn't tell me".

"Jennifer, this is your dad. I'm sure he just gave him the "That's my daughter-if you hurt her, I'll kill you speech".

"Yeah, maybe so. When we left, he shook hands with him and said "This is my only daughter. I'm trusting you with her. Don't let me down".

"Ok, so you are going to have to come up to San Francisco for the weekend sometime".

"Yes, I will be happy to. And you guys will have to come to Los Angeles sometimes too".

"Of course, we will. It won't be the same without you".

"Last night, when I told Pa we were both moving to California, he smiled. And then he looked at me and said "Well, I'm sure the airline industry will be more than happy to reap the benefits of you two flying back and forth all the time to see each other".

They all started laughing and then they all got the giggles.

Finally, around 8, they decided to go.

"We are not saying goodbye to you here. We are saying goodbye to you at the penthouse, because we have a surprise for you".

"Ok, let's go".

They all caught a cab back to the penthouse and headed upstairs.

Jennifer let them in.

Jonathan was on the couch.

"HI darling. We're back".

"Hi, did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yes, we did".

They all came over and thanked him for dinner.

"No problem. Happy to do it".

"Ok Jennifer, now it's time for your surprise".

"Ok".

They all pulled a small wrapped box out of their purses.

"Ok mine first".

Rachel handed hers to Jennifer.

She unwrapped it and found a box with a small silver ring. It had a heart on it and in the heart, a letter 'r' was engraved.

One by one, they handed her the other boxes. There was a ring for 's' and 'a' as well.

"This is so sweet. Now I just need to get one with 'j' on it, and then it will be all of us."

"You already have one". Rachel handed her another box with the 'j' ring.

"So, they're stackable, and they spell 'Jars'. And we all have a set".

She stood up to hug each of them. Rachel took her hands.

"Sterling silver, because it's strong and never breaks. Just like you. Lowercase, because we're still here, we are not yet complete. And a heart, because you saved me, when mine was absolutely broken".

Jennifer couldn't say anything. She just walked with them to the elevator. They spent several minutes just hugging each other.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too".

"I love you Squishy".

"I love you too, Mushy".

After the elevator doors closed, she walked back to the apartment.

She spent a few minutes in the kitchen trying to calm down.

Jonathan came in and found her. He wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Babe, if you want to go visit them, I'll fly you up myself".

"I promised them I would come at least once a month, even if it's just for the day. And they are going to come visit us too. I know you probably think this is silly. It's just….4 years. 4 years of us living in the same city and having weekly dinners and sharing secrets and being silly. And we had it all figured out, you know? And then bam, life hits us in the face. This morning, when Rachel came by, she summed it up perfectly. She's dealing with a lot more-new job, new car, moving across the country, buying a house. She said 'this is all a little too adult for me'. I would give anything for us to be kids again."

"I completely understand that. And I don't think it's silly-I think it's wonderful you have friends like that who love you so much".

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah, I went down to the restaurant at the end of the block. I was only home about 20 minutes when you got home".

She went and put on a nightgown, and then came out and snuggled on the couch with him.

"I called Jack. He said we can fly out at 10 a.m. tomorrow. And I talked to Max. He's excited we are coming home too".

"I love that he's excited".

"He loves you. I told him you were the best thing that ever happened to me. He corrected me. You're the best thing that ever happened to him and me".

"Awww, how sweet".

After their movie was over, they headed to bed.

"My last night as a New Yorker".

"And tomorrow will be your first night as a Californian".

"And my first night living with you".

"Ok, hopes and dreams talk. Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Hopefully still with you. Writing, maybe chasing our kids around, if we choose to have any. Happy as a clam. What about you?"

"We are definitely going to be together. And we are going to have 12 kids. And you will have them all dressed alike and they will all play baseball and soccer and you'll be driving them around LA in a big RV".

She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"I will not! If we are having 12 kids, you are giving birth to at least half of them."

He scratched her back while she played with his chest hair.

"Baby, in two years, ten years, whatever, we could be on top of the world and have everything we've ever wanted. Or we could be living in a cardboard box. I promise, all I need or want is you".

They made love and then fell asleep together, both of them more in love with the other than they ever thought possible.

***Sunday***

Jonathan and Jennifer were out of the penthouse and on their way to the airport by 9. They stopped and picked up coffee and bagels on the way.

"Morning".

"Hey Jack".

"Hey buddy. As promised. One large coffee, and one everything bagel with cream cheese and lox".

"Thanks, man".

"Hey Jack".

Jennifer kissed his cheek and then headed up the steps.

After they had been in the air for about 20 minutes, Jack turned off the seatbelt sign.

"Darling, I think I'm going to go lay down. I have a bit of a headache."

"Can I get you something?"

"Not just yet. If I lie down in the dark, it might go away".

She went and got settled in the bed, and turned out the lights.

She slept about 30 minutes and then woke up when the plane hit some turbulence.

Jonathan came in to the bedroom to check on her.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"Turbulence. We should be ok now".

He pulled the pocket door out, closing them off from the main cabin.

He kicked his shoes off and climbed in bed next to her.

She scooted over closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"How's your head?"

"Manageable."

He kissed her forehead a few times.

She lightly brushed his hair with her fingers as she kissed him.

He started to take her top off, but she stopped him.

"Darling…no. I need to go on a diet, bad".

"What are you talking about? You're absolutely beautiful, Jennifer".

"That's sweet, but I've been eating too many carbs lately. So, I'm cutting back on carbs and working out every single day".

"Every day?"

"Yeah. You can do it with me, if you want".

"You want me to work out with you?"

"Yeah. You can be like my trainer".

"What do I get to do?"

"Decide when we are going to work out. Decide what our work out will be like. And then, do it with me".

"Done".

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"Jonathan, I kind of had pushups and sit ups and jogging in mind".

"Shh. I'm working out".

He quickly rolled them so she was on her back.

"See how fast we did that? That burned at least 3000 calories, for each of us".

"You are so crazy".

"And you're beautiful. And I love you no matter what".

"And I love you too, silly goose".

He crushed his lips on hers, as she reached down and unbuckled his jeans. Once his jeans were unzipped and unbuttoned, he ran his hands up under her top. He brought his hands back down and unbuttoned her jeans before tugging them off her hips.

She pulled her legs up and dug her heels into his butt.

He leaned down and started kissing her neck.

"How about just one button?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him, while he undid more than one button.

Once he got her shirt unbuttoned, he quickly got her bra off and focused on her nipples.

"Jona….than…."

He stood up and quickly undressed and grabbed a condom from his wallet.

She shimmied out of her panties and pulled the covers back.

They assumed the position, and he quickly and easily penetrated her.

She grabbed his face and kissed him while they synchronized their hip motions.

"Oh, Jonathan…..oh, yes".

He nipped at her neck with his teeth while he thrust in and out of her.

She grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to her.

"Oh God…Jennifer!"

He took her over the edge, and then went over his own right behind her.

He kissed her softly as they calmed down.

"I love doing that with you…"

"I love doing that with you, too".

"We just hit another milestone".

"What do you mean?"

"We just had sex for the first time as a couple living together".

"You're right, we did".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"And it's just the beginning".

***Later that day***

Max picked Jonathan and Jennifer up at the airport.

"Hey Miss Edwards. So good to see you back in LA".

"She's back for good, Max".

"What do you mean?"

"She's moving in with us".

"How wonderful!"

"Thanks, Max. I'm pretty excited".

He drove them home and he and Jonathan carried in the luggage.

Jennifer made a laundry pile as she unpacked and then started hanging things up.

She picked up all the laundry and was headed to the laundry room when Jonathan stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. Max does the laundry".

"Jonathan…I love Max, honest. I really, really do. But I don't feel right about him doing laundry for me. I mean, there are things in here that are for your eyes only. I wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye if he saw these things".

"That's a good point. I tell you what, we have a storage closet at the back of the bathroom. What if we put a washer and dryer there, so we can do our own laundry?"

"I like that idea, but I don't want to hurt his feelings".

"It's ok. I'll tell him that we are lightening his load. He can still do the towels and the sheets, and the dry cleaning. We can do the rest".

"Perfect".

She leaned up and kissed him.

She went and started the laundry, while he and Max had a cigar out on the back porch.

"Hey, Jennifer and I were talking. And we think it's a big adjustment going from 2 people in a house to 3. So, we are lightening your load around here a little."

"How?"

"Well, for example, we are going to get an extra washer and dryer and Jennifer and I will do our own laundry. We can still bring the towels and sheets to you, and the dry-cleaning pile. And every now and then, she might pitch in with going to the market or cooking dinner if you are at a poker game."

"Mr. H. Level with me. You want I should get my own place?"

"No, not at all. We love you, honest. We just don't want you to feel like you are the only one doing anything around here, that's all".

"I don't feel that way. I'm happy to do what I do".

"We know that. We just don't want to overwhelm you, that's all".

Jennifer came outside and sat in Jonathan's lap.

"Really, I think I should get my own place, Mr. H."

"Max, I didn't move all the way out here to California to live with just Jonathan. I moved out here to live with you and Jonathan together. You can't go anywhere."

"She's right".

"I don't mind doing stuff around here, honest".

"We know that. But I want to feel useful too, Max. And you do so much for Jonathan, and you're the best, honest. I want to help out too".

"Max, let's compromise. What if you still do the grocery shopping, the cooking, and the housework except our laundry? We will bring the towels and sheets to you, and we will do our own clothes. Would that work?"

"Yeah, that's fine".

"Great".

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go start on dinner".

He got up and went inside.

"I feel horrible. We made him feel like we don't want him".

"I know. I told him that wasn't the case".

"Jonathan…I won't be able to sleep at night if he's upset with us".

"I promise you, I'll talk to him again and smooth it over".

"Thank you".

They went inside and headed to the kitchen.

Jennifer set the table while Jonathan unloaded the dishwasher.

Max was making them parmesan broiled fish filets, roasted artichokes, and tomato and zucchini bake.

Max put the fish filets in the oven, and then went to the laundry room to get a bigger baking dish. He heard the washer stop so he opened it and started to move the clothes to the dryer. Once he realized what was in the washer, he stopped.

He came back in the kitchen.

"Miss Edwards, your laundry is done in the washer".

"Perfect. Thanks, Max".

She went and switched them, and then started the dryer.

The phone rang and Jonathan answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Squishy around? It's Mushy".

"Sure, hang on".

"Jennifer? Telephone".

"I'll get it in the bedroom".

Jonathan hung up when he heard her pick up.

"Max, Jennifer was really emotional about moving away from her friends. So, if she's teary or something tonight, let's just not mention it, ok?"

"Sure, Mr. H."

About 10 minutes later, she came into the kitchen again.

"Dinner's almost ready, Miss Edwards".

"Great. I'm starved".

"So, what did Smushy want?"

"Just checking in, making sure we got here ok."

"That was sweet".

Max got a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and popped the cork.

He poured all of them a glass.

"Max, what are we celebrating?"

"You moving in. Welcome home, Miss Edwards."

"I'll second that. Welcome home, darling".


	26. Chapter 26

***Two Days Later***

Jennifer was still getting settled at Jonathans. She had officially decided to write Freelance, and was actively searching for an editor.

She was at Jonathan's house around 10:30, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it Max".

She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. How about a lunch date?"

"I would love one. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"No, have Max take you to a restaurant known as L'Orangerie. It's one of the best restaurants in the city. How about 11:30?"

"Perfect. But he doesn't have to drive me. I can walk".

"Jennifer, this is LA. If you walk from my house to L'Orangerie, you won't get there till next week. Let Max take you, please?"

She chuckled. "Ok".

"I'll meet you there. I love you".

"I love you too".

She went and changed clothes and then Max drove her to L'Orangerie.

She walked in and found Jonathan at the hostess stand.

"Hi darling".

"Hi gorgeous".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They were seated at his usual table and ordered somewhat quickly.

"Darling, I have a meeting this afternoon at 4. It might go on till 7:30 or 8. Max usually goes to a poker game mid-week, so if you want me to order dinner for you, I will".

"Oh, that's ok. I'll be fine. Don't worry about it".

"I promise, I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night".

"Jonathan, you own a business and you have to run it. I would never be upset with you for doing that. You don't have to make up anything to me".

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Darling, this weekend, could we do something a little unorthodox?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't laugh."

"I promise, I'll try not to".

"It's just, for the last 4 years, I've lived in a city where there are cabs everywhere, and subways and it's normal to walk everywhere. But here, as you pointed out to me this morning, it's not. So, I think I need to get my driver's license. But…I want to practice first. I haven't driven a car in ages, and I'm a little anxious about not passing the test".

"I'm sure you'll do fine, but yeah we can practice if you want".

"Thank you".

They finished their meal and he drove her home and then headed back to the office.

She came in the house and went to change into a swimsuit and went outside and sat in the sun.

Max came out around 3.

"Hey Miss Edwards. I'm headed to a poker game. There are leftovers from last night in the fridge and there's plenty of stuff in the freezer. If you want to order a pizza, the menus are in the silverware drawer and there's cash in the cookie jar".

"I'll be fine, Max. Enjoy your game".

She stayed outside another hour and then went inside and showered and put on some black lounging pants and a cotton top. She was watching the news when the doorbell rang.

She went and cautiously answered it, and found Susan, Laura, and Vanessa on the other side.

"Hi! Come on in!"

"We heard you were back in town, and we just couldn't wait".

"We brought dinner and wine".

"We missed you".

"I missed all of you as well".

"Jonathan called and told me he would be working late and you were here all alone, so we decided to bring the party to you".

"I'm so glad you did. I feel so out of sorts".

"Why?"

"Well, there's just been a lot happening. When I got back to New York, I was offered a position at the Times and I turned it down because it would have meant at least another year of living in New York. As it turns out, they were so sure I would say yes that they hired my replacement while I was here, and I had no job."

"Well, that's pretty low-class. What did you do?"

"I was given two hours to remove myself and my things from the property, and I went home and poured a glass of wine and took a bubble bath. I called Jonathan and told him what was happening. He surprised me and flew out about an hour later. He stayed with me all week, and helped me pack my apartment. He even bought the building so I could break my lease for free. Then, I started thinking I was going to see if he wanted to go see my dad this weekend. But instead, my dad came to us, and we had dinner with him last Friday. And then I had to say goodbye to my friends, which was very emotional. They are moving to San Francisco, so we'll see each other, but it's hard. And then I get here and I was feeling funny about things like laundry, and stuff like that. So, I told Jonathan I wanted to do my own laundry and I wanted to cook some to help out. And when we told Max, he got his feelings hurt, so I felt awful about it."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it".

"He's fine now. But he thought we were asking him to move out, which wasn't the case. It's just…he's like Jonathan's dad. And some of my laundry is for Jonathan's eyes only. I didn't want to embarrass him, that's all".

"I completely understand that".

"So, how did your dad like Jonathan?"

"Pretty well, I think. My dad is very old fashioned. And I'm not nearly as old-fashioned as he is. So, I was pretty worried. I had kind of prepped Jonathan ahead of time as to the topics he usually asks about, like politics, religion, occupation, things like that. And he was a little more overprotective this time because of the Holden thing. All in all, I would say Jonathan handled him very well and passed the test. After dinner, I went to the bathroom and came out to find them talking about baseball and arguing over which team was better. When we left the restaurant, he told Jonathan "I'm trusting you with my only daughter, don't let me down". He's never said that before so I'm hoping he liked him."

"Did he like Holden?"

"I always thought he did. But he told me after he was apprehended that he never really cared for him. Jonathan is absolutely nothing at all like Holden, so I can't imagine Pa not liking him".

"Well, we brought sushi, and chicken fried rice, and spring rolls and all the sauces."

Laura and Vanessa took it all to the kitchen and made plates for everyone.

Jennifer and Susan stayed in the living room.

"Hey, I was going to call you tomorrow. Jonathan told me you were an ob/gyn. I have an IUD, and I think it's expired. But Jonathan and I are trying to figure out if we want kids and when we want kids, and all that. I have endometriosis, and the pill doesn't work at all for me. So, if you don't mind, can I come and get an exam and we can discuss the options? If you would rather not see that side of me, I understand and I swear you won't hurt my feelings by saying no".

"I am happy to help. I have a rule. When you lay on my exam table, you're my patient. Everywhere else, you're my friend".

"I appreciate that".

"Call my office tomorrow and I'll work you in".

"Perfect".

Laura and Vanessa came out with the plates then.

"Ok, we found wine glasses and silverware and everyone has a plate."

"Yum. This is so sweet! You guys are the greatest".

They spent the next couple of hours just eating and chatting.

Jonathan came in around 8.

"Hi ladies".

"Hello", they said in unison.

He leaned down to Jennifer.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi darling".

After a quick kiss, he went and changed out of his suit into some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Darling, there's chicken fried rice in the kitchen. And there's some leftover of the zucchini and tomato dish Max made last night in the fridge".

"Perfect. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine".

Jonathan made his plate and came back to the living room.

"So, did you ladies braid each other's hair and give each other funny nicknames yet?"

"Very funny, Mr. Hart".

"What is he talking about?"

"Long story. But the short version is, my very best friend in all the world, Rachel-we met in boarding school. I was sent to boarding school when my mom died. She was sent there a year after me, and her mom died while she was there. We weren't friendly at all till her mom died, and then it's like we clicked and we were able to understand each other. So, we became roommates. And one night there was a bug in our room, and we started screaming. It was after hours, so we got in trouble by the floor monitor. And she was writing down what happened and I told her the bug was squishy and Rachel told her the bug was mushy, so from then on, that's what we have called each other".

"That's so sweet".

"Sweet?! Wait till you're dating someone and the best friend shows up at the door crying her head off and she doesn't say "I need Jennifer", she says she needs to be squished."

"Make all the jokes you want. Mushy and I don't care one bit".

"Ok, so now that you are back in town, we need to have another game night or dinner party".

"Yes, we do."

"How about this Friday? We can do it at our house".

"Perfect. Jonathan and I will bring several appetizers".

"Bill and I will bring the wine and beer".

"Drew and I will arrive fashionably late".

"Sounds like a party".

"Ok ladies, we better go."

Jennifer walked them to the door.

"You girls were so sweet to come. I really appreciate this".

"We love you".

"Call me tomorrow-I'll work you in, I promise".

"Thank you".

She closed the door behind them and went and started cleaning up.

After the kitchen was cleaned up, she came and sat by Jonathan.

"How was your meeting?"

"Long. Unnecessary. Boring as hell".

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, because you were here waiting on me".

"You're so thoughtful".

She sat up and linked her arm through his.

"Darling, I'm seeing Susan tomorrow. We are going to discuss taking my IUD out and the birth control options and all that. Do you want to go with me?"

"Not really. I will if you want me to, but I trust you will make the best decision and I'll support you in that no matter what".

"What time does Max usually get back from his poker games?"

"Usually around midnight or so".

"You mean we have the house to ourselves for another 3 hours?"

"More than likely".

Jennifer got up and went and got a glass of water and then headed to the bedroom.

Jonathan went through the house making sure all the doors were locked and the lights out and then went to the bedroom.

For the next couple of hours, they made hot, steamy, frenzied love to each other. They were loud, they were uninhibited, and they wanted more and more of each other.

They fell asleep, holding each other, completely worn out.

***The next day***

Jennifer had Max drop her off at Susan's office around 9:30.

Susan did her pelvic exam and then did an ultrasound on her.

"Ok, so I'm seeing your IUD. And based on your medical records, it definitely needs to come out. I don't want to take it out and not put something else in its place. And I'm seeing your endometriosis as well. Comparison to your medical records tells me it hasn't gotten worse, but it hasn't gotten better, either".

She turned off the ultrasound machine.

"Ok you can sit up".

Once Jennifer was up and comfortable, Susan sat down in the chair across from her.

"Ok, so we are 100% sure we are taking out the IUD. As far as options, you have several. Have you discussed this with Jonathan?"

"Yes. He said he's on board with whatever I decide".

"Ok, so obviously, you could go the no birth control route and use condoms. That will prevent pregnancy, but won't control your endometriosis."

"No, that is just as important to me as preventing pregnancy is. I don't want Jonathan to see me like that".

"Like what?"

"In pain all the time, having constant, never-ending periods, things like that".

"My professional recommendation to you is this: If you want to prevent pregnancy forever-get another IUD. If you want to prevent it now, but maybe be able to get pregnant a year or two from now-go with the implant".

"Can I get my IUD out today and get the implant put in today?"

"Yes, we can do that."

"Great".

They discussed the ins-and outs of the implant, and then an hour later, Jennifer was dressed and ready to go.

Susan called her a taxi, and Jennifer headed out.

She came inside the house and found Max at the table.

"Hey Miss Edwards, I would have come and picked you up".

"Oh, that's ok, Max. I put you out enough already this morning".

"What's with the bandage?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a minor procedure at the doctor's office".

She worked on an article for a little bit, and then before she knew it, Jonathan was home.

"Hi darling".

"Hi! I'm glad you're home".

She stood up and kissed him.

He noticed the large bandage on her arm.

"How about a cocktail on the patio?"

"Sounds perfect".

They made their cocktails and then headed to the patio.

"How was your appointment?"

"Good. She took my IUD out, and we discussed all the options, and then I chose the implant. It's in my arm, and will last 4 years. But the best part is, if we decide to have a baby before then, we can have it removed very easily and it doesn't have lasting effects on my body".

"That's wonderful".

"How were things at the office today?"

"Great. We got a lot of things done. I have a lot of work for the PR firm to do, and I have a few irons in the fire where that's concerned. Nothing official yet".

"Darling, what's your favorite appetizer?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I like a lot of things."

"Well, would you eat stuffed mushrooms? Or mini pizzas? Or Philly cheese steak crescent bites?"

"Oh, I would eat all of those, for sure".

"Good. I'll start cooking tomorrow. Do the grocery stores deliver here?"

"No, but Max does".

"Do you think he would mind taking me to the store?"

"No, not at all. And I don't think he would mind going to the store for you".

"Wonderful".

"So, did Susan put you on any limitations?"

"No, but she did tell me if I was in a lot of pain later, to call her and she will call me in something. It's tolerable right now".

"So how about we have dinner, and then put on some comfortable clothes and pick a movie?"

"I would love that".

They went inside and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey you two. Dinner is almost ready. Chicken enchiladas with green sauce".

"Yum".

Jennifer set the table and Jonathan made them drinks.

"Want to eat with us tonight, Max?"

"No thanks. I've got a hot date with a beautiful blonde".

After dinner was served, Max headed out, leaving them alone.

They had a lovely, somewhat romantic dinner, and then they did the dishes together.

After they were all settled, Jonathan stretched out on the couch, and Jennifer leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her chest and she reached up and grabbed them.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Everything is perfect".

He kissed the top of her head.

"I completely agree".


	27. Chapter 27

***Friday***

Jennifer sent Max to the store to get all the groceries she needed for the party, and then spent all day cooking and getting the appetizers ready.

When Jonathan got home from the office, they got ready to head to Laura and James'.

They were just about to walk out the door when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Laura. I hate to do this, but we have to cancel. Braxton is throwing up, and we don't want to get anyone else sick".

"Oh, poor guy. It's ok, we understand. I tell you what. Have you called the others?"

"No, you're the first one I called".

"Tell them if they want to come here tonight, they can. We have plenty of food. And we can host again next weekend so you and James' can join us".

"Great idea. Talk to you soon".

"Hope he feels better".

"Thank you".

She hung up and went to the bedroom.

"Hey, Laura just called. They are canceling. Braxton is sick. I told her to tell everyone to come here if they want and I hope it's ok, we are going to host next weekend too".

"That sounds great".

She went and set the food out in the kitchen.

"What did you make?"

"I made some bacon blue cheese dip, meatball subs on a stick with fresh marinara, pasta salad on a stick, sausage stuffed mushrooms, and pina colada fruit dip".

The phone rang, so he went over and got it.

"Hello? Hey….yes…..oh, that's a shame….ok, well see you next week".

He hung up and came back to Jennifer.

"That was Vanessa. She said Bill and Drew were playing golf earlier today and they are both worn out. So, we get the house to ourselves".

They looked at each other.

"Pajamas", they said in unison.

After they were changed, they made themselves a plate and took it to the living room.

"Darling, don't make any plans for Sunday. I have the whole day planned for us".

"You do? What are we doing?"

"Well….in the morning, we are having brunch. And then you get to help me practice driving again. And then that night, we are having a special dinner and then going to the Lakers' game".

"That sounds wonderful".

They had a low-key night just being together. Jonathan polished off most of what she had made, and then helped her put it all into the fridge.

They climbed into bed together and he gave her a back rub. He had just finished when the phone rang.

He leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

He handed her the phone.

"Squishable, it's for you".

Her face lit up and she took the phone from him.

"Mushy?!"

They chatted for a few minutes, until Jonathan started kissing Jonathan's neck, and purposely started driving her crazy.

"Well, I'm so excited that everything is working out. We need to plan a visit soon. How about weekend after next? I'll fly up on Friday and spend the whole weekend….ok sounds great. I love you".

She handed the phone to Jonathan and he hung it up.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just misses me. I know you don't really care for them, but they mean a lot to me".

"Jennifer, I don't have any hard feelings towards them at all. If something or someone is important to you, it's important to me".

"You don't?"

"No, not at all."

"Well wonderful. Because the next trip will be them coming here".

She settled on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Darling, can I ask you something?"

"Of course".

"So, let's say that the Holden and Tara thing happened. But that I wasn't the one he was cheating on with her."

"So, this is one of those what if we'd never met questions?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well, I imagine I probably would have opened a brothel".

"What?!"

"I'm kidding. I'm sure I would have gone on with my life somehow".

She was quiet for a few minutes.

"Today would have been our 4-year anniversary. It's so crazy to think how quickly my life changed and how drastically different everything is".

"Yeah, I know what you mean".

They chatted till they both fell asleep, practically mid-sentence. With their arms wrapped around each other, they were both beyond content.

***Sunday***

Jennifer woke up before Jonathan and quietly slipped into the bathroom.

When she came back to bed, she quickly found her lingerie from the night before, and slipped it on.

She climbed in the bed and scooted over to him.

"Morning, darling".

She planted a few kisses on his cheek and neck.

"Mmmmm".

"Happy birthday, darling".

"What?"

"Happy Birthday".

"Today isn't my birthday".

"Yes it is. Today's the 10th, right?"

He cracked a smile.

"No, darling. Today's the 9th. Tomorrow's the 10th and tomorrow is my birthday".

"What? Hang on. I'll be right back".

Jonathan noticed she was in the black lace thong teddy from last night.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get the calendar".

"Darling, wait".

She impatiently turned and looked at him.

He tossed her robe to her and then grabbed his own.

"Oh yeah. Thanks".

He tried to hide his smirk as they walked to the kitchen.

He showed her on the calendar.

"See, right there-it says 9. Tomorrow is the 10th"."

"Darn. I had the whole day planned because I thought today was the 10th".

"Darling, it's ok. I don't mind celebrating a day early".

"But it's not the same".

"Jennifer, it's fine. Honest. I have to work tomorrow anyways. At least today, I get to spend it with you".

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point".

"So, what are you two doing today on his non-birthday?"

"We have reservations for brunch in three hours".

"How about coffee in bed?"

"That sounds wonderful".

They poured themselves some coffee and headed back to bed.

They cuddled up in bed with their coffee and pulled the covers up.

"I can't believe I thought it was the 10th. I never make mistakes like that".

"It's not the end of the world, I promise".

"I just wanted it to be perfect".

"Everything we do is perfect, babe. It has to be, because it's never been perfect with anyone else".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They snuggled in bed for a bit, and then she got up and took the first shower.

The phone rang, so he leaned over and answered it.

He had just hung up when she got out of the shower.

As soon as they were both ready, they headed to brunch at a restaurant Susan had told Jennifer about. They were able to see the water, and have amazing food.

"This is a nice place".

"Yeah, I've been here a few times. I didn't know they had brunch though."

After their brunch was over, they headed back home.

"I'm going to change my clothes and then we can go practice driving".

He followed her to the bedroom.

"Darling, I was thinking-it's Sunday. And we should probably practice in a parking lot, so we should probably wait till churches get out so we have the lot to ourselves".

"That's a wonderful idea".

After she had changed, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to make you a special dessert for tonight."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Can I help?"

"If you want".

They headed to the kitchen, and got started. She decided to make him a vanilla cake with strawberry icing.

"Mr. H., can I see you a moment in the living room?"

"Sure Max".

Jennifer kept blending the cake and got it into the cake pan and had just put it in the oven when Jonathan came back.

"Darling…I need you to come with me, right now".

"Jonathan-"

"Come on. It's a surprise".

"But I-"

"You love surprises, come on".

She stopped resisting and followed him.

"Close your eyes".

She closed her eyes, and they walked to the front door.

He led her to the driveway and got her in position.

"Ok, open".

Sitting there on the driveway, was a brand-new Mercedes Coupe Convertible. It was blue, fully loaded and absolutely gorgeous.

"Jonathan…what is this?"

"It's yours, darling. You need a car here, so I got you one. And this afternoon when we practice driving, you will be comfortable".

"Jonathan, this is so sweet, but I-"

"Yes, you can."

"But I moved in here, and I made you fly me here. This feels like I'm taking advantage".

"It's ok, I promise. I wanted to fly you here, I wanted you to move in with me and I wanted to buy you this too. I love you".

"I love you more".

She leaned up and kissed him.

They took it for a quick spin around the block. She loved it.

When they got back home, they came inside.

"What's that smell?"

A horrified look washed over Jennifer's face.

"Oh no!"

She took off running to the kitchen, just as all the smoke detectors started going off.

Smoke was pouring out of the oven. She reached in, grabbed the pan, and quickly took it outside to the patio.

Jonathan turned the oven off and opened all the windows and doors and then headed to the patio to find Jennifer.

He could tell she was upset.

He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"I think when you came in to get me to show me the car, I didn't set the timer, and then I just lost all track of time".

"It's ok. It's the thought that counts".

She calmed down, and went and started on another cake. When it was finished, she put it in the oven and set the timer.

After his cake was out of the oven, she and Jonathan went to practice driving.

She did very good and even ventured out on to the neighborhood streets and then on to the highway.

They pulled up to the house, and parked on the driveway.

"Ok, so tomorrow, have Max go with you, and you can take your driver's license test".

"You think I'm ready?"

"Yes, I do".

"Ok".

They went inside and headed to get ready.

Jennifer emerged from the bedroom in destructed jeans, an emerald green wrap sweater, and taupe slides.

She iced his cake while he was getting ready, and then they headed out.

After a lovely dinner at a laid-back seafood place, they headed to the Lakers' game.

They headed to their seats, and Jonathan was absolutely floored.

"How on earth did you manage to get seats this close?"

"You aren't the only one in this town with connections, Mr. Hart".

"I'm glad. Now tell me how you did it".

"I called my dad. He knows a guy".

"Interesting".

"Where do you normally sit at a Lakers' game?"

"About 15 rows up. I've never been able to get closer seats".

They watched the game and they were on the kiss cam a few times.

During the half, Jennifer leaned over to Jonathan.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I tried so hard to make today perfect, and I hate that I had the date wrong and I hate that I burned your cake."

"Baby, it's alright. You made my birthday better than perfect just by being a part of it."

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I do. I've had lots of girlfriends, and I've had far more first dates than second dates. But I've never, ever, had someone in my life who wanted to celebrate my birthday and who put as much thought into it like you did. And we have had the best day, all because of everything you planned".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

"Are the birthday celebrations going to continue?"

"Well, we have cake at home, and we have the rest of tonight, and first thing in the morning", she said coyly.

When the game resumed, they got all into it, and then during a time-out the lights dimmed.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the Jumbotron. Someone has a very special question to ask a very special person"._

The words "Will You Marry Me?" flashed on the screen. Everyone watched while the camera searched to find the person responsible. Jennifer kept looking at Jonathan, but he was watching too. Finally, they found the person in a section higher up from them, and everyone clapped. Jennifer was silently relieved that it wasn't her and Jonathan getting engaged in a public forum.

After the game was over, they laced their hands together and then headed back to the house.

In the car, they were discussing the public engagement.

"You know, for a brief second, I thought it was you asking me".

"You did?"

"Yeah. But then you weren't on one knee or anything, so I realized you weren't doing it".

"Would you have said yes?"

"Yeah, I would have. But I don't want to get engaged in a public forum with people we don't know watching. And honestly, the jumbotron engagement is so overdone".

"Yeah, I agree. That's not something I would plan for us anyways. I would plan something more like you and I going skydiving and it would be written on the ground".

"Jonathan! I am not skydiving".

He kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it".

"I prefer to ride in planes, thank you. Not jump out of them".

"Duly noted".

"Can you imagine if she had said no?"

"That's why I wouldn't do it on the jumbotron".

They pulled up to the house and parked.

"Darling, I'm going to move the cars around. How about you pull your car up into the garage and park next to me? I'll park the wagon on the street".

"You don't have to do that, darling. You and Max were here first, I can park on the street".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Max is older, I couldn't imagine making him walk to the street".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"You're amazing. You're beautiful, you're kind, and you're smart. And I promise to tell everyone about it the next time we go to a game when I propose to you on the Jumbotron".

She started laughing.

"Don't you dare".

They came inside and she cut him a piece of his birthday cake for dessert.

"Have a good time at the game, you two?"

"Yes, we did".

"It was a blast, Max. Jennifer got us amazing seats too".

"Where'd you sit?"

"Middle court, third row".

"What? How'd you get them seats, Miss Edwards?"

"My dad knows a guy, Max."

They sat down and had cake and told Max all about the game.

"Sounds like a good time".

Jennifer rinsed their dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and then made herself a glass of water.

"Darling, do you want to take a glass of water to bed with you?"

"Sure".

He came over and kissed her cheek while she was making his water.

"When's the next Lakers game, Mr. H.?"

"Day after tomorrow. Actually, Max, can you call the box office and make arrangements for me? I'm going to ask Jennifer to marry me at half-court".

"Jonathan Charles!"

"I'm kidding".

"You better be".

"You mean you don't want him to propose to you at a Lakers' game?"

"No, I don't. I want something more heartfelt. If there are people around us, I want it to be people who know and love us, not complete strangers. Plus, the jumbotron is so overdone. And half court is just weird. I want something special".

Jennifer had her back turned and didn't see Jonathan wink at Max.

"Alright you two, I'm headed to bed. I'll see you two in the morning. Mr. H., how about some huevos rancheros for your birthday?"

"Sounds great, Max".

Jennifer took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Max".

"Goodnight Max".

As they walked into the bedroom, Jonathan quickly gave Max a thumbs-up sign.


	28. Chapter 28

***Thursday***

Jonathan and Jennifer had had a busy week, Thankfully, things were starting to slow down.

On his actual birthday, she had given him a new watch and some new dress shirts.

She had passed her driving test with flying colors, and got her new license.

Jennifer was at the house, working on another article, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. Can you come to the office in about an hour? There's someone I want you to meet".

"Sure. How dressed up do you want me to get?"

"Just nice clothes is fine. And bring some of your articles with you, because I think they are going to want to read them and they haven't yet".

"Ok, I can do that. Want me to pick us up lunch on the way?"

"No, it's already taken care of".

"Ok, see you soon. I love you".

"I love you too".

She blew him a kiss and then hung up the phone and went to get ready.

She put on some black wide-legged pants, black heels, and a purple v-neck ¾ sleeve top.

"Max, I'm headed out, I'll be back later".

"Ok, Miss Edwards".

She grabbed her portfolio, and then headed to Jonathan's office.

***Jonathan's office***

Jennifer pulled up to Hart Industries and the guard stepped out.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Edwards, I'm here to see Jonathan Hart".

"Oh yes, he told me you were coming. He wants me to put this sticker on your windshield. With this sticker, you will automatically be allowed in the gates here. And he also gave you your own parking spot, right next to his car".

"Perfect, thank you".

She drove up and parked right next to him, and then then took the elevator to his floor.

She was in awe at how nice his office was.

She headed towards his office and found a nice attractive young girl sitting outside the door.

"Hi, I'm Deanne".

"HI, I'm Jennifer, it's nice to meet you".

"Oh yes, he's been expecting you. You can go on in".

"Thank you".

She opened the door and walked in. He was on the phone.

As soon as he saw her, he stood up and held his arm out to her.

"Ok, bring those reports with you to the meeting. Thank you".

He hung up and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Hi gorgeous".

"Hi".

A few kisses later, she was leaning against his desk.

"Ok, so Hart Industries is entering into a business deal with an electronics company. And the owner of that company mentioned that his sister is a freelance editor. So, I set up a meeting for you. So, if she doesn't want to hire you, then I'm hoping she will give you recommendations and guidance on how to get hired with someone".

"Ok".

She stepped away from his desk and walked over to the chair where she dropped her things, and started getting her pieces out.

"So, where is this meeting taking place?"

"Well, I figured I would give you two this office, and her brother and I will sign our paperwork in the conference room".

"Tell me something. Is my doing a deal with this person contingent on your deal going through? Or is your deal contingent on this one?"

"No, not at all".

"Good".

He kissed her cheek.

A box on the desk buzzed.

He went to pick it up.

"Yes?"

"Stanley Friesen has those reports for you."

"Ok, send him in".

Jonathan introduced Stanley to Jennifer, and then he and Stanley talked about his reports for a few minutes.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Edwards", Stanley said as she left the office.

"Nice to meet you, Stanley".

She couldn't help but notice that Stanley seemed a little bit clumsy.

The box on his desk buzzed again.

"Mr. Hart, Miss Edwards' meeting is here, and so is your meeting".

"Thank you, Deanne. My meeting will take place in the conference room. Miss Edwards meeting will take place in here".

"Yes, Mr. Hart".

"Ok, darling, you will do great, I just know it. I'll be right down the hall if you need me. I love you, and I can't wait for you to tell me all about it".

She kissed him.

"I love you, I'm sure your meeting will go just fine as well."

"Do you want me to send in some drinks for you two or anything?"

"No, no. I'm fine".

"Ok. If you change your mind, ask Deanne to get you whatever you need".

She nodded.

He opened the door and let the lady in, just as he was heading out.

"Hi, I'm Marcia Whitfield."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jennifer Edwards".

"THE Jennifer Edwards from The New York Times?"

"Formerly, but yes".

"You mean the Times let you get away?"

"It's a long story, but yes".

They walked over to the table.

"I prepared some samples of my work for you to take with you."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll take whatever you want me to take. But it's not necessary. I'm very familiar with your work."

"Well, thank you".

"Now, tell me how they let you go".

"Well, I was due for my vacation. Before I left, the editor and my direct supervisor had a very loud disagreement, and she walked out and quit. And then I went on vacation, and when I came back, they asked me to take her position. I said no, because that would mean re-signing for a year or longer, and I already knew I wanted to move out here with Jonathan in a couple months. As it turned out, they were so sure I would say yes, that they hired someone for my reporter's job while I was gone. In fact, when I came back from vacation, my things were all packed up already".

"That's shameful. I mean, it's good that they trust you and felt that you would be perfect for it, but they should have waited till you turned it down or accepted before they hired someone to take your place".

"I agree".

They talked about the ins and outs of writing freelance, and how much Marcia paid for her articles.

"So, I get to write from wherever I want, and as much or as little as I want, and then I send them to you, and you sell them and send me the check?"

"Yes, that's right. Nothing is off limits".

"Deal".

Jennifer had just finished signing on the bottom line when Jonathan came back.

"Jennifer, it was a pleasure to meet you. Jonathan, thank you for arranging this. Jennifer, I'm sure I will hear from you soon".

"It was lovely to meet you, Marcia".

She saw herself out, and Jennifer walked over to Jonathan.

"How was your meeting?"

"Perfect. He agreed to all my terms".

"Wonderful".

"How about some lunch? We can run across the street to a little deli". "Yum, let's go. I'm famished".

"Me too".

They laced their hands together and walked across the street and had a nice lunch.

She filled him in on the terms of her deal with Marcia.

"I can write whatever I want, as much or as little as I want, from wherever I want."

"That's wonderful".

"Yeah, she was so sweet."

They finished their lunch, and headed back to his office.

"Ok, darling, I'll see you at home tonight. I love you".

"I love you too".

As she turned to leave, he dropped his pen. He leaned down on one knee to get it.

"Jennifer, will you-"

She turned around and looked at him.

"Hand me my pen?"

"Yes, I will."

She handed him his pen as he stood up and kissed her.

"Very funny, Mr. Hart. It's a good thing you're so adorable".

She gave him several kisses and then headed out.

She stopped by the market and picked up some groceries for their game night the next night.

Max helped her put the groceries away.

"What are you making this time, Miss Edwards?"

"Some of the same stuff as last weekend, and a few other things. I picked up chips and salsa, I figured we could do a dip trio like thing, with salsa, cheese dip and guacamole. And I'll make some stuffed mushrooms, and some meatballs. And a couple dips".

"Sounds good, Miss Edwards".

She had a bit of a headache, so she went and took a nap.

Jonathan came home just as she was waking up.

"Hi…have you been home long?"

"No, I just got here. Are you feeling ok?"

"My head was hurting, so I laid down to take a nap".

He came and laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him.

"Want me to get you some medicine?"

"Maybe in a little bit".

They snuggled till Max came and told them dinner was ready.

After dinner, Jennifer made the meatballs, with Jonathan's help. She also made the tortellini for the pasta salad and marinated the shrimp for the shrimp cocktail.

"Darling, can you get away from the office around 4 tomorrow?"

"Sure".

"Wonderful. I'll try to have everything ready to go by the time you get home. And then if you can grill the shrimp, that should be all that's left to do".

"I can grill the shrimp, Miss Edwards".

"Thanks, Max. But you'll be busy getting soft drinks at the store".

"Right".

"Are you excited for tomorrow night, darling?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

Suddenly, a horrified look came over her face.

"Jonathan! We don't have any games. We can't have game night without any games!"

"Relax….you and I are going to clean up the kitchen, and then we will run get some. It's ok".

She went and changed clothes, leaving Max and Jonathan in the kitchen.

"Mr. H., do you think she suspects?"

"Not a thing, Max. Not a thing".

***Friday***

Jennifer was in the kitchen most of the day making all the appetizers. She did a quick straighten up of the house before going and changing into some destructed jeans and a cute top.

Jonathan got home and changed into khakis and a polo, and then went outside to grill the shrimp for the shrimp cocktail.

Everyone arrived at 6:30, and made themselves a plate. Jonathan played bartender and they were all sitting in the living room eating and talking.

"Jonathan, how's business going?"

"Great. I made a big decision today, and word of it should be getting out soon".

"What's that, darling?"

"One of my companies that's up north, I decided to move it down to Los Angeles".

The ladies were chatting with Jennifer, and the guys started chatting with Jonathan.

The doorbell rang and they both looked at each other.

"Max can you get that?"

"Darling, are you expecting someone?"

"No".

"I'm not either".

Max opened the door and Jennifer stood up.

"Mushy!"

"Squishy!"

She ran over and hugged her. Stacie and Alexandria were there as well.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Jonathan called and invited us. And he moved our firm down to LA, so in a few months, we'll all be here again".

"Seriously?"

They were all so excited.

"Come on in, I want you guys to meet our friends".

After they had introduced everyone, Jennifer sent Rachel, Stacie and Alexandria into the kitchen to get a plate.

"Ok, everyone, it's game time. Now, I figured out something today. We have Catchphrase, which is easy. But if we want to make it challenging, we could play two games at once. Like, you do the questions on Catchphrase. If you get the last one right, you roll the dice for Yahtzee."

Everyone agreed that was a great idea.

"Ok, so let's play couples to start. Rachel, Stacie, and Alexandria, you girls can jump in next round".

They all agreed.

They picked numbers to determine which couple went first. Jonathan and Jennifer came in third.

Finally, it was their turn.

"Ok, darling. Let's knock it out of the park. Name a document that tells your family who you want to have your stuff when you die".

"Will".

"Not me, but-"

"You".

"She had a baby in a barn, at Christmas".

"Mary".

"Not you but-"

"Me".

"Ok, now roll the dice".

She rolled the dice and along with the dice out came an absolutely gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

"Now put it all together…"

Jennifer teared up.

Everyone gasped. Jonathan grabbed her hands and got down on one knee.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you more with every second. Now, I know this isn't the jumbotron, but I did get everyone we know and care about to be here with us. So, Jennifer Suzanne, will you marry me?"

She nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you, a thousand times yes".

He slipped the ring on her finger and she leaned forward and kissed him.

Everyone was clapping and all the ladies were wiping their eyes.

"Atta boy, Valentine".

Jennifer's ring was a 5-carat oval diamond, with a diamond halo on a pave platinum band.

He pulled her into his lap.

"You like it?"

"I love it".

She kissed him a few more times.

"Did everyone but me know this was going to happen?"

"No, just Max and I".

Rachel and Stacie and Alexandria came over and started looking at her ring and talking about the wedding.

"So, I see you in a classic dress. With your hair pulled up, and a long veil".

"No, no, no. She doesn't need a long veil, she needs a fingertip length veil. And a classic dress would be great, but remember when that girl from Delta Omega wore a classic dress with a long train? It just didn't hang right."

"That's because the Delta Omega girl didn't wear the proper body contouring garments".

"Excuse me, not all Delta Omega's look like that. I was at that wedding too, you know. She didn't have a properly fitting dress."

By the time their conversation was over, Rachel and Stacie had decided practically every detail of the wedding.

They headed into the kitchen to get some water.

"Darling, what just happened here?"

"Jonathan, be a sport. They get excited. I promise, you and I will go over every detail and if we don't like it, we will change it".

"Ok, second round is starting in 5 minutes."

Everyone took a bathroom break and got more food and then came back to the table.

"Ok this time, it's girls versus guys. Mashed potatoes, you're up".

"Ha ha."

They all enjoyed playing Catch phrase, and then when it was over, they were just sitting around talking.

"You really surprised me, Mr. Hart".

"I've been dropping hints all week, Miss Edwards".

"You have?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Valentine, you old rascal. What were the hints?"

"Well, I bought Jennifer a car last weekend, and the registration and paperwork in the glovebox says "Jennifer Hart". Plus, we went to the Lakers' game and watched someone get engaged on the big screen. So, I told her I was going to do that to her at the next game, but at half-court. And then yesterday at the office, I got on one knee, and got about halfway through it, but she wasn't impressed".

"This was perfect, darling. Absolutely perfect".

"What made you think to invite her friends?"

"Well, when I told Max in front of her to make the arrangements for me to propose at the Lakers' game, she made the comment that she wanted it to happen in front of people we know and cared about. So, I called her dad and offered to fly him in, but he couldn't get away. However, he did say we had his blessing, which I had already gotten. And then I called Minty over there, and told her to plan to come in for the weekend and to bring the others and that I would cover all the arrangements. And then last night, we were making the appetizers for tonight and she had a mini-freakout because we didn't have games, so we went and got some and then I came up with this idea to work it into the game".

"It's Mushy".

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Jennifer's head.

"The conversation at the restaurant in New York!"

He nodded.

"How sweet".

"So, how soon do you guys want to get married?"

"Oh, we'll probably just go to the courthouse tomorrow at lunch".

"Jonathan Charles! We will not!"

"You can't do that! We deserve to see her get married!"

"Don't you dare do that to her!"

"What are you thinking?!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. I was kidding. Geez, am I marrying one woman or 4?"

"We are a package deal, Mr. Hart", they all 4 said in unison, before erupting into laughter.

Susan and Laura and Vanessa got tickled too.

"Valentine, you left the cattle guard open".

"Don't I know it?"

"And you're the one moving us down here".

"Yeah, well, I just changed my mind. The new office is going to be in Anchorage".

"Jonathan! Don't you dare!"

After everyone started leaving, Jennifer looked at Rachel.

"Where are your things? I'll go make up the guest rooms".

"No, no. Jonathan put us up at the Omni and rented us a car. But can we steal you away tomorrow for lunch and a pedicure?"

"Absolutely".

She gave them all long hugs.

"As soon as we pick a date, I'll let you know. You three are definitely in the wedding".

She said goodnight to them, and then closed the door behind them.

Jonathan was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Oh, darling I'll get that". She pitched in and started helping him.

After the kitchen was clean, she sat down in the living room and called her dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pa. It's me, Jennifer".

"Hi sweetheart".

"Jonathan proposed, we are engaged".

"Splendid! I wondered when he was going to do it".

"He did it tonight. We had some friends over to play some games with us, and he worked it into the game".

"Very creative. Well, tell him I said welcome to the family and congratulations. And as soon as I'm back in the states, you two come for a visit".

"We will. We love you, Pa. And we are so thankful for your blessing".

"I love you too".

She hung up and went to go find him.

He was in the kitchen popping the cork on some champagne.

"Pa says welcome to the family and congratulations".

"Miss Edwards, I'm not only glad he's getting married, I'm glad it's YOU he's marrying. Welcome to the family".

"How sweet, Max. Thank you".

He poured them a glass and then offered one to Max.

"No thanks. I'm headed to a poker game".

"Have fun, Max".

"See you two in the morning".

He went and built them a fire and they turned the lights down and relaxed on the couch.

"So, I guess we need to set a date and find a venue and all that".

"Yeah, I guess so. How soon do you want to get married?"

"As soon as you do, I guess. I don't want to wait forever, but I don't feel like we have to get married right away either".

"Well, it will also depend on what dates the venue has available."

"I guess we should pick where we want to get married".

"Pa will be disappointed, but I don't think it would be feasible for us, or realistic for us to have the wedding at his estate, even though it would be absolutely gorgeous".

"How about here in Los Angeles? We can fly in anyone who doesn't live here".

"I like that".

She was quiet for a few minutes and then leaned forward and set her champagne glass down.

"Darling, are you sure you're going to be ok with Rachel and Stacie and Alexandria being here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just, we have our routines. And they don't mean to gang up on you, or be bossy. They are just looking out for me."

"I know that. I kind of enjoy giving them a hard time. I will tell you though, Rachel is one of the best PR people that's ever worked for me".

"Yeah, that's her lane. She's really good at that".

They stayed up for a little bit longer and then he put the fire out and they headed to bed.

As they settled into bed, she scooted over to be closer to him.

"There's just one thing left on the to-do list".

"Oh, what's that?"

"Practicing for the honeymoon".

"What a great idea".


	29. Chapter 29

***7 months later***

Jennifer, Rachel, Stacie, and Alexandria all piled into a limo. They pulled up to their destination and went inside.

Everyone was loaded down with bags and suitcases.

After everyone was picture ready, it was time for the photographer to capture the moment.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today".

"You look so pretty. Jonathan is going to have one hell of a wedding night".

After about an hour of smiling, and different poses, they headed back into the bridal suite.

Jennifer and Jonathan had found the perfect venue- Romantic Occasions, in Santa Monica. There was a rooftop setting that was perfect for the ceremony. It overlooked the ocean, and had a breathtaking view.

Jennifer and Rachel had decorated the square arbor in hydrangeas, in shades of bright pink, white, and soft pink.

Rachel was Jennifer's maid of honor, and Stacie, and Alexandria were her bridesmaids. They were all wearing long strapless bright pink gowns, with a sequined bodice and black shoes.

Susan, Laura and Vanessa were honorary bridesmaids.

They had both opted to not have any children in their wedding, so there wasn't a ring bearer or a flower girl.

Max was the best man, and Bill and Drew were groomsmen.

There were touches of Jonathan and Jennifer all throughout the wedding.

They had decided to not give each other wedding gifts, but to put that money towards their honeymoon instead.

"Ok, do you have everything? Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?"

"Let's see. Something old is my earrings, they were Mama's. Something new is my dress. Something blue would be my garter. And something borrowed-I don't have anything borrowed".

"Here, borrow this. This was my Mama's".

Rachel handed her a gorgeous silver ring, for her right hand.

Jennifer teared up and kissed her cheek.

"Jennifer? It's time to do the photo with Jonathan".

"Ok".

She left her flowers with Rachel, and went with the photographer to the secret location.

It was just an empty room across the hall.

"Ok, Jennifer. Let's have you stand here in the middle of the room by the window. Jonathan will be blindfolded, so you can talk to him and hold his hand and everything. And I'll just snap a few pictures and then give you guys about 10 minutes alone".

"Perfect".

Jonathan had chosen suits, instead of tuxes. He was in a dark gray suit with a light pink tie.

He came in, with the blindfold on his eyes.

"Darling, are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm right here. Stand still, I'm coming to you".

She came to him and led him to the right spot.

"How do you feel darling?"

"Nervous, but excited".

"Same here. More excited than anything".

"I can't wait to see you".

"Just a little while longer and you will".

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and seemed to relax a little.

"I love you".

"I love you too, more than you know".

"You look so handsome, darling".

"I'm positive you look beautiful too, I can't wait to see you".

"Do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Bring the blindfold with you on our honeymoon".

She kissed his neck.

"You got it".

He puckered his lips and she happily kissed him several times.

"Ok, back to my suite. I'll see you at the altar".

"I love you, I'll see you at the altar".

She slipped out and headed back to the bridal suite.

He took the blindfold off and headed back to the groom's suite.

Almost an hour later, it was time.

Jennifer had decided to go with a string quartet.

Bill, Drew, Max and Jonathan walked down the aisle to "All You Need is Love".

Rachel and Jennifer were in the line, waiting to go in. They laced their hands together.

"I love you, Squishy. You are the most beautiful, exquisite bride I've ever seen. And you are going to make Jonathan so happy".

"I love you too, Mushy. I'm so thankful you're here with me".

The photographer snapped a pic of their hands together.

"Ok, girls, it's your turn".

Stacie, Alexandria and Rachel walked down the aisle to "Groovy Kind of Love".

"Ok Pa, it's almost time for us".

"I'm ready, sweetheart".

The doors opened, and everyone stood up.

Jonathan teared up when he saw Jennifer. He had never seen her look so fabulous.

Her dress was white, strapless, and covered in sequins. The train started at the middle of the back. It had a sweetheart neckline, and no matter which way she turned, it shimmered. She had on white ballet slippers with it, and her hair was softly curled.

She and Stephen walked down the aisle to "I Choose You".

They made their way down the aisle, and then the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate two individual hearts becoming one. These two people have decided to share a life together, and have chosen all of you to witness the moment it happens. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I".

He kissed Jennifer's cheek and then went and sat down.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, what we are celebrating today is love. Love heals, it triumphs, it grows, and it intensifies. It is also intentional. Is it your intention to spend the rest of your lives loving each other, caring for each other, sharing with each other, and doing for each other each and every day?"

"It is", they said in unison.

"Jonathan and Jennifer have chosen to write their own vows. Jonathan, when you're ready".

"There's a saying that goes something like "Out of the ashes something beautiful is born". You and I were both involved in awful relationships that looked beautiful to both of us. And then they burned to a crisp, and out of the ashes, you and I were born. And what we have is beautiful. You are the one my soul longed for, the one my arms ached for, the one I cannot wait to spend every day with. You make every situation better, just by being near it. I promise that you will always have the best of everything, and that our life will be one adventure after another, and that the laughter will never cease. I promise that you will never have to wonder for a second how I feel about you, and to always put you first. I promise to let you have most of the covers, to always build you a fire when you want one, and to always listen to you with compassion and understanding. I love you more with every minute. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I hope that never stops".

Jennifer dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"Jennifer, when you're ready".

"Jonathan, when I think about where our lives were a year ago, I have a hard time believing that it was just in fact, a year ago. And while I wouldn't wish that pain that you and I went through on anyone, I'm so glad that we went through it together. Meeting you was the best thing to come out of that insanely crazy situation. And, it was totally worth it. I thought I had it all figured out. I thought what I had was perfect. But, you showed me that everything I thought was perfect was anything but. You are the piece that was missing, the part that makes everything work and everything make sense. Everything is better with you, and everything means so much more. You always make me feel valued and loved and respected. You have shown me not only what true love looks like, but what it feels like as well. You are the best part of me, and you make me want to be a better person every day for you. I love sharing our lives together, and I love knowing that I get to come home to you and wake up to you every day. I promise to always laugh at your jokes, to always make your favorite foods, to scratch your back while we watch tv, and to always and forever trust your instincts and value your opinions. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope that with every day that passes, I only grow to love you more".

"Jonathan and Jennifer will now exchange rings".

Max handed the minister the rings.

"Jonathan, slip this ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me. 'This ring is a token of my love. I marry you and pledge to love you with all that I have and all that I am".

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you and pledge to love you with all that I have and all that I am".

"Jennifer, repeat after me: I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart".

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart".

Jennifer's wedding band was a skinny platinum band with French-set diamonds.

"Jennifer, place his ring on the third finger of his left hand, and repeat after me: This ring is a token of my love. I marry you and pledge to love you with all that I have and all that I am".

"This ring is a token of my love. I marry you and pledge to love you with all that I have and all that I am".

"Jonathan, repeat after me: I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart".

Jonathan's ring was platinum, with a striped edge.

He took her engagement ring off her right hand and put it in front of her wedding band.

She took her bouquet of white lilies, pink hydrangeas, and soft pink roses back from Rachel.

"By the powers vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride".

He leaned forward and grabbed Jennifer and dipped her and kissed her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

They walked up the aisle to "Signed, Sealed, Delivered".

They were ushered into the bridal suite.

"We did it, Mr. Hart".

"We sure did".

She leaned up and kissed him.

Rachel, Stacie and Alexandria came in then, and so did her dad and Max, and Bill and Drew.

The wedding coordinator came in.

"Ok, so we are getting everyone into the reception area, and then we will do some wedding party photos."

"Perfect".

The reception went off without a hitch. Jennifer had put a picture of them together on each table and had also put some of them around the room. There was a slideshow running of pictures and videos of them.

About 20 minutes after it started, they were introduced by the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart".

Everyone stood and clapped for them as they made their way to the dance floor.

"The newlyweds will now share their first dance. But before they begin, the groom would like to say a few words".

Jonathan took the microphone.

"Thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate with us. We are so thankful you all are here. Now darling, I know you picked something sappy and emotional for us to dance to. And I promise, we will. But for our first dance, I switched it to something that's just a little more us. So, don't get mad, and if you do, I promise, we will have two first dances".

He handed the microphone back to the DJ and went back to Jennifer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

' _When a Mannnnnnnnnn loves a womannnnnnn'_

Jennifer started to laugh.

"Of course! Of course, this is our first song".

He was smiling and laughing at her.

"What song had you picked?"

"Endless Love. But I don't want to dance to that one, I love that you picked this one".

Up next was toasts.

Rachel went first.

"Jennifer-you and I met at boarding school, and while it didn't start off with us even liking each other, I'm so glad that it ended with us being best friends. You were there for me during all of my messes. You are 99% responsible for the woman I've become. I love you, and for the record, the bug was Mushy".

Jennifer smirked.

Stacie and Alexandria went next.

"You always know what to say and how to say it. You are beautiful inside and out, and you can light up a room just by smiling. We are so thankful we met you in New York, and we can't wait to continue our friendship out here in California".

Rachel stood up next to them.

"Now we have something to say to Jonathan".

They all three leaned into the microphone.

"We are a package deal, Mr. Hart. But we respect the fact that you are married. So, instead of us dialing down the fun, we want to include you in it. We promise to let you join our slumber parties, to let you in on our secrets, to let you watch our soaps with us, and to let you take all of us to dinner sometimes. We think that you would look great with some highlighter on your cheekbones, and maybe a face masque. We promise that when we have girl's nights to do our nails and hydrate our skin, we will include you too. Your skin is just as important to us. We love you, and hereby give you a nickname as well. From now on, Jennifer is Squishy, Rachel is Mushy, Stacie is Giggly, because she's always laughing. Alexandria is Soapy, because she takes daily bubble baths, and you, because you own an electronics company, you are Techy. We love you, Techy. JARS".

Jennifer was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Did you know they were going to do this?"

She shook her head no.

They handed him the microphone.

"There will be no slumber parties and no hydrating and no masks. Bill, Drew, when they have girl's night, we will get together and drink beer and watch sports and smoke cigars. Max too".

All the men put their fist in the air.

After the toasts were done, they cut the cake. They had chosen a 3-tiered cake with strawberry and buttercream. The outside was covered in white and light pink hydrangea petals. The topper was a rhinestone heart, with a man and woman kissing on the top of it.

Jonathan's groom's cake with chocolate icing. It was decorated like the Lakers' basketball court and the jumbotron said "Will you marry me?"

Jonathan hadn't seen that, so he was pretty surprised.

They did the champagne toast and then it was time for the garter toss, bouquet toss and last dance.

Jonathan took the microphone again.

"So, we wanted to explain somethings to all of you. Jennifer and I met when we found out that our respective romantic partners were not only seeing each other, but were also criminals. They stole a lot of money, and ran off together, and faked their deaths. If you're curious, look up Holden McAlister on the internet. Or…you can pick up a copy of _Vanity Fair_ on Monday. Surprise, darling, your latest article is in the latest issue".

Jennifer's mouth fell open.

"Marcia called the house to tell you yesterday, but I decided to surprise you".

Everyone clapped for her.

"Anyways, that's how we met, when we were sorting out that mess. And we eventually realized that we were the sane ones in that situation. Now a few people asked me about the grooms' cake. Jennifer was able to score some sweet seats courtside for us to a Lakers' game. And while we were there, someone got proposed to on the big screen. It wasn't us. But we talked about it on the way home, and she eloquently told me to never do that to her. So, for the next few days I joked with her that I was going to do it at half-court or that I was going to do it on the Jumbotron at the next game and she would have to say yes. I didn't, the actual proposal was at our home while we played a game with friends. And ever since, when something important comes up, we joke about putting it on the jumbotron. So, that's where the grooms' cake decoration comes from. And now, before we do the bouquet toss and garter toss, I want to tell my lovely wife where we are going on our honeymoon".

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"So, the couple that we didn't know was together-they were always going on fake work trips with each other to these lavish places. And we never got invited. So, after it all blew up, I discovered they had booked a trip that was 10 times as lavish as any of their other ones. So, I decided that while they are living it up in prison, for the rest of their lives, practically, why don't you and I live it up as well? So, with that, you and I are going to Rome. We are going to Rome, and Milan, and Venice, and Florence. We are going to spend three whole weeks in Italy, and if they are lucky, they might get to taste Italian dressing on a salad during one of their prison meals".

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They did the bouquet toss and Rachel caught it. She elbowed and jumped taller than everyone to get it. They did the garter toss and Jack caught it.

Rachel was all googly-eyed looking at him put the garter on.

For their last dance, they danced to "All I Need", and then it was time for them to leave.

Rachel and Stacie and Alexandria helped her get her things together. She opted not to change, but to take her train off. They were saying goodbye and she was promising to call them when they got back when Jonathan came in.

"Baby, we got to go".

"Techy, we love you".

All three of them rushed at him and hugged him.

He reached past them for Jennifer.

"Sorry girls, I need the redhead."

Jack was pulling their car around.

Max took their bags to the car.

The receiving line was all set up.

Stephen was waiting for them at the beginning.

"I love you sweetheart. Have a great time in Italy. Call me when you get back. Jonathan, take care of her".

"I will sir".

"We love you too, Pa".

They ran down the aisle as everyone tossed heart shaped confetti on them. They stopped in the middle of the line for a kiss, and took a few photos and then climbed into her Mercedes.

Bill and Jack had decorated the car. They had drawn on the windows, and had tied balloons to the side mirrors and beer cans to the back bumper. There were also streamers coming off the trunk and a "Just Married" sign on the bumper.

The newlyweds waved at everyone as they drove off into the night and headed towards their hotel.

Jonathan had gotten them a room at the Hilton.

They walked in and everyone was in awe of them in their wedding attire. They got checked in, and headed up to their room.

She turned to him in the elevator.

"I love you, Mr. Hart".

"I love you, Mrs. Hart".

They came into their room and changed out of their wedding clothes.

It was only 7 p.m., so they decided to order room service.

"Darling, when do we leave for Rome?"

"Our first flight is at 10:30 in the morning. We are flying Delta".

"Wonderful".

He popped the cork on the champagne the hotel had given them and poured them each a glass.

"To my beautiful wife".

"To my ever so handsome husband".

They clinked glasses, kissed and took a sip.

For the first time, in a very long time, everything was perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

***2 years later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were at home. Lots had changed for them over the past two years. Rachel and Jack had been dating exclusively since the wedding. Stacie and Stanley had been dating for the past 6 months. Alexandria had found love online, and had moved to Seattle. Jennifer and Jonathan had purchased a huge house, with a guesthouse in the backyard. And the guestroom across the hall from their bedroom had just been converted, into a nursery. Their baby was due in 3 weeks.

They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie when Jennifer rolled off the couch and headed to the bathroom.

She was in there a very, very long time. Jonathan went to check on her.

"Darling, are you ok?"

"Maybe. Can you call Susan and then bring me the phone please?"

"Sure".

He dialed the number and waited till she picked up.

"Susan? Hey it's Jonathan. Jennifer has a question".

He passed the phone to her.

"Hi. So, this is awkward. But I had to pee. And it won't stop. I've been timing it and I've been peeing for almost 3 minutes straight and I know I was peeing for at least 3 or 4 minutes before that".

"It sounds like your water has broken. Do me a favor. Look at your pee. Does it look milky?"

She stood up and turned around and took a look.

"Yes, it does".

"Ok, I want you to take a shower, change clothes, and head to the hospital. Bring your bags, because you're probably going to stay awhile. Your contractions will probably start before you get to the hospital. Don't panic, and time them if you can".

"Ok, we will see you soon".

She did as instructed, and then Jonathan loaded the car.

She called her dad.

"Pa, it's time. We are headed to the hospital".

"Ok, I'll take the first flight out. I love you".

"We love you too".

They headed downstairs.

"Max, we are headed to the hospital".

"Call me when the baby's here, Mr. H."

"You got it, Max".

He helped her into the car, and then drove them to the hospital.

They got there just as the contractions started to really hit her.

Susan admitted her and got her into a room, and then checked her.

"Ok, you are at a 4, so moving in the right direction. I will page the anesthesiologist, and come and check on you again in a little bit. Push the button if you need me, rest if you can."

"Darling, we forgot to call Rachel".

"Jennifer, why don't we wait till we've had the baby? Then the mason jar committee can descend and squeal as much as they want".

She chuckled.

"I am part of that committee too, you know".

"I know. You are my favorite committee member".

***A few hours later***

Shortly before Midnight, Jennifer started having several contractions right after each other. Susan came and checked her.

"Ok, sweetie. It's go time. I need you to focus, and push when I tell you, ok?"

Jonathan held her hand and gave her a quick kiss.

They spent about 30 minutes pushing.

"Jennifer, you're doing great. I can see the head. Let's push again".

She focused, took a deep breath and started to push. Thanks to her epidural, she didn't feel a thing.

"Ok, last push".

They counted to ten, and the baby was out.

"Congratulations, you have a very beautiful baby girl!"

Jonathan leaned down and kissed Jennifer. He cut the umbilical cord and then the nurse took the baby to be cleaned up and weighed.

"Ok Jennifer, it's time to do it again. Let's push".

About 4 minutes later, their son was born.

"He's tall and handsome, Jennifer. Good job".

"We have two kids".

"We do."

Jonathan kissed her and then cut his umbilical cord, and then the nurse took him to be cleaned up as well.

An hour later, they were all three wheeled into recovery.

Everyone knew they were having twins, but nobody knew the genders, because Jennifer and Jonathan had elected to not find out.

After she was settled, Jonathan called Max.

"The babies are here and can't wait to see their Pops".

"On the way, Mr. H."

"Jennifer would love an ice-cold sparkling water if you can bring one".

"You got it".

Jennifer called Rachel.

"Hi Mushy. You busy?"

"Not terribly. Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. I need a picture of you with my children".

"You had the babies?! Oh, Squishy! I'm on my way".

Jennifer hung up.

"She's on her way".

"We need to finalize our kids names".

'Yeah, we do. Let's do her first. That will be the easiest. I still like Jessalynn".

"Me too".

"How about Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart?"

"I like that. But why the double middle name?"

"Well, todays the 18th, and the 18th was my mom's birthday, so I wanted to do Suzanne. And then Olivia is Rachel's middle name".

"Oh, I'm sure she'll go into supersonic squealing over that".

"Jonathan!"

"I meant it in a nice way, I promise".

"Ok, so what about our son? I like Jagger."

"Jagger. I like that too."

"So, you pick. Jagger Charles Maxwell, or Jagger Harrison Maxwell".

"I like Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"Me too. Are you sure you're ok with your name not being in his name?"

"He has my DNA. That's more than a name".

They spent about an hour staring at their children and talking to them.

Susan came to check on them.

"Are you going to try to breastfeed?"

"No, but I am going to pump. I want him to be able to feed them too".

"Great idea. Ok, so do we have names yet?"

"Yes. This is Miss Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

"And this is Mr. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"Love it. Ok, so we wrote all this down for you. Jessalynn weighed 5 pounds, 5 ounces and she is 21 inches long. She was born at precisely 1:14 a.m on the 18th. Jagger was born at 1:18 a.m. and weighed 5 pounds 8 ounces and is 23 inches long".

"Great".

"Both of them will be hungry soon, I'm sure. Feel free to page the nurse if you need her. Rest, if you can. I'm headed home, but I'll be back in the morning to check on you".

"Thank you so much for delivering our children. We couldn't have done this without you".

"It was my pleasure. You did all the work, I was just the catcher".

Max got there a little later.

"Hey you two. Mrs. H., I brought you a sparkling water."

"Oh, Max. I love you".

"Ok, who do we have where?"

"Well, this is your granddaughter, Miss Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

"Beautiful. She's absolutely beautiful".

"I think so too. She looks like my mother".

"And this is your grandson, and namesake. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"You twos named him after me? I'm touched".

"You mean the world to us, Max".

"You two-I mean, you four-mean the world to me too".

He took turns holding the babies.

"Darling, can I get you anything?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Want me to order in some breakfast?"

"Yes, please. A bacon and cheddar omelet with tomato and avocado from wherever".

"You got it".

He called and placed their order and gave them the room number for delivery.

"2 large orange juices also. Thank you".

Her dad got there just after sunrise.

"Pa! You made it!"

"Hi sweetheart".

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey Jonathan".

"Hello Stephen".

"Pa, this is your granddaughter. Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

"That is Suzanne Edwards' face and that's all there is to it".

"I think so too".

"And this is your grandson. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"Handsome! What a handsome little fella".

Max had Jagger, so he held Jessalynn for a little bit.

"Today was your grandmother's birthday, you know. It's only fitting that you look like her and have her name too".

He and Max were talking to the babies and telling them all kinds of things.

Jonathan went to the nurses station and had them order a bed for him to stay in Jennifer's room.

He got back to the room just as Rachel and Jack were there.

"Hey buddy, Congrats".

"Hey techy! You did it!"

Rachel went over to Jennifer.

"HI Squishy".

"Hi Mushy".

They cuddled up and Jennifer told her the birth story.

"So, were you two getting it on when your water broke?"

"Speedy, I would prefer to not hear the answer to that".

"Oh, my goodness, I didn't even see you".

She went over and hugged Stephen and then came back to Jennifer's bed.

"No, actually we weren't. I was in the bathroom when my water broke. And then we packed a bag and I took a shower and then we came here. And once I got the epidural, it was smooth sailing."

"Who was born first?"

"She was".

Jennifer sat up so they could introduce Rachel to the babies.

"Darling, can you bring her to me?"

"Sure".

Stephen handed her over to Jonathan.

Jonathan brought her to Jennifer.

"This is Miss Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

Rachel teared up.

"After me?"

"Yep. The one and only".

"Welcome to the Mason Jar committee, Miss Jessalynn. I'm your aunt Rachel. I'm the one you call when you want to drive daddy crazy, and I'll teach you all about boys and how to wear a short skirt to get what you want and I'll even buy you your first bikini".

"Slow down there, Milky".

"Daddy thinks he's funny. But we all know the truth, ha ha ha".

She handed the baby to Jennifer.

"Darling, can you bring him?"

He got the baby from Max.

"This is Mr. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

"Jagger! What a kickass name!"

"Yeah, we thought so too".

Jennifer noticed something about Rachel that she hadn't noticed before.

"Rachel, what's that on your hand?"

Jack walked over and pulled Rachel into his lap.

"Well, we were waiting to tell you because we didn't want to make you go into labor. But we got engaged last night".

"Engaged?! Mushy…you're going to be the most beautiful bride".

"Nobody could ever top you as a bride. But I'll try. And I hope you'll be my Matron of Honor".

"I would love to".

Jennifer leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Darling, Jack and mushy are engaged".

"Well congratulations!"

He leaned over to shake Jack's hand. He gave Rachel a thump on the head.

"So, tell us the engagement story".

"It was adorable. We double-dated with Stanley and Stacie. He's the clumsiest person I've ever seen. And very boring, by the way".

"Anyways".

"Anyway, we did dinner and a Lakers' game. And Jack had them put on the jumbotron "Rachel, will you marry me?"

Jennifer and Jonathan started laughing.

"It was cute, Squishy. We got the spotlight on us and everything. And the whole time he's asking me to marry him, Stanley is telling Stacie how much things like that cost".

"That's Stanley".

"I called her and told her you went into labor. She yelled at me for waking her up".

"That's Stacie".

Around 8, Susan came back with Drew, Vanessa, Bill, James and Laura.

"Brought some visitors."

Stephen, Rachel and Jack decided to head out.

"Pa, you can stay at our house".

"Thank you, sweetheart. I'll head there and take a little snooze".

Rachel leaned down to hug Jennifer.

"Bye Squishy. I love you".

"I love you too, Mushy".

Rachel kissed both babies and then she and Jack headed out.

Everyone else stayed about 15 minutes.

Jennifer was holding Jessalynn and Jonathan was holding Jagger.

"This is our daughter, Jessalynn. Jessalynn Suzanne Olivia Hart".

"And this is Jagger. Jagger Harrison Maxwell Hart".

They oohed and awed over both of the babies.

After 15 minutes, Susan kicked them out.

"Ok everyone. I have to check my patient now. And the parents need to rest. So, how about you guys come back after dinner?"

They all agreed and headed out.

Susan checked Jennifer and helped her walk to the bathroom.

"Very well. I'm going to get you an ice pack to sit on".

She went and got the ice pack and came back.

"Ok, so now some rules. No sex till after I check you in about 6 to 8 weeks. We can talk more about it then, but this bears repeating. Take it slow".

They chuckled.

"Your milk will need to be expressed every three hours. You will absolutely make more milk than they drink in a sitting. It's ok. Put it in the freezer. When you thaw it, no microwave. Pan of warm water on the stove, drop it in and it will heat right up."

"Got it".

"And this one is the most important. If you have even one negative thought, or thoughts about harming yourself or your baby, call me immediately. Jonathan, if you notice her demeanor changes at all, call me. It's easier to get ahead of postpartum depression at the beginning than at any other time."

"We understand".

"Now, I would never presume to tell you what to do. But sweetie, you just delivered two 5-pound babies vaginally. You also delivered about 10 to 15 pounds of fluid. That means, you were carrying at least 25 pounds of weight around. You earned the rest, your body is tired. You are no doubt going to be a superb mother. But nobody expects you to be Superwoman right now. Take it easy. Let him help you, let me help you, let Max help you. And don't you dare feel guilty about it".

"I promise, I will let them help".

"Good. Call me if you need me, day or night".

"We will".

Susan left then, leaving Jennifer and Jonathan alone with their babies.

"Ok, it's time for our first family chat".

"You two are the world's greatest kids, we know that. Have mercy on us, please? No ganging up on Mom and dad with the crying and the spitting up, alright?"

They both blinked their eyes.

"Ok, blink once for no, and twice for yes".

"Jonathan!"

"Let's make a deal. If you guys go easy on us now, then when you turn 16, we'll buy you whatever cars you want. And we'll let you throw a raging party and stay up all night then. Emphasis on then".

The nurse came and showed her how to pump her milk for the babies, and then they both got them set up with a bottle.

Jessalynn ate and burped like a champ and fell asleep right away.

Jagger ate and burped and was looking around a bit.

"Darling, I think he looks like you".

"You think so?"

"I do".

"He'll be chasing the girls in no time".

"I'm sure he will".

"We promise we will sign you up for pre-school tomorrow, buddy."

"We will not. I don't want them growing up that fast".

"Mommy's going to be the holdout, better get used to it".

"Daddy will be the one encouraging you two to break your necks".

"Are we going to dress them alike?"

"If I want to, I will".

"Get ready for bows and sailor suits and lots of sparkle".

"That's right".

Jennifer laid Jessalynn down and swaddled her. Jonathan tried to swaddle Jagger but failed.

"Ok, darling. Put her in the Isolette and then I'll teach you how to swaddle".

It took a few tries but he finally got the hang of it.

"Darling, do you want to do a separate nursery for one of them?"

"Not just yet. I think when they get older we can move them down the hall and they can share that bathroom that connects to those rooms."

"Great idea".

"We should probably at some point, put the second crib together and put it in there".

"We can do that".

They laid back down and turned out the lights and tried to rest.

***Two days later***

Jennifer and Jonathan were about to be discharged from the hospital.

They had filled a couple duffle bags with diapers and wipes and pacis and bottles and blankets.

After they were all loaded up, Jonathan and Max carried the bags downstairs.

Stephen was about to head back to the airport to fly back to London.

"Pa, are you sure you can't come to our house for a few more days?"

"Not right now. I promise I'll come back in a couple months for the holidays".

The nurse helped her get into the wheelchair, and then she gently cradled both babies.

They pushed her to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Jonathan was standing there waiting for them.

He carefully put each of the babies in their car seats.

"Ok, let's go".

Sitting outside was a white Mercedes SUV.

"Darling, can you bring the car up here?"

"I did".

"You mean?"

"Yep, I called and ordered it and had it delivered. We can still drive your Convertible, darling, but it's time for a family car. And you didn't want a minivan".

"I love it. You're wonderful".

She kissed him as she got out of the wheelchair and he helped her into the car.

He put both babies in the car and got them buckled, and then they headed home.

They stopped and picked up lunch from her favorite salad place and then headed to the house.

"Upstairs? Or downstairs?"

"Downstairs for now. Upstairs later".

He helped her get settled and then they all crashed.

She pumped some milk for both of them, and then took a nap with them.

They slept till the babies woke up.

Jonathan changed their diapers and then they settled into the recliner and fed them each a bottle.

"Darling, remember our wedding, when we were saying our vows and I said you were the missing piece?"

"Yeah, I do".

"Well, I think we just framed the puzzle".

"I think you're right".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, darling".

"I love you too".

And they lived happily ever after….


End file.
